Serve and Protect
by Foxy Wilde
Summary: One thing Chief Bogo was known for was his profound sense of duty for the city, and care for his officers under him. But when a series of murders threaten the harmony he strives for, he sends out the ZPD's dynamic duo to investigate. There is one thing he was certain of: This mammal will be brought to justice, one way or another. M/M pairing with WildeHopps on the side.
1. Chapter 1: Catch Me

**Hello guys! So I've been reading A LOT of Zootopia fanfictions (200+) stories for the past year and now I finally had the courage to write my own. When I watched the movie more than a year ago, I instantly fell in love with it. The characters are amazing, lovable, and overall cuddly! Theme was very timely, plot was amazing (though there were still plotholes) and thefirst thing that came to mind when I finished it was to search Fanfics written about it. Now lo and behold, I have been binge-reading stories for the past year or so in my other account. I decided to use this one to post my first Zootopia story.**

 **Hopefully I will be able to update as much as I can, but you know, life happens. Simple as that. I have already written the whole plot line, so thinking off stuff to put in won't be a problem, unlike what happened in my previous stories. It's now just a matter of _adding_ anything that would make the story better. I really do hope that I can give Zootopia justice by writting this as best as I can.**

 **I am not, by all means, a good writer. But hopefully this can help me improve my writing skills.**

 **Please review if you like (or don't like) something about the story :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Catch Me

Adrian Bogo sat quietly on his new office chair, putting his hooves on his head as a loud sigh escape him. At the very least, this new chair seemed comfortable enough. It was not that he didn't like the last one. But there was nothing that could be done about it now. After the debacle yesterday with some of his new recruits, it could hardly be called a chair after being thrown into the back end of his office. Another sigh left him. He could hardly comprehend how such mammals, who graduated in the top tenth percentile (as was the requirement to be stationed in Precinct One), could even consider skipping rollcall and stroll around the building akin to a group of frenzied tourists arriving in a foreign country.

Needless to say he spent most of that morning chewing them out as they cowered like lost children.

He can feel the start of a headache creeping along the edges of his head, and it wasn't even rollcall yet. To say that he had woken up on the wrong side of the bed would be very much accurate. Call it enigmatic intuition, but he could tell that after today, he'll be worse for wear. More so than usual.

But for a Police Chief, it was just another day in the office.

Never was it known that the youngest police chief the city has ever seen, the first _prey_ police chief, would become one of the most hardened, albeit efficient chiefs of the ZPD. His petrifying gaze was enough to break any criminal or corrupt cop unlucky enough to come under it. The gaze some of his new recruits won't be forgetting any time soon. There was a reason why his interrogations, as rare as it is, were sights to behold.

He was pretty sure Arthur already went to the precinct psychiatrist for PTSD.

He sat back and tried to settle comfortably on the black fabric. At the very least it was doing his back a few favors, though it did little to ease the growing throb in his head. This batch of new recruits was a large bag of migraines if he had ever seen, or rather felt, one.

 _They are even worse than Hopps and Wilde during their first days…_ he grudgingly thought. And that was definitely saying something.

Though that was four years past, and now the dynamic duo, as most officers, including himself, has dubbed them, have risen past their naivety and are now veteran cops under his watch. Throughout his six years as Chief of Police, Bogo had never seen such an efficient team. With Hopps' valiant sense of integrity and justice, as well as Wilde's wide array of contacts, links, and extensive knowledge of Zootopia itself, they are damn near unstoppable. During their first six months as partners, they managed to bag more criminals than his other officers had in years. They are truly an astonishing team, for the lack of a better term. And to think that he almost fired the bunny just a few days of her being stationed here.

It was truly a humbling experience for him.

Yet despite this, they are also another bag of headaches he has to deal with. Daily.

Especially Wilde with his maddening need to pester him and his fellow officers.

His jokes… his damnable jokes…

He was about to elicit a groan when a soft knock on his door was heard. He was a bit surprised at this. Normally Clawhauser would alert him if someone was looking for him. Despite that he straightened himself. He gave a gruff response, "Come in."

The door opened slowly and the body of the portly cheetah was bended over as if picking something up. Confusion gnawed at Bogo as he saw Clawhauser carry two steaming cups of coffee on his hands as he entered the room. Ben smiled as he used his feet to close the door as lightly as he could. Walking over to his desk, Bogo's mind wandered on how Ben's body seems to bounce every time he takes a step. It was adorable in a way. The cheetah's smile seemed to be infectious as the usually gruff buffalo returned it with the same amount of friendliness.

Clawhauser set one of the cups down on Bogo's desk and took a step back, taking a sip from the other one.

"Sorry if I just decided to barge in chief. I knew something was up when I called out to you when you came in through the doors and… didn't respond." He said.

Bogo tilted his head at this. Clawhauser called out to him? "I… didn't realize. I apologize."

Clawhauser smiled. "It's alright chief. Figured this coffee would relieve some of the stress from yesterday." Bogo must have eyed it suspiciously because Clawhauser gave a soft laugh. "Don't worry chief, it's not sludge. It's from Michael's Roast."

Bogo sighed with relief. The thing he hates more that annoying officers was the precinct's free coffee. It was no surprise that everyone now dubbed it as 'sludge', courtesy of Wilde.

He grabbed the steaming cup and took a whiff. The scent of almond and caramel danced in his sinuses and he could do little to stop the soft moan that escaped his lips. Ben seemed to giggle at this.

His eyes landed in the cheetah, "Almond and caramel cappuccino. How did you know it was my favorite?"

Taking a sip from his strawberry latte, he answered, "I can smell it every time you come in holding a cup of coffee. Seeing that the brand of the cup was Michael's Roast, and with you looking so worn out this morning, I decided to drop by and ask the barista what your usual was." He raised his own cup, "I decided to buy my own as well. I got to say their drinks are delicious! I looked at their pastries and saw this huge, honey-glazed donut with those peppermint sprinkles. O M Goodness they are just heavenly!"

Bogo smiled at this. It was always so calming for him seeing Ben being all, well, Ben. "There's a reason why I go there when I have a chance, besides the fact that they're the only cafe open at that time of day."

"And now thanks to you, I know where to binge more donuts!"

The smile turned into a small chuckle, which slowly settled to a warm smile, "Well at any rate, thank you, Ben, really. You don't know how much I needed this."

"Oh the coffee's nothing at all sir, seeing as you needed a pick-me-up."

He slowly shook his head, "I didn't mean just the coffee, Ben."

This made the cheetah blush softly, mumbling something under his breath. He turned his body towards the door. "It's no problem chief. See you later."

He was at the door when he remembered the second reason why he came up to Bogo's office, "Oh by the way chief, the case files you requested are already printed. You can just get them from my desk when you go down for rollcall later."

Smile still plastered on his face, he nodded. "Understood."

As the door closed, he let out a soft sigh as his gaze fell on his coffee, his smile never leaving him.

Maybe this day wouldn't be as bad as he thought it would be.

He took a generous sip and closed his eyes.

Delicious.

* * *

The groan of their cruiser died down as they parked in the lot of the ZPD. Judy Hopps got down from the driver seat, dusting her uniform one more time as she closed the car door and started twirling the keys deftly on her paws as spring in her step as she walked towards the front of the cruiser. She heard the other door slam shut as Nick Wilde came into view, also dusting off his newly-ironed police uniform, yet with a vexed looked on his face.

"I swear Carrots, that's the last time we're going to drive though Sahara Square with the windows down. Fresh air, my fluffy butt." He lolled his tongue out, " _I thing I thill taith thum thand on my thung_."

She snickered at this, "I thought the fresh _Sahara_ air would do us some good."

He glowered at this, "Would do _me_ any good _._ The window on my side was the only one down. Yours was completely closed. I can feel sand on almost every part my my body!"

"Almost?" her tone suddenly bordered on suggestiveness, which the fox immediately picked up, "Now which parts _don't_ have any sand on them, hmm?"

He smirked back, already thinking that flustering her would be ample payback. With half-lidded eyes he retorted back, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

He still remembered the time when a few suggestive, slightly risque drollery were enough to annoy (and sometimes fluster) the bunny. The way her radar-like ears would attempt to match his fur color was, in a way, adorable, and if he were to be extremely honest, very satisfying. Though a punch in the arm afterwards, courtesy of the rabbit, would sometimes make him regret his actions.

What Nick didn't expect was Judy moving her muzzle close to his, only a few millimeters separating them. This sudden action made him step back on the car, hitting it with a slight thud. He swallowed as Judy responded softly, eyes the same state as his a few moments ago, "Yes I would, actually."

She closed the distance as she gave him a quick peck in the nose. He stood there, dumbfounded as he realized that his words completely backfired. _Who's the flustered one now Wilde?_ He thought to himself.

He slowly relaxed as Judy took a step back and smiled at him. He shook his head, "I taught you too well, Carrots. The innocent bunny isn't so innocent anymore."

"We've been together for the past year Nick, and while you were _ogling_ at me all this time, I've been learning a lot from you."

He closed their distance once again as he gave her a hug, "And who can ever resist such a beautiful face, Fluff Butt."

"That's right. I have a fluffy butt, don't I?" she replied, leaning back into his hold and closer her eyes in apparent comfort.

He laughed at this, "Yeah, and if we really don't get inside soon, chief is going to have _our_ fluffy butts on his wall."

Her eyes snapped open as she looked at her watch. "Oh sweet cheese and crackers!" She released herself from his hug and ran as quickly as she can towards the main doors of the ZPD, failing to realize that she left Nick in her wake.

Nick shook his head and walked casually, a slight smile evident as he silently reminisced on how he and Judy became a couple.

True, they were partners in the clock, and anybody with a functioning eye can see that separating them would not only destroy the what they have for each other, but would demolish what the public see as the epitome of 'harmonious predator and prey relations'. Nick laughed inwardly, _harmonious… huh. That's one way of calling it._ They had endured a lot of challenges and near-death experiences for them to arrive where they are now, that much is evident. And honestly, he wouldn't change a thing. After months of skirting around implied, albeit vague declarations of love and so-called _friendly_ dates, Judy was actually the one who got fed up with all the waiting and elusion, and finally asked him out. Which utterly and totally surprised him up to this day. But the hustler that he is, he showed no indication of this and told her that that was his plan all along.

The truth can never be farther from it.

And now, not only are they partners in the ZPD, but in life as well.

This, of course, put both of them in the spotlight as soon as word got out in the ZPD. They still haven't figured out how the whole precinct managed to find out, but five bucks says that Clawhauser was behind it. That portly cheetah could definitely sniff out all of the juiciest gossips for miles. When they got to work that day, everyone stared at them for a few seconds as soon as they entered the ZPD. Everyone stopped what they're doing, even the criminals, looking as if they were sizing them up for a meal, and the next thing they knew there were groans and cheers as everyone exchanged money at Ben's desk.

The betting pool at the ZPD was an uncanny phenomenon.

After a few congratulations and back-breaking pats at the back, Bogo called them to his office, and that's when the dread started. They were sure they were going to be separated, lectured with the rules about fraternization among officers, berated for being a couple at all, giving the ZPD a bad light, and all of the other reasons their paranoid minds concocted as they made their way to Bogo's office. Instead another surprise slapped them in their faces as the gruff and hardened buffalo _congratulated_ them. Nick thought that he knew everything about his boss until that day. It seems that people keep surprising him left and right. After a promise of not letting their personal lives interfere with their professional one, they were then sent to the bullpen for the morning briefing.

Life eventually rolled into normalcy after that.

He was suddenly brought back from reality when the cool air from the ZPD enveloped him when he entered the building. He went straight to Clawhauser's desk before going to the bullpen as was his and Judy's tradition. Surprisingly, Judy was not talking to talking to the cheetah, as was their routine. He smirked. The plan was working.

Ben was busy munching on what looked like donuts sprinkled in peppermint, not noticing the fox without his bunny.

"Hey Ben!" Nick leapt up effortlessly on his desk. His muzzle scrunched a bit when he felt peppermint sprinkles crackled under him. "How's it going? Any rumors? Juicy stories? Did Gazelle get knocked up again?"

Clawhauser frowned a bit on that last one, swallowing what's left of his donut. The efficiency on how much donuts he can eat in a minute is astounding. Scary even. But for most people, that's what makes Benjamin Clawhauser one of the most adorable mammals out there. And with his bubbly and carefree personality, any hate towards this rotund cheetah is practically non-existent. Nick pretty much considers him as a close friend.

Considering the fact that Ben seems to laugh at his jokes.

All of them.

Well, _almost_ all of them.

"I already told you Nick, Gazelle's not planning to have any more children. In fact, she's on tour around Europe with her latest album. Besides, another pregnancy and she might lose that beautiful, slender body of hers." He stated, his muzzle creasing into a frown, imagining how that would look like.

"Really? After two pregnancies she barely looks any different. What's one more?"

At this, Ben became contemplative for a second, then his smile grew wide as he realized something. "O M Goodness she could adopt! That would be so cute! Oh I wonder what animal it might be! A horse? No wait, a wolf pup! Nah there's not a lot around there… oh what about a bunny or a fox kit! It would just be so adorable!"

Nick smiled at that, "A fox kit huh? Yeah that would be nice. There's a lot of fox kits given to child services and ends up in shelters or something. Nobody wants to adopt them."

"But doing so would practically publicize the fact that foxes, especially kits aren't so different after all. She could be a hero for foxes just like you Nick!" Ben replied happily.

The fox held up his hands in an attempt to placate Ben's growing enthusiasm, "Woah slow down, Ben. I'm not anybody's hero." Then he paused, "Wait, I never thought I would be saying that to you."

The cheetah put a hand on his chest in mock offense, "Now what is that supposed to mean? Hey Judy, can you-" he stopped, only noticing now that the rabbit was missing. "Wait, where's Judy?"

Nick's signature grin crossed his features, "Carrots? She ran pass you thinking she's late for rollcall."

Ben tilted his head at this, "Rollcall?" He glanced at his watch, "Rollcall doesn't start for fifteen minutes."

"Yeah, but she doesn't know that."

Nick's grin grew wider, which, for Ben, indicated only one thing.

Someone was being hustled.

He was about to inquire when the door of the bullpen slammed open, startling everyone on the lobby. A very small, very _angry_ bunny stood there, glaring at one particular mammal. She emitted such a terrifying sensation that a few around them shrank in fear. It was said that her stare rivals that of Bogo. Some are inclined to agree.

If looks could kill, Nick Wilde would have spontaneously combusted on the spot.

Judy started walking to the front desk slowly, her paw pads echoing on the now silent hall. Everyone cowered on the sight of the rabbit. They knew that if Judy Hopps was pissed off, heads will definitely roll. And a certain red fox would lose his in a few seconds.

* * *

At the side, Officer Wolford and Officer Delgato watched as Judy made her way to the now cowering fox. "Fifty bucks says she'll burn the body." Said the wolf.

Delgato shook his head, "Nah, mammals would smell it. Hundred bucks says she'll dump him in the river."

Both of them looked at each other, and then nodded.

"Deal."

* * *

Ben was slowly sinking behind his desk as Judy grew nearer, hoping to distance himself from the incoming hellbent bunny. He let out a small whimper as she finally stopped in front of Nick. The fox, knowing that he may have crossed the line this time, smiled weakly, "Oh… umm… hi there, Carrots. H-how's it going?"

His pathetic attempt to start a conversation just seemed to fuel the rabbit more. In one swift movement she yanked Nick's tie to bring him down to her eye level, the fox eliciting a startled yelp.

"W-wait a minute Carrots." He said, looking around at his fellow officers for aid. "Guys?" Most of them looked sadly at him, as if to say: Don't worry. I'll attend your funeral. Though some were too terrified of the bunny that they gave them a wide berth.

He gulped as his face returned to the rabbit in front of him. "You know I love you, r-right Carrots?"

Judy inwardly laughed at the fox's attempt to use his sleek charm against her. She paused for a while, dragging on the minute as others watched the duo in brooding suspense. She leaned closer to him, her voice barely audible to the other mammals. "Do I know that? Yes, yes I do."

Nick sighed as relief washed over him, but it was short-lived when Judy yanked on his tie harder, bringing him lower to the ground, "But what I _don't_ know is why you felt the need to adjust the time on my wristwatch and make an utter fool of myself in the _bullpen_!"

Nick let out a pathetic meep and tried to shrink back from her gaze, but with her holding his tie like a vise, he wasn't going anywhere. "I came in, out of breath, thinking that Bogo was already giving out assignments, and _shouted_ that I was sorry for being late. But the only ones there were a few officers who were staring at me like I was on drugs!" She gritted her teeth and her eyes narrowed. "You changed it when you hugged me outside, didn't you?"

"L-look, I'm sorry Carrots. Let me make it up to you. Dinner later? M-my treat?"

At this, Judy just smiled, a smile he knew all too well.

 _Oh shit._

"Dinner? Oh no that won't do, Wilde. That won't do at all." She leaned in closer to him so only he could hear her. Nick visibly gulped.

"But…" she continued, dragging on the word, "There _is_ one way you could make it up to me."

"…and what is that?"

Judy's smile grew wider. _Gotcha._ "Well, for starters, you could-"

" _Ahem."_

Judy visibly flinched as she slowly turned her head, hey eyes landing at Bogo. He was looking at them, one brow raised, folder on his arms as he took in the scene in front of him. Hurriedly she released her hold on Nick, making the fox fall down on the ground with an audible 'oof'. She fixed her posture and saluted. "Chief Bogo, sir!"

Nick, who tried to regain his bearings after hitting his muzzle on the floor, gave a pathetic attempt at a salute, "Chief sir, Bogo!"

The buffalo remained staring at them for a few seconds before letting out a defeated breath. "I don't even want to know." He grumbled. Nick slowly stood up and dusted his uniform once again, taking a step away from the still-seething Judy.

"Just get your asses to the bullpen before I decided to put you both in parking duty for a month."

Judy and Nick hurriedly walked towards the bullpen, Bogo hearing a silent 'this is not over' from the rabbit as she gave a quick punch to the fox's arm.

He gave a sigh as he rubbed his temples.

 _It's too damn early for this_.

* * *

One thing that Bogo liked, but would never outwardly admit, was the deep chanting, and slamming of hooves and paws inside the bullpen whenever Officer Higgins announces his arrival. Try as he might, he couldn't wipe the small smile on his face as he shouted "Alright, everyone shut it!"

As the chanting died down he glanced at his two smallest officers. Whatever happened earlier between the two was all but forgotten as of the moment. Alert and ready to be given orders. As should be. He again smiled at this. A constant headache they might be, but he could never deny that he was proud of their dedication to the job.

He placed the folder on the podium and eyed all of his officers. "I have a few items on the docket. First will be your replacements partners for the day. Since Johnson and Fangmeyer called in sick this morning, Delgato will be partnered with Wolford today. You will be patrolling Sahara Square. As soon as your assignment is given to you, you may leave. Pennington and McHorn, Rainforest District. Rhinowitz and Trumpet, Tundra Town. Grizzoli, Snarlov, and Higgins, Savannah Central. Reports suggests that drug exchanges are beginning to run rampant in the area. Keep your eyes peeled. Andersen and Trunkaby, Downtown Area." He paused, a scowl crossing his face, "I already put our _newest_ recruits, Mallard and Arthur, on meter maid duty before they even set foot in the building this morning. That ought to teach them after their little _stunt_ yesterday." A few snickers could be heard. For some reason, the officers seemed to enjoy whenever new recruits get a taste of Bogo's unparalleled 'sermon of death'. After all, every one of them went through the same traumatizing experience.

As soon as they were called, each officer stood and exited the bullpen, proceeding to their respective cruisers. A few moments later, only Nick, Judy, and Chief Bogo were all that remained. He looked at the partners, eagerness and determination just oozing out of them. Even Wilde was looking at him with apparent focus, albeit with a hint of anxiousness. "For the two of you, you will be investigating a murder."

Judy's eyes widened at the announcement, while Wilde tilted his head slightly. "Murder?" The fox was the first one to voice out his confusion.

Bogo nodded, "Yes." He handed the folder to them, the duo looking at the morbid pictures depicting a mammal lying on the ground with a pool of his own blood.

Nick and Judy knew that when they joined the force and became partners, it was only a matter of time when they would be asked to investigate something as gruesome as murder, or any crimes of the same caliber. The police, after all, was not just apropos of petty crimes and the occasional chase, which they already excel at.

"Christopher Lambert, male, forty-six years old, lion. Cause of death was a single gunshot wound to the chest. At zero-three hundred this morning, nightshift officers Meyers and Briggs got a call from dispatch that a civilian found a dead body inside an alley along Wolfden Street in Downtown. Nobody in the vicinity reported any loud noises that would indicate some sort of scuffle took place. Not even the gunshot was heard. A scrap of paper was also found near the body. The only words that were written was 'Catch me.'" He snorted, still feeling indignant of the whole situation.

Nick stared at the picture of the lion's lifeless eyes. It seemed to stare back at him.

Bogo continued, "You'll find all the preliminary findings in that report. The body is already with the coroner and is being analyzed right now. You may want to go there later."

He nodded to both of them. "Good luck officers, and bring this murderer to justice."

Bogo was almost at the door when Judy finally found her voice again, "Chief, wait!"

Bogo turned to the rabbit. Seeing that she got his attention, she continued, "Umm, why did you assign this case to us? I know that we'll do our best in this, but we're still rookies after all. Why did you not assign someone with more experience?" He looked at Wilde and he seemed to agree with Hopps' statements.

He was prepared for this, actually, though still a bit taken aback. He knew that even if their skills are exemplary, they are still humble at heart. He could never stress enough how these two mammals epitomized what an officer should be.

He shrugged his shoulders, "So what if that's the case?" He tuned to fully face them. He replied, his voice calm and collected, "Look you two, what you said is indeed true, but need I remind you that not only do you have an outstanding record, but your penchant to do good and your amazing attention to detail are what set you higher than the others. And no, I'm not overreacting. This will be a perfect opportunity for you to use these skills to the fullest and protect the city you have sworn to serve."

It was all they could do not to gawk at their boss. This was the first time they have heard the buffalo praise them in such an uplifting way, or any officer for that matter. Seconds later, Judy's face was smiling, nodding at the words Bogo had said. She had never felt so proud and dedicated before. His words ignited her drive once more and she couldn't wait to start their investigation.

On the other paw, Wilde put on his signature smirk and raised an eye brow.

 _Oh god here we go…_ thought Bogo.

"Now who are you and what have you done to our Buffalo Butt?"

Bogo groaned heavily at this, all too used to the nicknames. "Another word from you Wilde and you'll be joining Mallard and Arthur stick parking tickets for the whole damn month."

Nick only smiled at this.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap for the first chapter! Please leave a review and tell me what you think so far. It would help me immensely. If I made any mistakes kindly point it out for me.**


	2. Chapter 2: Shot to The Heart

**Hey guys! Thanks a lot to those who have taken the time to sneak a glance at my story, especially those who left a review.**

 **Some of you commented that I just skirted the whole 'dating' part between Nick and Judy and just started the story with them already being a couple. I was planing on making a separate story for that, but one that's not connected to this.**

 **I'll just have to see in the future.**

 **This is because Serve and Protect is not all about the two. This is also Bogo's story, and I just hope I pull this of nicely.**

 **So, before the we proceed with the story, I'll say this again. I'm not a good writer, and I hope I don't bore you with my suckish writing. I just recently grew some balls to actually publish this and, well, let's just say my self-esteem isn't high to begin with. This helps boost that, I suppose. I just hope it doesn't worsen it.**

 **I was just so inspired by writers like Selaxes, TheCatweazle, Fox in the hen house, Bluelighthouse, sarsis, and a whole lot more. Because of the skill and time they put in their works, it made me realize that I could very well give it a try.**

 **Well, enough about that. Onward with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Zootopia.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Shot to The Heart

As soon as Bogo closed the door, Judy reared up her right arm, and gave Nick the hardest punch he had ever received.

" _Ouch!_ What the hell, Carrots!? _"_ he exclaimed. He looked at the bunny disbelievingly, rubbing his now sore arm. It was sure to bruise later.

Judy bounded down from their exceedingly high chair, her arms crossed as she glared at the pouting fox. " _That_ , is for both tricking me earlier and ruining our moment with the chief."

The vulpine stared at her discreditably, failing to fully comprehend her words with how absurd they sounded. "What?" He glowered at her, "I get the first one, but what does the chief have to do with anything?"

"It's rare that he gives such high praise, Nick. I haven't seen _nor_ heard him say the same to any other officer. I was trying to bask in it and you ruined the moment!"

Nick tried to smile a little at ludicrous it all seemed (and it was not like he did not appreciate the kind of officers Bogo apparently depicted them as), but that punch really did hurt. He might have to reminder her of her strength."Yeah, okay, but you didn't have to punch me like that." A hiss escaped as he tried to lift his now bruised limb, "It hurts when I move it."

Her annoyance ebbed away as she ascertained that she may have overdone it. It was quite a barefaced point, especially to the fox, that the bunny tends to wear her heart on her sleeves. She was entirely aware of this, though her actions were usually constrained with emotions. Regardless of their usual banter, which included Nick's constant, almost speciest drollery of bunnies being overly emotional, Judy had done nothing to disprove this. And gazing at her fox at that moment, he really looked like he was in pain.

He slowly slid from their seat and landed a bit clumsily on the tiled ground, his right arm cradling the other.

She let out a weary sigh, realizing that she went ahead of herself. Again. Remorsefully, she stepped closer to him, gently holding his injury, "I'm sorry. You're right, I shouldn't have lashed out at you like that, god, especially over something so small."

He sighed. This has been becoming a repeating occurrence, yet despite this he placed no ire on the bunny. "It's… it's alright, Carrots. I know you didn't mean anything by it."

She shook her head, "Still, I need to make it up to you."

Her words stirred something inside the vulpine. He looked at her face. A slight facade of shame still hung her features. He hated seeing her like this, looking contrite and full of self-reproach. He needed to turn this around. "A _kiss_ would definitely make it feel better." He suddenly found him stating.

At first Judy tilted her head in confusion, then realized what his words meant. Judy smiled at this, knowing all too well what he intended to do. Nick also knew that _she_ knew, and they both decided to roll with it.

They were pretty sure that nobody else was around, so they didn't bother to register their surroundings as they held each other in their stares.

Slowly, she lowered herself and gave a small, yet tender kiss on his left arm. The mere contact of her lips on his fur sent currents racing through his body. The touch was light and quick, but got an immediate response from the fox. He shivered slightly at the touch.

When she parted their contact, it was all he could do not to whimper.

They stared at each other for a few seconds. No words were spoken as they held each other in their gazes.

He decided to take it a little bit further.

Lifting a finger, he gradually pointed to his neck, "Here also."

She noticed that there was no annoying smirk on his face, one he usually wore when he's trying to hustle someone. No, gone was the conniving and sly Nick Wilde. Instead, his features were soft, affectionate. Longing even.

This was the face she fell in love with.

Slowly, she leveled herself with him and neared her muzzle to his neck. He felt her breath tickle him as she came closer, unconsciously tilting his head to the right to give her more space.

Tenderly, her lips kissed him on the neck, savoring the contact as he was unable to bite down his moan. He shivered at the touch, the pain on his arm now only a small throb, replaced by an amatory feeling that left him yearning. The heat from her lips and breath made his fur and skin tingle at the sensation.

She stayed there for only a few seconds. But for the fox, the blissful agony of the contact was enough to stir something in him. In more ways than one.

As they separated, her eyes met his, emerald to amethyst. His gaze bearing an aching desire to just ravage his bunny right then and there. He was pretty sure Judy was feeling the same way with how her stare bore into his own.

All he had to do was point at his lips.

Yet they were in the clock, and inside the bullpen to boot. If they were to give in to their urges (and they so desperately want to), and if Bogo were to get...wind of it, so to speak, the buffalo would most definitely separate them. Suspension would be the least of their worries. It was part of their agreement during that talk in his office a year ago, and they went to great lengths to prevent such.

They weren't going to risk it now.

No, this would have to wait.

"We… really should get going." She said, her voice barely audible.

Nick nodded, "You're right. Still have a job to do."

Just like that, the heavy atmosphere lightened. But their wanton thoughts were not by any means gone.

Jumping, she got the folder from their table, landing nimbly on the ground. They started to walk towards the door when, in one swift motion, Judy surprised the fox by latching herself on his right arm, "Still, you owe me dinner."

Nick smiled at that, "Sure thing, Carrots. How about we try Café Miguel later?"

Judy beamed at that, "Oh fancy!"

"Huh, that's surprising. I never pegged you as one who appreciates 'fancy.'"

She gave him an incredulous look, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Come on, Fluff. Every time we went on a date, you seemed to be allergic to fancy restaurants. Remember when I tried to bring you to _The Palace?_ You told me last time, and I quote 'It's too fancy for my bunny tastes.' I had a feeling you're more of a 'bourgeois food places' kind of girl."

She leaned a bit more on him as they walked towards the door, "It's not like I _hate_ fancy restaurants. It's the fancy people that I don't like."

"Hmm… how come?"

She paused for a moment before answering, "I…I don't know. They just look a bit… _pretentious_ for me."

Nick put his arm, over his chest in mock offence, " _Pretentious_? Carrots, you wound us with those words!"

"Us? Who's us?"

Nick smirked, "Why the sophisticated mammals of Zootopia, that's who."

Judy laughed at this. Reaching for the door knob, she released her hold on Nick, making sure nobody would notice their intertwined hands. After all, public display of affection, especially in the work place, was frowned on. Especially by a certain hulking bovid.

Though the stealth pinches and kisses are indeed rewarding once you managed to pull it off.

"You? Sophisticated? I have yet to see you in a full suit, Nick." She said as they stepped out the bullpen.

Nick raised an eyebrow at this, genuinely surprised, "Wait, really?"

Judy nodded, "Yeah. Remember when Bogo told us to go undercover in that party the Mayor cooked up six months ago? I was expecting you to go with some flashy suit. Instead you came in with your usual green Hawaiian shirt and khaki pants. It was a _formal_ party for mammal's sake!"

Nick just shrugged in nonchallance, "What? I thought I looked fancy enough in it."

"Your definition of fancy is definitely flawed. We were supposed to be undercover and _you_ stood out like a sore paw!"

"No, I did not. I was perfectly dressed for the occasion." Then he smirked, "And if I remember it right, which I do, So were you. The red dress you wore that night was _very_ eye catching."

Though a slight blush managed to grace her cheeks, she matched his grin, "It did indeed seem so, given the fact that you couldn't get your paws off me when we got home."

He let out a mirthful sigh, "Yeah. That's one night I definitely wouldn't forget."

"But still," the rabbit continued, "It's nice to go out somewhere nice for a change. I heard they made the best carrot casserole on town."

Nick let out a challenging sneer at her words, "Bet you haven't tasted my Mom's casserole recipes before."

"Vivian?" She pondered, "Now that I think about it, I haven't tasted any of her dishes yet." Then her eyes widened as a glaring realization struck her, "Oh sweet and crackers I haven't taste your Mom's cooking yet!"

Nick let out a jovial laugh, "Well, every time we eat together it's always in a restaurant or diner in town." He smiled down at her, "I'll tell her that you'll be joining us."

Judy lit up at those words, "Oh that would just be awesome Nick!"

They passed through the section of the lobby which flanked the offices. Opening the azure steel doors, mammals of different species, all larger than them of course, were milling about. Though most had their faces glued to their computer screens, no doubt finishing their paperwork, dotting 'i's and crossing 't's, some where mirthfully chatting with their fellow officers. As they neared their shared workspace, the conversation of the two suddenly died down as they noticed that most of the other officers were staring at them, whatever they were doing all but forgotten.

They realized that they have a knack of being the center of attention.

Nick, clearly unnerved by the almost pensive stares, was the one who broke the silence, "Umm, is there a problem, guys?"

Officer Francine Pennington, the ZPD's largest elephant, lifted her trunk a tad as she answered for her fellow officers, "We were just curious about this morning. You looked like you were about to tear his head off, Judy." She said, looking at the bunny.

A lion in uniform suddenly leaned on Francine, arms crossed with a smirk on his face, "Yeah. Wolford and I made a bet on how you were going to dispose Nick's body." Delgato said.

Judy turned her attention to Nick, noticing him shrinking away a bit from her now petrifying gaze, "Oh that? Nick here decided that playing a _prank_ on me was a good idea."

"Hey, I apologized!"

"No, you didn't. You just said that you love me."

"And isn't that what's more important, Carrots?" The fox replied, wriggling his eyebrows.

She realized that she fell completely for that one.

A very vocal sigh of resignation and annoyance escaped the lapine officer. _This fox will be the death of me._ She could say that after all these years of being partnered with the tod, she would become desensitized with his devil-may-care, laid-back, and downright exasperating attitude, but vulpine would somehow find new ways of vexing his partner. It was a normal occurrence between them, to the point of being mundane, but sometimes she just wanted to smack that head of his. Though of course, she would do no such thing.

She let out another sigh and sauntered pass Nick, who seemed surprised with her lack of retaliation. "Okay guys show's over. Let's get back to work."

A few groans and awww's were heard as their audience slowly returned to their tasks.

Nick took a few moments more to shake himself out of his stupor, and walked behind Judy. "You were… surprisingly calm."

She snorted as she sat down on her chair, with Nick doing the same on his.

During the first few months of their partnership, they were given separate cubicles for their workplace. Being paired ever since Nick's graduation, there was a constant necessity for comparing notes and exchange of information when it came to paperwork. Which, as everyone in the whole ZPD is cognizant about, is the bane of every cop's existence. Judy's approach to paperwork was to be as scrupulous as possible. A detail missed is a severe transgression in her eyes. Bogo already chastised her regarding this, saying that too much words would just muddle the report itself. Nick, on the other hand, went for a more unambiguous yet inclusive approach. Short, clear, and precise. With the sheer size of their booths back then, the others noticed the difficulty the two smallest mammals in the force were having. It was then decided by the bovine chief that the two would share a single cubicle altered for their convenience. Retrofitted table, computers, printers, file cabinets, and chairs that actually fit their dimensions. Soon, the two found their stride in their new workplace, and their efficiency for paperwork practically skyrocketed.

They still hate it though.

Judy placed the folder on the table and spread the pictures. "Alright, let's see what we've got."

Nick moved his chair next to hers as the gruesome images laid in front of him, his nose scrunching a bit at the very vivid slaughter. He pulled out the police report filed by the responding team, skimming through them. "Alright. Preliminary reports say that at exactly three in the morning, dispatch received a call from one Rozanne Ayala, a sheep, stating that she found a body of a lion down at the alley in Wolfden Street.

"Officers Sylvia Meyers and Zayen Briggs was patrolling the Downtown area so they were the ones who investigated the call. When they arrived, they cordoned off the body and got the statement of Ayala. She told them that she was going home from her night shift and frequently uses the alley as a shortcut to her house. According to ZSOCO*, the body was still fresh. A one to two-hour interval from when it was discovered."

Judy studied the pictures, "Hmm, single gunshot wound to the chest was the cause of death. With that amount of blood, as well as the position of the entry wound, I could guess that the suspect was aiming for the heart. I mean look at it. There might not be any drop left in him."

Nick would have to agree with her. He could barely fathom how the lion's body could hold _that_ much blood. "Yeah, that's a lot. But we'll just have to wait for the medical examiner to confirm anything."

She nodded, "There's also no other injuries on the body. At least at a glance. There may be some under his clothes. Might suggest that whoever did this did it quickly with no further struggle.

"The victim's wallet and laptop were also intact, which eliminates robbery as a motive. But it says here that his phone was smashed to pieces. Destroyed during the attack?"

"Could be." Nick replied, "Killer must have done it to destroy evidence. He may have contacted the killer before." He looked at the picture of the destroyed phone, "Looks like none of the parts are salvageable."

Judy looked at Nick, "What's the ID of the victim again?"

Nick took another piece of paper from the file, "Christopher Lambert. He's forty-six years old, no wife and kids, lived at Skyhouse Apartments. Huh…"

Judy's ears unconsciously pointed to the fox, "What is it?"

"Skyhouse Apartments is just a block from the crime scene. He might be on his way home when he was attacked."

"To bad he never got back."

"We have to visit his house later. He's also almost clean." He paused a bit, then he smiled his half-lidded smile, "And lookie here. His only blemish was a parking ticket four years ago, which he already paid by the way, given by none other than our resident bunny officer." He looked at Judy, "Say, how many parking tickets did you hand out on your first day again?"

Judy's ear's redden in embarrassment at the memory, "Two hundred and one before noon. Last one was for myself."

He snickered at this, "Well, I wouldn't expect anything less from you." He continued reading, "Let's see… occupation… says here that works at- dammit."

Judy raised an eyebrow at the cursing vulpine, "What's the problem?"

Nick replied by showing the file they had on Lambert to Judy, his face wearing a grimace, "He's the managing editor for the ZG."

Judy read the words on the occupation section and gave a loud groan, "Darn it. Why does it have to be them?"

Nick hmm'ed in agreement, "Despite how much I'm going to hate it, I think a visit is in order. Might shed some light as to why anybody would kill him."

Judy nodded morosely, "I guess you're right."

It was common knowledge that the duo has a bit of a dislike for the Zootopian Gazette (yet for the bunny, 'dislike' was a monumental understatement). A month into their undisclosed relationship, a cameraman from the ZG named Michael Koto managed to follow the two during one of their dates, secretly took some pictures, and plastered them on their next issue. Soon, it was made public knowledge that the dynamic duo was more than just partners on the clock.

The masses exploded at this.

Their faces appeared in all news stations, newspapers, tabloids, and magazines. A well-guarded secret was finally exposed, and Zootopia were feeding from it. Even supposing that the Savage Mammals Case happened three years ago, there were mixed reactions. Pro-pred/prey activists hailed it, prey supremacists shunned it. Though the duo was initially pissed off by this, the hype eventually died down after a week or two. Koto decided to have a follow up on the story and did an ambush interview. Nick and Judy declined, thinking that they have meddled enough in their private life. But the sleazy journalist decided that an incriminating article about the famous Nick Wilde was a good enough revenge. In their next issue, much to their palpable chagrin, the front page read: "Predator Nick Wilde forcing Judy Hopps in their Relationship?"

Their reactions are the same, but with varying degrees.

Nick was angry at this, no doubt.

But Judy Hopps was absolutely livid.

She stormed the primary ZG building and demanded to see Koto. Needless to say, they were unsurprised that he went into hiding. The article was eventually rescinded, Koto was fired, followed by a public apology from the company which Nick took wholeheartedly, and a few reassuring words from Judy. Despite this, the damage was already done.

Mammals showed their discontentment in varying ways. Some just stared at him disapprovingly, others with obvious hostility. One even managed to clock him in the head with a rock and told Judy to run away as fast as she can.

He could never fathom how a pig could run so fast while being chased by a bunny.

Though they managed to bury the proverbial hatchet, they still hold the ZG in slight contempt after what the article did to Nick's reputation.

Oh how god must hate them for forcing them to return there.

"Well anyway, as Bogo said earlier, Briggs and Meyers found a piece of paper near the body with the words 'catch me' written down on it." Nick picked up the picture that showed said paper. Although most of it was drenched in blood, the middle part remained somewhat dry, and the words were written as clear as day.

Judy huffed in apparent annoyance, "Well, he's a cocky bastard, ain't he?"

Nick nodded, "As simple as the message is, it tells us something about the killer. Cocky, arrogant, most likely because they believe that they could cover themselves up. They treat this like some sort of game. And with a murder with this amount of blood, they did put up quite the impression."

"But," he continued, raising a finger, "Because they treat this like such, they can't help but leave us clues to find. Either on purpose, or they are not as thorough as they think themselves to be. And something tells me that this will not be the last time we'll hear of them." Nick smiled, "But don't worry. We'll catch this guy."

"Of that, I have no doubt."

They immediately straightened at the deep, looming voice, with Nick almost toppling over his chair. Bogo was leaning on their cubicle frame, looking at his two most outstanding officers. "Chief!" They said simultaneously, giving him a salute.

Bogo nodded at this, "At ease officers. Though you don't always need to look like you were caught red-handed selling drugs every time I call out to you."

Judy sheepishly scratched the back of her head, "Oh, well, sorry…um…sir."

"No apologies needed, Hopps. Arcelia, our chief medical examiner, called and she's ready with the report on your lion."

Nick tilted his head, "Thank you chief, but why didn't you just call us over the phone?"

Bogo crossed his arms, "I will be joining you down at the Morgue." A pause. "I'll be honest with you, I'm a little curious about this case."

"How so?" Judy said.

"Well, normally homicide cases are nothing new, despite being overall appalling. But that letter they found near the body… I do really hope I'm wrong about this, but something tells me that whoever this killer is, he won't stop with just one body."

Nick nodded morosely finding truth in the buffalo's words, yet did little to reassure him, "I think so too, chief."

"Well, let's get moving then."

* * *

Chief Bogo walked through the ZPD lobby with Nick and Judy following behind him. With his large strides, it was all the two other mammals could do to keep up with him. As he passed Clawhauser's desk, he saw the cheetah munching happily on a strawberry-glazed donut, a blissful, content smile on his face. Upon seeing the chief, he gave an exaggerated wave and pulled out his donut box. He swallowed before saying, "Chief! Would you like a donut?"

The buffalo's expression softened at this, "No thanks, Ben."

"Oh okay." He placed the box back down, "By the way, Francine and Brian just radioed in. The car they were chasing crashed on the guard railing in Acorn Street. Fortunately, it withstood the impact and the driver was safe, save for a few cuts and bruises."

Bogo nodded at this, "Noted. Tell them to resume patrol after they give medical attention to the driver."

"Sure thing Chief!"

"Thank you, Ben."

Clawhauser smiled, "You're welcome!"

Unbeknownst to Chief Bogo, the duo was watching the exchange with palpable curiosity as they followed him, howbeit a few steps behind the bovid. Making sure they weren't in earshot of the buffalo, Nick was the first to quietly voice his reaction, "Did you see the smile on his face, Carrots?"

Judy nodded, "Yeah, I noticed it too."

"In all my four years here, I have _never_ seen that smile on him."

Judy smiled, "He looked…happy. Like, genuinely happy."

"But he's never happy."

"And did you notice that he's using Ben's first name? He's never on a first-name basis when on the clock."

This was true. Whether he's giving out assignments, talking to you in his office, or even just greeting him around in the precinct when on the clock, Chief Bogo always regards his officers with their last names. This is not done out of animosity or hostility, as some who did not know the buffalo enough would definitely surmise. It was just who he was. Nick and Judy knew this. Everyone in the precinct knew this.

But to hear and see such a gruff mammal soften at the mere sight of someone…

Well, it's like pigs suddenly sprouted wings and could fly.

Nick whispered closer to Judy, "You don't think that… there's something between the two?"

Judy raised an eyebrow at this, "Chief and Ben? I didn't even know Bogo swing that way. Or Ben, for that matter."

"Really? You didn't suspect Ben?"

She _almost_ slugged him on his arm, "Hey, that's rude! Just because he moves or talks like that doesn't automatically makes him gay."

Nick contemplated a bit, then nodded, "You're right. My bad. But think about it! Bogo's already in his forties but he still doesn't have a wife, much less a child."

Judy rolled her eyes, "Maybe he's just not interested in those kinds of things, Nick."

"Yeah, but you said the exact same thing years ago, and now look at us!" He spread his arms out for emphasis, earning a giggle from the rabbit.

"I'll admit that I once thought the same thing. I supposed that these things would just hinder me in my goals. Instead, it helped me reach it sooner." Judy smiled, "I guess meeting a certain fox changed me in more ways than one, and that he made my life undeniably vibrant."

At this, Nick let out a strained cough, tugging at the collar of his uniform, "When you say things like that, Judy, I want to just say 'fuck it' and take you right here and now."

Judy laughed at this, "Well, I'll try to level the compliment a bit, seeing that you get flustered easily."

They finally arrived at what the ZPD officers, Bogo included, call the Morgue, for obvious reasons. As they entered, Judy visibly shivered at the sudden drop of temperature. Passing rows after rows of operating tables, they made their way to an otter standing on one such table. Since the mustelid had her back turned to them, they were oblivious as to what exactly she was doing.

In his usual gruff voice, Bogo spoke up. "Arcelia, report."

When the otter turned, Judy gave a small shriek when she realized what the former was doing.

With one of her hands _inside_ the lion's chest, he gave a hearty, almost comical smile to the arrivals. "Hi Chief. Sorry, give me a moment."

It was all the duo could do not to cringe sight in front of them.

Bogo, on the other hand, looked as if he has seen this a million times.

"There we go!" Gloved up to her elbows, she took out her hand from the carcass and jumped down on the tiled floor. The obvious bullet she was holding was put on a small glass plate and placed on the table. She removed the bloody gloves and paced them in the nearby hazmat waste bin. Looking at the reactions of the two, especially the rabbit's, she smirked, "I take it that it's your first time seeing a body?"

Nick was the one who replied for the two, something Judy will be eternally grateful for since she was still somewhat reeling at what she just witnessed. "Not really. It's just that you don't see an otter arm-deep inside a lion every day. Though I must say, you're quite hands-on in what you do here."

The pun was not lost to the otter as she laughed loudly, while Judy and Bogo face-palmed themselves.

 _Ugh, should've seen that pun coming…_ Bogo thought.

"You. I like you." She said, her laughter dying down, pointing at Nick. She turned to Bogo, "How come this is the first time I'm meeting them, Chief?"

"Probably because this is their first time leading a murder investigation. Unlike you, other mammals don't want to be near dead bodies in a daily basis." Bogo cleared his throat, "Hopps, Wilde, meet Barbara Arcelia, Precinct One's coroner. Arcelia, I assume you know these two."

"Who hasn't? Well, other than brain-dead people, that is. I really want to shake your hands, but… you know.

Nick replied, "I think verbal pleasantries is preferable. I actually heard about you before, from other officers."

Barbara raised a brow at this, "Oh? And what do they say about me?"

"That you like to make 'dead' jokes when you give reports. My kind of mammal. Believe me, I'm just _dying_ to meet you."

Arcelia's laugh was so loud Bogo thought that it would've been enough to wake the Barbary lion up.

"Alright, that's it!" Judy took Nick's collar and yanked it down. Hard. He gave a choked yelp as she leveled Nick to her piercing eyes, "You, sir, get to sleep on the couch tonight if you tell one more joke."

With menacing eyes like hers, who would dare disregard her threat? "Sh-shutting up now."

Releasing her hold, Nick stumbled a little before fixing the collar of his uniform. Seeing the look on his partner's face, he made a zipping motion on his muzzle and gave a gesture for them to continue. Bogo gave Judy an appreciative nod, "Thank you for that, Hopps." He turned towards the otter, "Now, what can you say about our victim Arcelia?"

Barbara jumped on where the lion was laying down, folding the white cloth that covered his body up to the waist area, "Well, for starters, cause of death was severe blood loss. Discoloration suggests that he was already dead for one to two hours before being found. The bullet entered here," she pointed to the bullet wound, "And passed through the sternum and straight to the heart. The bullet was lodged in it, and, as you saw, was just removed. I'll give you the analysis later. Now, I'm no expert in guns, but from what I'm seeing, it's a single .40 bullet."

Bogo snorted, "A bullet that size could easily kill a medium-sized mammal."

"Yes, and that is evident with our friend over here. Also, if you look closely, you can see some singeing of his fur and burn marks on his skin around the bullet wound. This suggests that he was shot point-blank range, with the gun already touching his chest."

Judy made a face, "Death would be instantaneous."

"On the contrary," Barbara replied, "It's a common misconception that mammals immediately die when shot in the heart. It all depends on the bullet used. Though the bullet is indeed already lethal to medium-sized mammals, it's not large enough to cause instant death. Lethal, but not immediate.

"After being shot, our friend here was actually still alive. When the bullet was lodged in his heart, blood began filling his pericardium, a thin layer of tissue that surrounds the heart. Since the bullet managed to pass through major blood vessels, large amounts of blood filled it within seconds. Pressure caused the pump function of the heart to slow, eventually leading to his death. With how extensive the damage is, I can confidently say that he died within a matter of a few minutes."

Barbara paused for a minute, letting the others take it all in. It was Nick who spoke next, "Since the gunshot was made point-blank, it may suggest that the killer snuck up on him."

"That's possible." Bogo replied, "Are there any other injuries besides the gunshot wound?"

Barabara shook her head, "No other signs of injures."

"So whoever did it, did it quickly." Nick continued, "The killer sneaks up on him, the victim turns around, and gets shot."

"That, or maybe he knew the killer." Judy said.

"What do you mean?" Nick asked.

Judy contemplated for a bit before answering, "I mean there was no sign of struggle from the victim before getting shot. The killer might be someone who he trusts enough, walks closer to him, and murders him on the spot. His phone was also found near his body, destroyed beyond recognition. Killer might have wrecked it to take out evidence. Our victim may have contact with him before being killed."

Nick nodded, "That is also possible." He turned to Bogo, "Do we have jam-cams on the murder scene?"

Bogo shook his head, "Sadly no. The cameras are so spread out in that area that it's hard to even follow a single car. We don't know where they came from."

"How about witness statements?" Nick asked, being hopeful.

Bogo shook his head once again, "The only witness statement we have was that of the sheep who found her, Rozanne Ayala. You would have to interview the mammals in the surrounding buildings to see if they heard anything."

Nick and Judy nodded, simultaneously replying, "Yes sir."

"Good." He turned towards the otter, "Is there anything else Arcelia?"

"I'll run the bullet to forensics." She said, "Last time I checked, they're also tinkering with this guy's laptop. Might shed some light on why our friend here was murdered."

"I already came by a while ago. Could be a while before they can give us anything solid. In the meantime, you two would have to ask mammals in the buildings near the crime scene, search his house, and workplace."

At the mention of the workplace, the two let out a groan. Bogo raised his eyebrows, his tone suddenly lowering the temperature further, "Am I hearing things or did you two just _complain_ to me?"

Realizing what they did, Judy quickly clarified, "N-no, not at all sir. It's just that he is- _was_ , the Managing Editor for the Zootopian Gazette." She said, pointing to the lion.

Hearing the magazine company that the buffalo also learned to abhor, Bogo softened his features, "Ah, I understand completely."

Nick tilted his head, "You do?"

The buffalo snorted. "Of course. That damnable article they published almost a year ago painted one of my officers, one of my _best_ officers, in such a bad light that it actually hindered the execution of their duties." They might be seeing things, but they could have sworn their chief _smirked_ when he continued. "Let's just say that I gave them a piece of my mind, and may have scarred a mammal or two. I hold them in slight contempt as you do."

Nick positively beamed at this, "Aw thanks chief! You do care!"

Those words would have been enough, and the conversation would cease. But, as they all knew Nick Wilde, he just _cannot_ resist the urge to nark those around him.

"Does this mean I can call you Uncle Bogo from now on?"

Bogo and Judy exchanged one look which the rabbit immediately understood. She grabbed the fox by the ear and began to drag him away towards the door, eliciting pained cries from him, " _Ouch ouch ouch!_ I give up, Carrots! I give up!"

"Just send the report on the bullet on my desk and their cubicle." Bogo said to Barbara, who was thoroughly enjoying the scene in front of her.

"You got it chief. And why don't you bring those two here more often? They're more entertaining than my _lively_ conversations with my buddies here." She said, spreading her arms to the whole room.

Bogo just snorted at this. He followed the duo and shut the door.

She stared at it for a few more seconds before talking, "Those two just make the cutest couple, don't they?"

She was met by utter silence from the lion.

She sneered, "I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

 **ZSOCO stands for "Zootopia Scene Of the Crime Operatives".**

 **With all of the medical mumbo-jumbo I inserted in there, I assumed the body as very like that of humans, save a few features unique to each type of mammals. Don't hate me for it, please!**


	3. Chapter 3: Keeping Secrets

**Hey Guys! So just wanted to say a few tings first. I'm taking most of my free time in work in writing this. This have been mellow so far so I was able to post this quite early, given that I made this chapter immediately after the previous one.**

 **This chapter is a bit long and will shed some light into what exactly we are dealing with. Hope you enjoy!**

 **To Combat Engineer:**

 **Thank you for you kind words. I'm really happy that someone is actually enjoying my story :) I tried to make all of the characters' personalities as close to the movie as possible without being overly dramatic or something. I always ask myself: "Is this what this character would do in the movie?" It really helps put things into perspective.**

 **To GhostWolf88:**

 **Thank you! I actually spent twenty minutes reading on what's happening to the body if by chance you get shot in the heart. Really interesting, I might say. And just like with Combat Engineer, I try make my characters as close to the movie a possible. I just hope I do justice by it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own a lot of things, which doesn't include Zootopia.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Keeping Secrets

 _11:37 am, Banyon Street, Savannah Central_

The streets were empty when the two mammals turned the corner. Even though it was broad daylight and the sun was already at its zenith, the sunlight was not that scorching, and the air held a warmth comfortable enough for them. But as soon as late afternoon arrives, it would be as hot as Sahara Square. No other mammal can be seen around them. After all, Savannah Central is notorious for their very expensive, overly priced apartments and houses. Very few managed to afford such places and still have enough money for leisure spending. Empty streets are a common place, save the residential areas. As they walked, the petty conversations regarding their jobs was an obvious topic of choice for mammals who were dating, though the two of them didn't mind.

The leopard beside him was fine with it actually. Others find it overly cliché to talk about their typical livelihood, seeing it as a pathetic attempt either to jumpstart the dialogue, or prevent the conversation from dying. He thinks so too, but the spotted mammal holding his hand gave no indication of such. Though he appeared stoic, he can tell that he was dying to hear more.

Oh the irony.

He was grateful that they seem to be the only mammals in the street, and rightfully so. It was pure luck that the leopard beside him had lived here just like thirteen years ago and never left. Only a handful of mammals are able to afford the houses and rents. With the absence of other's presence, it would make this so much easier for him. Two guys holding hands are bound to get the attention of some mammals, so he was appreciative of this.

Their conversation eventually delved into the topic of love.

"You know, I'm never really for this dating business. But seeing that I actually had fun today, I guess it was really worth a try." said the leopard, his deep voice showed a bit of his age.

The other mammal chuckled, "Yeah. Considering that you're forty-five and I'm twenty-three, I was surprised that a mammal like you was still searching for love."

"Yeah, well, you can never be sure of anything these days."

"And despite only getting to know you for two days online, you seemed to enjoy our date." He replied, latching himself to the leopard's arm.

"That I did, Mark. Thanks."

 _Mark? Oh right, that's my name today._ "No problem, my big kitty cat."

"And just so you know," he paused as he held his partner in a rather sultry look. "When we get home I'm gonna pound that little ass of yours so hard, you won't be able to sit down for a week."

The other just smiled at this.

They remained hands intertwined as they continued their way back towards the leopard's house. After a few moments of silence, 'Mark' spoke up, "Say, have you been arrested before?"

Surprised at the question, he tilted his head at this. "Well that's a random question if I heard one. Why do you ask?"

He shrugged, "Just curious."

The leopard paused for a bit before answering, "Well no. Almost did though."

"Yeah? What happened?"

Another pause, "Let's just say nobody crosses me and my friends."

When they arrived at the leopard's house, Mark looked at the surrounding buildings and lampposts. He had scouted this area a number of times, though you can never be too careful. Everything has to be perfect.

Everything.

He made his face appear as curious as possible to avoid any suspicion, in case anyone or anything was watching. There was not a single security camera in the immediate vicinity.

He smiled.

Looking at the leopard's house, it appeared lavish on the outside. The garden was lush and riddled with flowers. _Huh, he seems to have a thing for gardening…_ Looking around, he could see that the other houses looked almost the same as his, save for a few which had different colors and was absent of any plants in the outer façade. He could hear the ticking of the automatic sprinkler on the garden, explaining why there was not a speck of dried grass despite the sunlight.

His attention went back to the leopard as soon as he heard the turning of the lock. Opening the door, he followed the other mammal inside the house. It looked as profligate as it was outside. Though spacious, the white-tiled floor was covered with a thick rug ornamented with red, intricate patterns. It might as well be from another country. A large fifty-inch flat screen television was the main attraction of the living room, which sat above a fireplace. Small paintings adorned the white walls, and the couch sat amiably against the wall, facing the tv.

Yet he barely noticed them.

Instead, his attention was focused on the leopard in front of him, who was in the process of removing his top clothes. Now away from any possible prying eyes, he sat on one of the chairs beside the couch, his previous lovey-dovey personality all but a ruse as of the moment. Seemingly confused at the inaction of the other mammal, the leopard raised his eyebrows, "You're not gonna strip?"

Mark remained silent, starring at the half-naked mammal. This merited a confused look from the leopard, "Why are you staring at me like that?"

This time, he gave a reply. "Do you know who I am?"

"What?"

"I said do you know who I am?" he repeated a little louder.

"What the fuck are you on about, Mark?"

He just laughed at this. The leopard's face devolved into a scowl, getting pissed off by the second, "Are you gonna take off your clothes or what? I don't have all day."

At this, the other mammal stood up, removing his shirt and tossing it on his shoulder. The leopard's eyes darted to his chest, his face changing into a rather curious look. A long, horizontal line of pink flesh was visible on his torso. Starting from the left shoulder, cascading down towards his stomach area. It was devoid of any strand of fur. For him, it looked so intricate, so exotic, so striking-

And so familiar.

The leopard's gaze landed on his friend's face, getting the immediate feeling that something is terribly wrong here. The other mammal just stared at him, his hands behind his back. His thoughts suddenly tempestuous as it attempted to make sense of the mammal in front of him. Yes… familiar. He seemed familiar… That face, that scar, his species-

Then it finally clicked.

 _No._

"Wait, you're-"

He didn't even get to finish the sentence as a loud bang pierced the formerly silent surroundings. He felt himself getting pushed slightly backwards, nudging his ornate lamp toppled and shattered on the ground. He looked at his companion, suddenly confused as to what happened.

He was holding something metallic, a small puff of smoke billowing out from its tip.

A second later he felt warmth spreading over his chest area. Looking down, he saw red began cascading downwards, coming from the now gaping hole on his left torso.

It barely registered to him that he had been shot as his legs gave up and he slumped to the ground.

His eyes, frantic and trying to stay open, looked at the other mammal that he now recognized.

The other mammal stepped closer to him as he gushed out his life essence. He crouched down near the leopard's head. He was whimpering pathetically as he tried vainly to stay alive.

Holding the leopard's head gently, he smiled, "Goodbye my kitty cat."

Then he stood up and exited the house.

* * *

 _3:00 pm, Zootopian Gazette, Downtown Area_

The first thing Nick and Judy noticed when they exited the cruiser was the abundance of cars in the lot. The section they parked in was reserved for the medium-sized vehicles. It was quite some ways from the building, so a little walk was in order. Farther to the corner of the lot was for the large-sized mammals, whereas even here you can see their cars towering over them. The one nearest to the building, just off to its side was the area for the small-mammal vehicles.

With these number of cars, they can only imagine how crowded it would be inside the Zootopian Gazette.

"Hey Carrots, rather crowded today, don't you think?" Nick asked, straightening his uniform and polishing his badge with his sleeves. Ever since he became a police officer, one thing he would always take in mind was the way he looked. _Appearance is the best first impression you can make, Little Nicky._ His father's words rang true in his mind. It has been ingrained in him since the day he said such wisdom. It did not matter what other mammals see you as. An urbane look can go a long way in making people see you as someone respectable. Sure, there were still mammals who assumed that he was tricking them by wearing a police uniform as part of some con, but wearing the uniform that signified something he could truly be proud off, it really makes you appreciate its weight and value. He was truly and genuinely happy with what he has achieved so far.

And he owed it all to the bunny walking beside him.

"It's the Zootopian Gazette, Nick, the biggest magazine company in all of Zootopia." Said Judy. "The issues they release reach even as far as Deerbrooke County. Hell, my sisters buy every single one of them back during my training to join the ZPA. I swear I smelled drool on the male celebrity section."

Nick gave a hearty laugh at that, "And wouldn't you have joined them in their drooling session at least once?"

Surprisingly, at least to the fox, Judy remained indifferent to the obvious jest against her. "No. I told you I was training for the ZPA. I don't have time for that nonsense."

"Wow, bet you were the life of the party back then."

This time, Judy gave a half-hearted punch to the fox. She tried to tone it down a little, given what happened this morning. A slight bruise did indeed start to form before they left the precinct. After apologizing numerous times, and Nick placating her numerous times as well, she began reconsidering her ways of retaliation when it came to Nick messing with her in their usual banter.

But you know what they say. Old habits die hard.

"Yeah very funny." Then she smirked, "Though I have to say, I only have eyes for foxes these days."

Nick raised an eyebrow at this, "Oh really now?" HE inquired playfully. "Did someone already catch those gorgeous eyes of yours?"

She looked up, as if thinking deeply, "Well, there is this one fox. He was a hustler you know."

"Oh do tell."

"His street-smarts are impeccable. Knows Zootopia like the back of his hand. He is also irresistibly charming, pleasant to be with. And he could read mammals like an open book. A very handy perk, if I may say so. When I first saw him, I thought he's some no-good shifty fox, but he has proven otherwise these past years. And that _handsome_ face of his… oh I just want to kiss it every morning when I wake up, cuddled together." Nick's ears perked up at the next words. "He is brave, loyal, helpful, and trustworthy. The perfect boy scout that would undoubtedly lend a hand for those in need. He is just a darling to be with, and I just can't imagine my life being without him."

Judy could swear he could see tears on the edges of Nick's eyes. He put his hands on his chest as he gave the most loving look Judy have ever seen, "Carrots... Judy... damn that's… hearing those words coming from you I… I just-"

"Who the hell said it's you? I'm talking about Finnick."

Time seem to stop as Nick remained still. It felt like he was literally dazed by that last sentence that came out of Judy. And when he finally registered the words in his mind, his face devolved into a scowl that could match Bogo's.

Judy's laughter a few seconds later just added large blocks of salt to his wounds.

"Oh god your face! Your face… I can't…" She said, barely being able to say the words as she became hysterical. She was like that for almost a minute as her laughter gradually died down.

Nick began walking to the front doors of the ZG once more, pouting all the way. "You're evil, Carrots. The evilest mammal that ever walked this planet."

Rubbing her tear-filled eyes, she caught up with Nick. "I'm sorry Nick, I just can't resist. The timing was there, the opportunity… I just took it and, wow, I just hustled you. Again."

Nick grumbled, "Yeah, yeah, some hustler you are. Play with a fox's feelings, would you?"

Her elation immediately died at those words. She knows very well how the tone his voice sounds like when he's annoyed or irritated, and this was not it. Those words sounded pained and indignant. He stared at Nick as she realized she might have took it _way_ too far.

She tried grabbing his paws, but she didn't realize that he put them in his pockets. "Look Nick, it's just a joke. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Nick just continued walking.

"Nick please…" she said, her words verging on desperation.

Nick suddenly stopped, giving out a long sigh. He looked at Judy, and on his face was… sadness? "Look Carrots, you may not realize it, but those words really meant a lot to me, especially the boy scout part. Seeing someone, _hearing_ someone appreciate me like that, especially coming from you… you know that you mean a lot to me, right? And I know that goes both ways. It's just that, when you realize that the respect, the gratitude others show you were never those at all… It's like the boy scout thing all over again. I never wanted to feel that way if I can help it."

Judy just stood there, eyes wide as she realized the implications of her seemingly innocent gag.

 _You stupid little hillbilly bunny._

Nick let out another sigh, "Look, I-I may have over reacted. Sorry about-"

The air in his lungs almost left him as the rabbit latched herself around his chest. He planted his right foot back to regain his balance and prevent them from toppling over, "Oh god I'm so sorry, Nick. I didn't realize I sounded that way. Those words I said- It's… it's like that press conference again. I'm so stupid… so stupid." Her voice cracked at the end. Hearing her sound like that was ultimately heart-breaking for Nick.

 _Way to overreact, you old fool._

"I really am just a-"

"Dumb bunny?" Nick continued, "Yes, yes you are." Then Judy felt lips touch her forehead, a warm smile creasing his lips. "But you're _my_ dumb bunny."

Slowly but surely, those words eased the guilt that was broiling inside her, as cheesy as it might be. They remained that way for a few moments before Judy was the one who broke the contact, "Thanks, Nick. And I really am sorry."

Nick booped her nose with a finger, "You, my little fluff butt, need to stop apologizing. I already forgave you, didn't I? Or do you need more kisses to finally realize it?"

She giggled at that, her laughter sounding like music to Nick's ears. _That's more like it_. "Well, let's continue on, shall we?" She said.

He looked at his surroundings. It was just at that moment when he realized they were still in the lot in front of the ZG, the building still quite a few ways. Looking behind him, their car was farther back as well.

"How big is this damn parking lot?"

* * *

A sharp breeze of cold air hit the duo as they entered the front doors of the Zootopian Gazette. Upon entering the building, the first thing they saw was the complete lack of mammals in the lobby, save for the receptionist sitting behind his desk, smiling as he talked with someone over his smartphone, and the security guard who was busy dozing of at the side chairs. This was surprising, given that the parking lot was jammed-pack with vehicles.

Though the building itself was not that large, having only two floors, the lobby was bright and spacious, encompassing both floors already. It seemed that they spared no expense when it came to lighting. A few couches and beanbags sat the edges of the room, along with countless issues of magazines stacked on the tabletops. To the right, the staircase led towards the second floor which was separated by thick, translucent glass. Inside, you can see silhouette forms of mammals, large and small, moving about. Evidently it was the main working space for the writers. The hustle and bustle were clearly evident as they gazed upon it. Towards the left was clearly a recreational room, filled with numerous beanbags and tables, the same ones from the lobby.

It was comforting in a way. Hell, if you picked up a magazine and put down some rugs, it would get downright cozy.

But for Nick and Judy, they just wanted to get this done quickly.

Seeing the ram security guard snoring away the afternoon, Judy made a grimace. How the hell was this guy employed to guard the place? They could be robbed and he would still be dozing away in dream land.

Seeing Judy's face, Nick's mind immediately came up with something. Though depicted negatively, the natural ability for a fox to move inaudibly is a very handy skill. During ancient times, they used this to sneak up on unsuspecting prey. Nowadays though, most used it to evade trouble, as trouble usually finds foxes, not the other way around.

Though this time, Nick's innate ability to move like a ghost proved true as he neared the ram without making as much as a patter of his paw pads. When Nick was next to him, he silently cleared his throat-

And shouted at the top of his lungs.

"HELP!"

The effect was immediate, and downright comical. The ram shot up almost a foot in the air as his chair toppled over and he landed on his rump. Frantically, he searched for his baton on is belt, holding the wrong end as he waved it hysterically on front if him. His now wide, terrified eyes landed on Nick, who was wearing his famous half-lidded smile, then on Judy, who was laughing her rocks off, wishing desperately that she had caught it all on her phone.

"Sir, I suggest you remain alert at all times. Someone might call for help and as you know, every second counts." Nick said all matter-of-factly.

Judy, now pacified, shook her head disappointingly at the ram, though her smile never left her lips. "Sir my partner is correct. You took on the job to protect everyone on the building, and sleeping on the clock is risking all of their lives."

Expecting a morose response, the two were sorely disappointed when the ram just grumbled, righted his chair, and sat back down. Though at least the way he floundered on the ground seconds ago woke him up from his lethargy.

Giving a nod towards the ram, Nick and Judy walked towards the reception desk.

Looking at the face the young black panther sitting behind the desk was wearing, they can say that he obviously enjoyed the show. He must have finished is call during when they were messing with the guard. Nick could already tell that he was going to like this mammal. "Hello, sir."

"Good morning Officers Hopps and Wilde. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." He said.

It was Judy who replied, "Afternoon actually."

The panther looked at his watch, noticeably a bit surprised at the time. "Oh. I...sorry, I just came in a while ago."

"It's alright Mister…" she looked at the small plate name on the panther's chest, "Andreas. Looks like you enjoyed the show."

"Oh definitely. Old ram got it coming." He said, laughing a bit. "So, how may I help you today?"

"We're here to talk to Mr. Landsley regarding a case." Said Nick.

"A case?" he asked, tilting his head a bit. "Did something happen?"

Nick and Judy looked at each other before nodding slightly, "It's an ongoing investigation and we're in no liberty to disclose any information to the public yet. But it's important that we speak to him. Please understand."

"O-of course. Please give me a moment." He picked up his phone and dialed a series of numbers. He waited a few seconds before the mammal at the other end picked up, "Mr. Landsley, Officers Wilde and Hopps are here. Yes, they said it's for an ongoing investigation… But sir, they said it's important… a-alright sir. I'll send them up."

He looked at the duo, "He said you could go on right up, though he's not happy about it. My apologies. I can show the way to his office."

Nick held up a paw, stopping Andreas from standing up, "No need, bud. We know the way."

"Really? How-" then it clicked. "Oh that's right. I remember the article they made about you, Officer Wilde." Then he looked down in embarrassment, "I-um… I'm sorry for what happened."

Nick raised an eyebrow at this, "Why are you apologizing? From what I remembered, there was a different receptionist back then. A pig, if my memory serves right."

He frowned, "Yes, that was Dayna. I just arrived here a month ago. After what happened, she was fired when she asked a predator, wolf, I think, to exit the building simply because he was a pred. That, along with the whole fiasco on the article about you, really did a number on ZG's reputation."

"Well, that's one thing the ZG and I have in common." Seeing the guilty expression of the young panther, he gave him a smile. "Hey don't worry kid. Just because you're working here doesn't mean you're the least bit responsible for it. Besides, you weren't even there in the first place."

He put out his paw towards the Andreas, "You're a good mammal, kid. Hope everyone's the same as you."

Looking at Nick's paw like it's the Holy Grail, he immediately shook it, albeit being a bit rough, "Th-thank you Officer Wilde!"

"No problem bud. Smell ya later."

Walking towards the stairs right of the reception desk, Judy gave Nick a warm smile, "That was great Nick. You made that kid really happy."

He nodded, "I actually felt a bit bad for him. You saw that guilty look on his face, right? He's too good for his own, well, good."

Judy just hmm'ed in agreement as they ascended the stairs. Last time she was here, her unbridled rage made her fail to see how nice-looking the building was. She remembered storming through this same staircase and into the workstations and offices. Back then when she kicked the door open, she was sure she broke the nose of someone who was unlucky enough to stand behind it. Mammals of all shapes and sizes parted before her like she carried rabies. She went straight to Denis Landsley's office and demanded to take down the article they made about her boyfriend.

Seeing her distant look, Nick stole a quick peck on her cheeks. That seemed to calm her instantly down as she gave him a grateful look. "Don't worry Carrots. You aren't the only one who wants to leave this place."

She sighed, "I know. Let's just get this over with."

Nick was the one who opened the doors that led to the main workplace. The barrage of shouts and typing sounds bombarded their ears as mammals wandered about into different cubicles. It was such a stark contrast on how the lobby looked like. It was even more chaotic during the busy times at the ZPD.

As they walked towards the Editor-in-chief's office located at the end of the center aisle, a handful of mammals paused to stare at the new arrivals. The others either failed to notice them, or they did, but were just too busy to even spare a glance. Looks of familiarity was thrown at them, but the duo, though a bit perturbed on the stares they were getting, continued to pay them no heed.

Upon reaching the door, Judy knocked a few times before a very gruff "Enter" resounded. They suddenly had flashbacks of standing behind a certain buffalo's office door, readying themselves from a sure verbal beatdown.

Opening the door, they saw the lean gazelle at his desk, eyes glued on the papers before him.

Judy spoke with as much civility as she could, "Hello Mr. Landsley. We're here to ask you a few questions regarding the case we are currently investigating."

Expecting a reply from the gazelle, they waited a few moments. But when seconds ticked by, Landsley remained unresponsive. He was busy signing off multiple papers at once and did not even spare them a glance.

This got Judy's blood boiling.

The temperature around them seemed to lower a few degrees as Judy said, " _Excuse me,_ Denis Landsley."

Nick has seen Judy angry a lot of times before. Most of those times were during the onset of the slanderous article made against him by the Zootopian Gazette. Insults were thrown at him, bottles, rocks, even an occasional sandwich or two. But the worse was when he was walking back from buying groceries at the local market. Taking the route he usually took home, he was ambushed by a gang of prey who were waiting around the corner. Punches and kicks were thrown out, and to make matters worse, they even had the audacity to steal everything he bought. Fortunately, Judy was there by the time he got back to their shared apartment. He was so badly beaten up that he was immediately rushed to the hospital. His injuries left him out of commission for months. After watching the surveillance video of the assault, Judy could hardly stomach the sight of his beloved being pummeled to death.

The mammal hunt that ensued shortly thereafter was made quick with the surveillance video. And Judy Hoops carved a warpath in finding those responsible.

He had never seen her angry like that since… ever.

Hell hath no fury like a bunny whose fox boyfriend was scorned.

She had thought about that event a lot, and it just occurred to her then how a number of mammals _really_ see their relationship. It all started with the article, and evolved into something truly ugly.

And this gazelle in front of Judy was responsible for allowing it to get published.

It was safe to assume that Judy Hopps holds a certain hatred for Landsley and Koto.

Upon hearing his full name, his eyes darted upwards, looking like their presence only just registered to him. The glance only lasted a few seconds before his attention returned to his papers. "Hopps and Wilde. If you have _additional_ complaints at the ZG like those of previous times, you can pass it to our secretary and we'll look into it. Have a nice day."

Judy's jaw dropped at those words. Never before was she dismissed so discourteously, and in uniform to boot. This gazelle had the _audacity_ to talk to her as if she was just some book to be shelved away and ignored.

Pointing a finger at him, her words seethed with hate as she took a step forward, "Now wait just a damn min-"

"Mister Landsley, we would appreciate if you address us as _Officers_ Hopps and Wilde. We are here to ask you a few questions regarding our current case and your participation in the matter is not only important, but obviously _demanded_ as well."

This made both Judy and Landsley stop. Nick rarely spoke in a no-nonsense manner. Even though his voice is level enough that you would not notice anything off, she can tell with the way his eyes glinted as he stared at Landsley, he was mighty pissed off.

And you do not want a pissed off Nicholas Wilde.

"That being said," Nick continued, "You _will_ be charged with obstruction of justice due to your continuance in ignoring officers who require your cooperation, thus preventing the full course of their duties to be performed."

At this, they finally had Landley's full attention. He put his pen down, and stared at the two officers, his hands clasped together on his desk. Seconds later, he motioned for them to continue.

"Thank you, Mr. Landsley." Said Nick. He turned to Judy, his face returning into that warm smile of his, "Officer Hopps, you may continue."

Giving Nick an appreciative nod, he realized that he indirectly stopped her from punching the living daylights out of the gazelle. Oh how good that would have felt. "Thank you, Officer Wilde."

She faced the gazelle, "As we have said Mr. Landsley, we need to ask you questions regarding an employee of the Zootopian Gazette. Are you familiar with this mammal?" Judy held up a picture of Lambert.

Landsley's eyebrow raised at this, "Christopher? He's our managing editor. What about him?"

"He was found dead in an alley this morning."

Now that _really_ got his attention. He sat up so quickly the duo can't help but flinch back, "W-what? Murdered?"

"That is correct. His body was found in an alley at Wolfden street. He was gunned down and we're here to find out why someone wanted him dead."

"O-of course." He sat down slowly, putting his hooves on his head. He seemed genuinely rattled by the news.

Judy took out her trusty recorder pen and pad. "When was the last time Mr. Lambert reported for work?"

"Yesterday. He…he was just here yesterday."

"Was he acting a bit strange? Like he was nervous or scared? Anything that would indicate something out of the ordinary."

He shook his head, "No. Nothing like that. In fact, he was happy. Smiling all the way despite the stacks of drafts he needed to see before our next issue."

Judy scribbled a few times, "Do you know why that was?"

"Rumor says that he was going out for a few drinks with his new date. I don't really pester people about their personal lives, but when news spreads in the workplace, it spreads like wildfire. Though we're not a newspaper company, it comes with the job."

Judy nodded at that, "Did he mention a name? Species? Even animal size?"

"No. People here are discreet. Yes they may have something or someone that makes them happy, but they don't boast or parade them here. Hell, some mammals here even have relationships with their fellow employee, but they keep it hush-hush so as to not interfere with work. We take it very seriously, after all."

Judy can notice his chest was puffed out a bit, looking proud of his subordinates. _Such a pretentious bastard_ … Judy breathed deeply to calm herself. "What more can you tell us about mister Lambert? It appears he has no family of his own. And according to his file, his parents are in another country and hadn't been in contact with him for almost two decades. We thought that his workplace might paint us a better picture of who he is."

"Of course. Well, Christopher was as ordinary as anyone else here. He joined ZG about four years ago, and I was already editor-in-chief by then. Been EIC for almost twelve years now. Anyway, he was a great writer, knows his way around computers, somewhat of a cocky bastard, but I guess it added to that charm of his. He worked hard, real hard. That's why he became Man. Ed. even if it's just his fourth year." Then he put a hoof to his chin, as if he suddenly realized something, "Wait, now that I think about it, he was rather sensitive when it came to his past. During break time, the other employees and I sometimes relax in the recreational room downstairs. Weeks ago, I asked him what he did before joining us. He got all defensive and dismissed me completely, albeit a bit rudely."

Judy resisted another urge to maul him in the face from the sheer irony of his words.

"I think that's all the information we need. Thank you, Mr. Landsley. You can expect us to return with a warrant to search Mr. Lambert's office."

He frowned at this. He somehow disliked the idea of other people messing around with his friend's stuff. "And when would this be?" he asked, his tone slowly sinking back to his irate façade earlier.

"We'll let you know. Good bye, Mr. Landsley" Judy quickly exited the office without waiting for Nick, who in turn gave a small bow and followed her through the door.

Denis just gave a small 'hmph' and returned to his work. Though he suddenly felt somewhat tired after receiving such grave news.

He took a deep breath as he put his hooves on his head once more, wondering how he will break the news to everyone.

* * *

Chief Bogo grunted as he watched the server plop what looked like a cross between mashed potatoes and desert sand on his pate. The cafeteria food in the precinct hadn't improved since even when he joined the force, and that was almost twenty years ago. And they still wondered why he usually leaves the precinct for lunch.

But lunch was over four hours ago.

With all the paperwork he needed to sign and the reports he needed to read, he was surprised that by the time he looked at his watch, it was well into the afternoon. He decided the take a quick break, but leaving the precinct was out of the question since it would take too much time. Begrudgingly, he settled for cafeteria garbage.

Sorry. Cafeteria _food_.

He gave out a sigh as his lumbering form sat down on one of the vacant tables, considering that all of them are vacant. Scooping up the mush that was _supposed_ to look like food, he scrunched his nose and took a bite.

 _Well, at least it tastes better than it looks. Barely._

In an hour, he'll clock out for the day. Since he was chief, he technically has the authority to clock out earlier or later. He wasn't the one who monitored the precinct's working hours, but with him usually leaving well into the night, no one will bat an eye if he left earlier, just this once. He was truly tired, and a good night's rest coupled with a few cans of beer would just do the trick.

Trying not the grimace at the somewhat stale taste of the mash, his mind wandered.

Police work was second nature for Bogo. Even when he was still young, with those "What you want to be when you grow up" plays in the school, hands-down choice for him was becoming a police officer. It was a call, _his_ call, innately buzzing in his head ever since his father mentioned once during their days out in the park how the city is safe because of the ZPD.

He often wondered how he got to be chief in the first place. He underwent three different managements under three different chiefs of police before he was appointed to be the successor of the late Chief Karin, worked hard, sacrificed sweat, tears, and blood. Oh lots of blood. The multiple scars that riddled his body was indicative of such. Though there were questions and comments regarding a prey being the chief of police, they were outright dismissed by the tiger. They knew that her judge of character was impeccable, and the buffalo did show such an unwavering exuberance to uphold the law.

And so Adrian Bogo became the first prey chief of police Zootopia has ever seen.

But as what his predecessor told him, the road ahead would be brutal and relentless.

These past few weeks had been demanding for the buffalo. Though there wasn't any major outbreak in crime, it was just busier than usual. The rising problem in drug transactions in Savannah Central has definitely caught the eye of the public already. Every day, handful of mammals got booked for trafficking, buying, possession, and usage of drugs. Most of it seemed centralized in that area, and Precinct Two required additional officers for patrol.

And this murder case wasn't helping things in the least bit. He believed that Hopps and Wilde are more than capable in handling the investigation, given their penchant for finding clues that would be otherwise missed by some of his other investigators., but if it were not for that letter found near the body, he would have treated this as any other.

He just hoped his two smallest officers do not get hurt in the process.

"Chief! Didn't expect you to be here."

Bogo turned around, his train of thought derailed as he saw his favorite portly cheetah sauntering towards one of the vending machines. "Ben? Aren't you supposed to be at dispatch?" He asked, surprised that the cheetah was not on his post. Dispatch officers are required to man the desk at all times. Emergency calls from other officers might come in at any moment, and one cannot disregard the dispatcher's function as the crux in police communication.

Clawhauser stopped at that, "Oh. Didn't you already approve my request?"

Request? What request?

Seeing the confused look of Bogo, he continued, "I requested to leave earlier today. Officer Jarka is already working dispatch for the next shift."

Then he remembered. He was right. As soon as rollcall ended this morning, Clawhauser called him from the front desk and requested to leave earlier today. He had forgotten that he had already agreed, provided that the next officer for the shift will arrive earlier.

Apparently, his reason was that he would be meeting a friend.

Friend. Bogo doubted that whoever that mammal is, Ben only considered him a friend, seeing that he was on the phone during most of his brakes. He was laughing and smiling and talking and giggling and-

And...

"Right, I forgot. Sorry Ben." He said, putting a hoof on his head. He was _gravely_ tired if his memory was already lapsing. Not to mention the whirling storm that is his mind.

He gave Bogo a worried look, "You okay, Chief?"

He looked around, seeing that they were the only ones there. He gave a slight nod, "Yeah, it's…it's just been a long day. Some rest might just do wonders."

"Oh, clocking out early as well?" Clawhauser said, putting a dollar in the vending machine.

"Yeah." The smell of hot chocolate wafted in the air.

They stayed silent for a few moments before Clawhauser stood next to Bogo, who in turn gave him a confused look. "Yes, Ben?"

He looked at the ground sheepishly as he said, "Can I join you? Just for a minute?"

Bogo stayed silent for a few seconds, his brain unnecessarily meandering at the request. It would be fine wouldn't it? Just a simple request by a friend who wants to spend some time with him.

So why the hell is he not saying anything?

Clawhauser apparently got the wrong message at his boss' silence as he quickly continued, "I-I mean if you're too busy that's alright because I know that you're the chief and all and you need to do a lot of things and me sitting with you talking about things would just waste your time and your meal is almost gone so I think you are almost done and you were supposed to stand up but I stopped you and-"

Bogo put up a hoof to stop Clawhauser's babbling, the latter putting a paw on his mouth as he realized he practically machine-gunned his words. _He's too adorable for his own good_. "It's quite alright, Ben. I could use the company." He said.

The cheetah sighed in relief. "Thank you, Chief." He said, giving Bogo a smile that stilled his rampant thoughts.

Bogo usually valued his privacy, preferring to be alone in almost everything he does. Years of living on his own just shaped him that way. Though he and his partner's comradeship during his days as a beat cop were solid, topics about their personal lives were a no-go. He lives alone, sleeps alone, eats alone… He likes being alone.

But with Ben…

He knows that he really likes the cheetah. More than he should for someone who's only supposed to be a subordinate. Given that he has been in the force for six years, almost as long as his term being Chief, he was always there with him. Some might say that he's just a glorified secretary for Bogo, and the latter actually contemplated if he was treating Clawhauser as such. But Ben dismissed it, saying that they are just jealous that he could spend more time with the chief, yet that statement further solidifies others' speculations.

Whatever he was feeling as of the moment, it has been going in for weeks now. It started when Wilde talked with Ben about Bogo's love life. Though gossip sometimes ran rampant in the precinct, which is the lifeblood of the rumor mill, rarely has it centered on the cape buffalo.

And Nick Wilde was just itching for some information.

He never got it though, mainly due to Bogo almost tossing out the fox when he tried to probe him with questions. But it got Bogo thinking. The slight glances at the cheetah, the quick yet enjoyable talks with him suddenly meant a bit more.

The hardened, austere chief of police placated by a horizontally-challenged cheetah. Who would have guessed?

"May I ask why you're still here? I thought you have someone to meet?" Somehow, it hurts when Bogo said those words.

"Umm, I just clocked out a few minutes ago. Thought I could get some chocolate before I leave. These are my favorite, you know."

Bogo nodded at those words. I brief silence settled upon them, though by no means uncomfortable. He took a few more bites of his stale mash. Without even thinking about it, he blurted out a question to Clawhauser, "Ben, why did you join the force?"

This caught the cheetah off guard. The question was simple enough, and it did not sound like he was being berated. He thought for a few seconds before answering, "I just wanted to make the world a better place."

Bogo snorted at that, "That's something like what Hopps would say. Don't get me wrong, I know you are serious when you said that you wanted to serve the city, but you don't strike me as the 'I want to be an inspirational hero in Zootopia' kind of guy."

"Well, that _is_ true."

There was a slight pause in the conversation before Bogo decided to probe further, this time with a more soothing voice, "So, why _did_ you join the ZPD?"

The cheetah sighed. He was torn with the prospect of telling Bogo his past that he so wanted to remain undisclosed and guarded, despite it being very hypocritical him, since he was the usual source of gossip regarding his fellow officers. Yet he remembered something that might just give him the push he needed.

"You know, I asked Nick once if he had any secrets that was so personal, he hadn't even told Judy yet." Clawhauser said, staring at his cup, "At first he thought that I was just prodding him with gossip topics, but when he realized that I was actually asking for advice, he gave me one that I doubt I would forget anytime soon.

"He said this: 'There's really no perfect time to tell secrets, especially those that you would rather keep locked up in a box. There are only people who are ready to listen and understand what you went through, and not judge in the slightest. Trusting someone is always coupled with a sense of vulnerability that no one wants to feel. But that's absolutely normal. Judy had been with me through hell and back, and I told her everything there is to know about me, even the most sordid of details. Though it terrified me at first, in the end, the only thing you'll realize is that this person is someone you trust enough to tell your weaknesses to. And there's no greater friend than that.'"

Bogo remained silent at those words. He had known the fox for four years now, but it now only occurred to him the kind of special bond he and Hopps have. Before applying to the ZPA, he had a one-on-one with Wilde. Right off the bat, he shared to him everything that he was. From his traumatic experience with the Ranger Scouts up to the kinds of hustles he pulled. He always remained at this side of the law, never going over and beyond, though at times he had skirted at the very edges. When all was said and done, he realized that this fox in front of him, who he hasn't known for even a week, bled out his life story to him.

He was more serious in going legit than he thought.

 _What did Hopps do to him?_

Then something clicked in him, "Wait, so you asked Wilde for advice in keeping secrets?"

"Yeah." Then he turned to Bogo, smiling warmly at him, "You asked why I joined the ZPD, right? Well that reason would be my dad."

Bogo raised an eyebrow at this, "Your dad inspired you to join the ZPD?"

He gave a morose laugh, "I guess he did, but not in the way you think. And… it's not something I'm completely proud of."

He gipped his cup tighter, as if it could jump away at any moment and leave him there all alone. "My dad, Nestan Clawhauser, was not a very good mammal. Though sober as he may be, he was always out with his friends doing god knows what. I never really cared to know that much since my focus was school." He paused for a second, "He sometimes did drugs when I'm not home. Even though I was still in middle school, I'm not oblivious to what he was doing. I confronted him once about it... the bruises took almost two weeks to heal. He got involved with other stuff like larceny, arson, severe cases of vandalism…

"Then… then there came a time when he came home and he was just so... paranoid. I asked him what's the matter, but it was like he was in a trance. He kept muttering and muttering. Then I noticed the blood on his body. I just stared at him when it finally dawned on me what happened. What he had done."

The feline let out a breath that he didn't even realize he's holding it, "I ran away after that. I just got enough saved up and bunked with a friend. I ceased all contact with him. I was scared at first, thinking that he would search for me and bring me back, but it didn't happen. I went to college and eventually found a job in Bug-Burga. That's when I finally had the courage to go back and see how he was doing after all these years.

"He died months ago trying to escape the police. He triggered the alarm in an appliance store. He jumped a fence. Landed smack dab in the middle of the road. He didn't even see the truck coming."

He sighed, "By then, I wasn't really shocked by the news. He was just a stranger to me. When we buried him, I kept thinking of all the things he had done, all of the mammals he had hurt. At first, I refused to acknowledge it. But now I realized that it was just the plain truth. My dad was a bad mammal who did unspeakable things. So shortly after that I considered becoming a cop, thinking that I could at least make amends with what my father did. I applied to the ZPA, and eventually got stationed here. And… that's it."

All the while, he did not glance at Bogo even once, afraid of what he might think of him now that he knew his secrets. But when he turned to face the buffalo, the look he saw was so unexpected coming from Bogo that he blinked a few times to see if what he's seeing is real.

Was that _sorrow_ on the chief's face?

"Ben, you know that what your father did was not, in any conceivable way, your fault. You do not have to act like you have some sort of responsibility over it." He said. His voice was so kind and caring that he just wanted to jump in and wrap his arms around his form.

 _Wait, where did_ that _thought come from"_

"Oh I know that. Believe me I do. But I feel like I should've done at least something to prevent it. That there was a chance things might have done a one-eighty had I intervened. But I was still young then, and could barely understand the world. So now that I'm at the ZPD, I just feel this sense of accomplishment with the reason I joined in the first place, being a dispatch officer and helping our fellow enforcers with their jobs."

"And you're damn good at it." Bogo added, this time his face showed a genuine smirk.

Clawhauser laughed at this, "Thanks Chief. That means a lot."

Bogo nodded, "And thank you, Ben, for sharing it with me."

Clawhauser smiled, "No problem chief."

Finishing the last of his hot chocolate, he stood up slowly and went for the door. Before he could exit the cafeteria, he looked back and gave Bogo the warmest smile the buffalo has ever seen, "I hope we could do this again sometime, Chief."

He smiled, "Likewise, Ben. See you tomorrow."

"You too."

As the cafeteria door closed, he stared at it for a few more seconds before he looked down on his almost-finished mash snack. His thoughts went unconsciously to the cheetah's father. He would have to search that name.

He took the last bite of the mash.

He grimaced.

 _Tastes like shit_.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So I just want to clarify somethings first.**

 **I already mentioned in this chapter that Bogo really likes Clawhauser, but I will try to make it a point to regain his personality. I just don't see him being all embarrassed and fidgety with his crush on Ben. He is a hardened mammal and he doesn't beat around the bush. I just hope his character does not deviate from that kind of facade.**

 **Next, Judy and Nick is already a couple, yes, but their relationship is by all means not perfect. There will come times when they experience hiccups and need to have a little heart-to-heart talk to clear things up. They make mistakes because in the end, they are still normal mammals. Much like is Clawhauser. I added a bit of a backstory to him and hope it went well and not overly pretentious.**

 **Lastly, I'm not sure that this chapter is a good one IMO. This was what I came up with first, but have half a mind to just scrap it and make another. My writing here is just bad in general, at least with how I see it. I'll try to make it better in the future.**

 **All of that said and done, please leave a review! It helps me immensely!**


	4. Chapter 4: Be Safe

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. A lot of things happened in school and I barely got the time to type. I'll try to update as much as I can, but with an upcoming exam, I don't think I typing as much as I should.**

 **During the last chapter, Combat Engineer told be that Nick could've filed a slander case against the ZG. That actually never crossed my mind, and now I feel silly. It would make a lot more sense. But I don;t think I would be changing it anytime soon. I'm trying to learn writing stories as much as I can, and I want to look back into this as something that I could definitely improve on. But thanks a lot for telling me.**

 **Now, let us continue with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia. I wish I did, so I could actually have all of the Nick plushies I want. Oh well.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Be Safe

Bogo let out a sigh as he closed the drawer on his desk. Today has been agonizingly long for the buffalo and he was looking forward for some well-deserved R and R. The amount of paperwork he had read, re-read, and signed was astonishing, even for him. And the constant migraine wasn't helping in the least bit. But he was still waiting for the report of a particular duo who hasn't contacted him for the whole day. Maybe he should call them and see what they've got. He doesn't want them to return here find out he was already out for the day.

Pulling out his phone, he dialed Wilde's number. It took only a few seconds before the fox picked up the line. The snarky voice he had grown accustomed to, much to his annoyance, blared out the speaker, _"Hey Chief! Missed me already?"_

Bogo frowned at that, and he was sure Wilde could sense it too, "I don't have time for your games, Wilde. Did you get anything from the interview?"

" _We got a bit actually. We'll tell you everything when we get back to the precinct."_

"And when would that be?"

" _Oh, about three hours. Give or take."_

Bogo's eyes widened at that, "Three hours!? Where the hell are you two?"

Before Wilde could answer, there was a knock at the door. Great. Just great. He grumbled, realizing that his plans for an earlier rest might be too good to be true and another batch of headaches are inbound.

Just his damn luck.

He returned his attention to his phone, "You two better turn in your reports to me _before_ rollcall tomorrow or I'll personally-"

He was suddenly interrupted by a series of yelps and cries from the other line. Confused, he stared at the phone for a minute. And…wait… if he listened closely, he could almost hear the same squeaks of pain.

It sounded as if it was coming from just outside his door.

Then it clicked.

 _That little-_

His internal outburst was cut off by the door suddenly opening, a small rabbit dragging a yapping fox by the ear as they entered his office. He put a hoof on his head for what seemed like the millionth time today. Stopping in front of the desk, Hopps pushed the fox forward by the ear, glaring icily at her captive as he whimpered. "Now what do you say to the Chief, Nick?"

Downcast at the seemingly humiliating position that he was in, he bowed his head slightly, "Sorry, Chief."

Hopps released her hold on Wilde as the latter began gently stroking his ear, "That's some grip you have, Carrots. Felt like you're tearing it off my head."

Bogo let out another sigh, which also felt like the millionth time.

He had half a mind to throw Wilde out of the window. "Just tell me what you've got. I'm about to leave for the night."

Nodding, Hopps jumped on the oversized chair, leaving more than enough space for the fox to leap beside her. Now settled, they laid everything to Bogo.

"We went to the ZG's main branch and talked to Landsley." Said Judy. "Apparently, Lambert last went to work just yesterday. Nothing was out of the ordinary."

Bogo raised an eyebrow at this, "How did talking with Landsley go?"

Judy grimaced, giving enough of a hint for Bogo to know how it went, "I swear I would've punched him in the face hadn't it been for Nick."

The fox chuckled at this, "Yeah, he actually thought that we were there to file a complaint from the article. Ignored us at first, then shelved my poor bunny here. I cleared things and told him that we're there to ask a few questions."

"Even told him that we'll charge him with obstruction of justice if he didn't cooperate." Judy continued.

"You know we can't do that, right? Refusal to help the police is not grounds for OOJ." Said Bogo.

Nick smirked, "But he didn't know that. Was enough for him to cooperate, though."

Bogo could actually feel the slight tug of a smile on his face. Sometimes this crafty little fox just impressed him. "And what else did you find?"

Judy continued, "Rumors had been circulating that he met someone. They said that he looked genuinely happy during work."

"…But?"

"No one knows who that mammal is. Kept quiet about it. But whoever she is, they might be the one who last saw Lambert before he died."

"Possible suspect?" Bogo asked.

Judy nodded, "Could be. Also, Landsley said that he's a bit protective of his past. Downright avoided talking about it. We looked at his file and we can't find anything incriminating. We talked a bit with his officemates and they all said the same thing."

"We also requested a search warrant for his office. Might give us more if we searched the place." Nick said.

Bogo nodded. "I'll try to fast-forward it with the DA. Anything else?"

Judy shook her head, "No. We're still waiting for forensics to give us anything with the bullet. The laptop would be a great help as well, _if_ we find anything there."

A soft knock on the door signaled a pause in their conversation. "Come in." Bogo said.

The door opened and a large snow leopard entered, carrying two manila folders. To any other mammal, they would have to do a double take as the leopard is the spitting image of Fabienne Growley, the famous news anchor. But if you look closely, and when you actually hear his voice, it would be apparent that this mammal is actually her twin brother, Roland Growley. His silvery-gray fur was riddled with white patches and black spots very much like his sister's. The lab coat he was wearing swayed as he walked. Roland became sort of a celebrity when he decided to join the precinct. Years later, he then became the lead forensic analyst. He gave a slight nod to both Nick and Judy as he walked towards Bogo's desk.

"Ah, speak of the devil." Said Wilde, smiling at his friend.

The snow leopard smirked at Nick, handing him one of the folders and giving Bogo the other. "Me? A devil? Wilde, I'll have you know I'm one of the sweetest mammals you'll ever meet!"

Nick returned the look, "Yeah, until you sneak a peek at Wolford's ass and suddenly we have a crazy predator on the loose."

At these words, his gaze at Nick suddenly became… amorous, as if he was sizing him up for a delicious meal. "Well you know-"

"Growley, that's enough." Bogo said, then turned to Nick, who visibly twitched back at his look, "And shut your pie hole, Wilde."

"Of course, chief." whimpered Wilde.

Roland smirked at the suddenly submissive fox. "Here's the forensics report. We analyzed the bullet Barbara gave us, as well as the laptop the victim had." He leaned on the desk, which was easy for him since he was almost level with Bogo. "Unfortunately, it was wiped clean. Not a single folder, file, or program was left. We suspected that it was reformatted with a virus of some kind, which destroyed itself as soon as it was done erasing everything. We can't confirm anything since it didn't leave a single trace. So no go for the laptop." He heard a few groans of discontentment, probably from the two partners.

"The bullet, in the other hand, gave us substantial results. Open your folders and you'll see the pictures." The others did as was told and showed the picture of the bullet that was taken out from the lion's body.

Roland moved beside Nick and Judy and pointed a claw towards a zoomed-in image of the bullet, "Do you see the striations here? At the tail of the bullet? Every gun leaves grooves on the bullet when it fires it. The imprint is what can be traced back to what kind of gun it was fired from. Now, based on the hexagonal-patterned grooves and flats, and the type of the bullet itself, a .40 caliber, the gun the killer used was a Glock 27, a small, sub-compact pistol."

Bogo snorted, being familiar with firearms himself, "A G27. Easy concealed, reliable, and packs quite a punch. A single bullet at the right angle could be very lethal to medium-sized mammals."

"Wait, aren't firearms still illegal?" asked Judy, who became a bit concerned that there's a mammal out there wielding such a firearm.

Nick nodded, "It still is, which means it's impossible to get this legally." He left the chair and walked towards the door, pulling his phone out. "We'll have to go underground. I'll call in some favors from my old contacts, see if anyone bought this kind of gun recently."

Bogo nodded, "That'll help immensely, Wilde." He said as Nick went outside the office. He turned back to Roland, "Anything more we should know?"

"We won't be able to get anything from the victim's phone. It's too destroyed for there anything to be salvageable. Other than that, nothing else."

"Alright. Thank you Growley." Bogo said, putting the papers back in the folder and stuffing it in his drawer. "Inform us if you learn something else from the evidence."

"Noted." He started to walk towards the door. He glanced at the left and gave Judy a warm smile. "You know Judy, we haven't really talked that much like me and Nick do. But you're a very lucky mammal. If in the event you and him weren't together, I might have sampled myself some fox meat." He said licking his lips.

Judy playfully stuck his tongue out at him. Most of the precinct knows that Roland is well known for his rather suggestive bluntness, especially when it comes to cute guys, but they know that he only meant it as jest, "Down, Roland. You already have Wolford as eye-candy."

The snow leopard laughed as he reached the door, "That I do, Judy. That I do." Just as he was about to turn the knob, the door flew open as Nick almost ran into him.

"Oh! Sorry Roland, didn't see you there."

Roland glanced back and gave Judy a knowing wink, which she playfully returned back. Roland then closed the door, leaving Nick confused as to what happened. "What was that about?"

"Nothing that concerns you, Nick." Said Judy.

Taking that as dismissive, he just shrugged his shoulders as he jumped next to Judy. "My contact said that he'll look into it. He'll call in a day or two, _but_ in the condition that I take him on a few drinks later this week." Then he paused as a thought occurred to him. "Wait, since it's for an official investigation after all, can I tab it on the precinct?" Nick asked, voice laced with hopefulness.

"Don't even think about, Wilde!" He shouted. Nick just shrugged his shoulders once more and settled back at their chair, Judy subtly leaning on his side. He was _supposed_ to commend Wilde on his invaluable assortment of contacts, but that notion just blew away with those damn jokes of his. "We'll just wait for him to call then. I'll try to nudge the DA a bit in hurrying that warrant you requested. Hopefully Lambert has something in his office to clue us on who this mammal he's dating with." He stood slowly as the two followed suit and made for the door.

Judy was the one who broke the momentary silence, "I'm surprised Chief. This might be the first time you'll clock out earlier than us."

He nodded tiredly, "Yeah. This day in particular seemed more stressful for me."

Judy cocked her head, "Something bothering you?"

"No, just… tired."

"Well alright Chief. We'll stay a bit before we clock out ourselves. There might be something else we've missed."

Bogo shook his head at this, "No, you two have done enough today. For now, get some rest and continue tomorrow."

Nick fisted the air as Judy merely nodded, though if it weren't for her fear of reprisal from the buffalo she would be doing the same as Nick. Instead, she merely said, "Thank you Chief."

He nodded and went for the stairs.

Wilde and Hopps forgot something at their desk and had to retrieve it, so Bogo trudged towards the exit by himself. Looking at the front desk, he expected Ben to be there, but then remembered that he left already. Instead, Officer Mindu Jarka, a horse, was sitting by Ben's chair and waiting patiently for any police com.

"Officer Jarka, I'm heading out. Call if anything needs my attention."

The horse gave a crisp salute, "Noted, chief. Have a good night."

Bogo nodded in confirmation as he opened the double doors of the ZPD. Going straight to his car, he cannot help but feel that somehow, someway, his dreams of an early night's rest would be just that, dreams. Sooner or later, something will need his attention and he'll end doing an all-nighter again. As chief he was told to always expect the unexpected, and prepare for the worst.

He just hoped he was wrong.

* * *

By the time Nick and Judy got to their car, the fox's phone rang. Judy hopped in the driver's seat as Nick took the call.

His face immediately lit up at the caller, "Hey mom. Everything alright?"

The sweet voice of Vivian Wilde responded, _"Everything's fine dear. I was just wondering if you'll still bring Judy to dinner with us."_

He opened his door as he jumped on his seat, phone gripped tightly, "Hey Carrots, you still up for dinner tonight with mom?"

Any sign of lethargy left the rabbit at those words, "Yes! Oh yes I would love to!" She said, practically bouncing in her seat.

Giving a small laugh, Nick went back to his call, "That's a yes, mom. We'll be there in an hour. Got to freshen up a bit first. It's kind of been a long day."

" _Oh. Are you sure you don't want to call it a day? We could reschedule if you want. I know how tiring police work can be."_

"Nah, it's ok mom. Besides, Carrots here would kill me if I pass up a chance for us to eat with you. Especially since I told her your carrot casserole is to die for." He said, casting a smirk at the rabbit beside him.

She stuck out her tongue at him. He heard soft giggling from the other end of the line, _"Well alright dear. Derek would be going out in an hour, but he said he'll just wait for you to get here before leaving."_

"That's great. Tell him I said thanks."

" _I will. Be careful dear. And give Judy a kiss for me."_

"Will do, mom. See you later." He ended the call. He scooched a bit closer to Judy and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "That's from mom." He said grinning.

Judy returned the kiss, something Nick was grateful for. Judy started the car and exited the parking lot. Sighing, her smile never left her face. "I can't wait to see your mother again, Nick. Our last dinner out was so short and we barely got to talk about you."

He pouted, "Why is it that in every dinner we got to the only topic worth talking about is me?"

"You're an interesting fox, Nick. Your pre-teen escapades were rather fascinating. Who knew you liked a wolf pup back when you were seven years old?"

"Yeah, even then I have a thing for girls outside of my species. Did you know I've only dated one vixen?"

Judy's ears perked at that, "Oh? Who was she?"

He leaned back at his seat, "Her name is Joanne. Tall, slender vixen. Crafty and conniving like me. It's what drawn me to her, and I guess that went both ways. We met each other at Peak's Point Bar in Tundratown. We drank and talked, exchanged numbers. But we didn't have sex or anything. Even though we're sly and shifty, we still respect the ancient belief that foxes mate for life. We lasted three months before she broke it up. Said that she can't handle all the conning I did. I guess that was for the best. That was…three years, give or take, before you became a police officer."

Stopping at a red light, her face turned towards the fox, "Wait, foxes mate for life?"

"Oh, I haven't told you? We only have one partner for the rest of our lives. Why do you think there aren't a lot of vixen prostitutes? We don't just spread out legs willingly to anyone. Once we find who we _know_ we'll spend the rest of our lives with, that's the time we give everything for them."

"But… you and I-"

"Had mated? Yes, yes we did." He put his face closer to her, his voice to but a whisper, "Now what do you think that says, hmm?" He said, smiling.

It only occurred to her now the implications of someone like Nick, a _fox_ , loving someone like her and giving everything. His life, commitment, love, time, tears, blood, and everything that makes Nick _Nick._ He won't find anyone else again. He was stuck with her. He _chose_ her. A country bunny whose only goal in life is to prove others wrong and be the best police officer Zootopia has ever seen. Someone whose inexperience almost brought ruin to Zootopia yet saved it in the end. Someone who caused him great pain, but forgave her in the end. She changed his life, and now he gave his to her in return.

He even chose to bring his life to a one-eighty so that he could prove to her how much he loved her.

 _Oh my god I really love this damn fox._

As soon as the light turned green, she geared the engine and stopped the car in a small parking lot between two buildings, devoid of any other cars.

Nick gave her a confused look, "Carrots? Why are we-"

Nick didn't even get to finish the sentence as the bunny jumped on his lap locked her lips with his.

* * *

Nick knocked lightly on the door of Vivian Wilde's small house. The sun had already set, the faint glow of an almost burned-out street lamp across the street and the porch light was the only source of illumination they have. Happytown wasn't exactly a safe place to be after dark. Rundown buildings and shady mammals as far as the eye can see. This had been Nick's home until the time he turned thirteen and left on his own volition.

He could vividly remember seeing his mother again on these same steps after he told her that he became a police officer.

A muffled "coming!" came from inside the house, followed by the faint creaking of wheels. Seconds later, the door opened, revealing a frail vixen sitting on a wheelchair. Though not as tall as Nick, her slick, scarlet fur was still vibrant as that of the tod. Gray fur patterned the sides of her face and chin, depicting her age. Her eyes were a deep blue, kind and affectionate. The flowery dress she was wearing, Judy noticed, was the one the rabbit gave for her during the vixen's birthday. She always wore it when meeting Judy.

"Vivian!" Judy squealed. She threw herself softly at the vixen's arms, noticing the shaking of Vivian's hands as she hugged her back.

"Judy! Oh, it's so good to see you!" She released her hold on Judy at smiled warmly at her. "It's been so long since our last dinner date."

"Hey mom. Sorry we're a bit late." Nick said, casting a knowing glance at his partner. She gave him a sheepish smile. "You look younger today! Been using that anti-aging cream on your fur?"

She swiped playfully at the reynard, "Oh hush you."

Behind Vivian stood a cougar who were significantly taller than the rest of the mammals. He wore light nurse garments, sleek and absent of any wrinkles. He held the wheelchair in place as the mammals in front of him exchanged greetings. He smiled kindly at them. "Hello Mr. Wilde and Ms. Hopps. It's good to see you."

Judy surprised the cougar as she gave him a quick hug, "Hi Derek. It's good to see you as well." Then she gave him a slight punch, "And I told you to call me Judy."

"And I told him to call me Vivian." Said the vixen, pointing to Derek. "'Mrs. Wilde' makes me feel like I'm sixty."

Derek laughed at that, "Fine, fine. Likewise, Judy. It's been weeks."

"And there's my favorite cougar!" Said Nick, offering Derek a pawshake which he took gladly. "How you doing, Doc?"

He smiled at the nickname. Though he is not really a doctor, he regarded the fact that being given a moniker by the fox meant that he was a friend to them. "I'm doing fine, considering. The hospital is short in staff right now, put out a notice with the relocations of some of the other nurses. I requested to remain here with Vivian since replacing me with a new one would just be more of a hassle."

Nick gave him a pat in the back, "See, this is why I like you."

"And your snarky attitude is what makes me _slightly_ like you." He jabbed back, giving the fox a smirk.

Nick feigned offence, "I'll have you know that this, "He motioned himself, "Is one in a million. You won't see another Nick Wilde out there. And my 'snarky' attitude is part of the package." He said, doing air quotes with his fingers.

Judy groaned, "Oh god, one is enough." Vivian and Derek gave a hearty laugh at this, while Nick pouted.

Vivian spoke up, wiping a few imaginary tears from her eyes, "I'll get the plates ready. I kept the food heated so we can enjoy it better." She turned to the cougar, "Derek, thank you so much for staying with me. Are you sure you won't be staying for dinner with us?"

Derek gave her a smile, "It's fine, Vivian. I don't want to impose since this is more of a family thing. And besides, I still need to do something at the hospital."

"Well alright, my dear. See you tomorrow!"

"You too, Vivian."

Judy pushed the vixen's wheelchair towards the kitchen as the two struck a conversation, leaving the two males at the living room. Nick stared at them as they disappeared to the other room. Thinking that they were now out of earshot, he faced Derek, a somber look etched in his features, "How is she, Derek?"

Derek let out a sigh. He hoped that things will get better with the current medication, but it seemed that that was not the case. He had never met such a sweet mammal in his life before, and he often wondered why people paint foxes in a bad light when all the Wildes have been were kind and hospitable. "It's… it's getting worse. Dr. Cleophas prescribed Sinemet to lessen the shaking and some of the other symptoms. But we're getting little improvement from the drug, and we're afraid that if we give her more, she might suffer from long term side effects. We can only hope that the medicine would eventually improve her condition. Her shaking lessened a bit, but at rare times, she can't even stand from her wheelchair. I helped her with most of the work preparing dinner."

Nick looked back at the door of the kitchen, hearing the muffled voices of the two ladies, "Is there anything else that could help? Anything that would cure her?"

Derek shook his head, "Parkinson's disease doesn't have a cure. The best we could do is give medicine to lessen the symptoms."

Nick remained silent at that, involuntarily bringing up his emotional barriers with all of the roiling emotions inside him. Derek noticed this, and gave him a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "She will improve, Nick. Just… give it more time."

Nick gave a slight nod, "I think that's the only thing we can do."

At that, Derek closed the door, leaving Nick wondering what he would do if he lost either of the two most important mammals in his life.

* * *

"Then the car windows rolled down, and there sat largest hippo I have _ever_ seen. Bigger than Officer Higgins!" Nick said, exaggerating by putting his arms wide out. "He was shaking so much we thought he was just fidgety since he got pulled over by police. He gave us his license and registration and we asked why he was speeding. But he just shook more and I though he was having a seizure or something. Then he shouted at the top if his lungs: 'I need to shit, goddammit!'"

Vivian could barely hold the food in her mouth as Nick retold their experience a few weeks back. The rabbit, on the other hand, burst out laughing as she relieved the memory. Dinner had gone well and they were just finishing the last bits of their carrots casserole, scalloped potatoes, and a bottle of Cape Mentelle Shiraz red wine. For the first time since the three of them started their occasional dinner-out, the topic deviated from the usual 'when Nick was still a kid' stories, mainly due to the fact that the reynard dominated this conversation. Which was, in the bunny's and vixen's opinion, completely intentional.

The carrot casserole, as Judy had predicted, was a slice in heaven. Never before had she tasted such a delicious meal, even back at Bunnyburrow. She has half a mind telling Nick to just spend dinner here rather than go out to fancy restaurants with mediocre food. Well, mediocre compared to Vivian's cooking. Even though her motor movements are already a bid impaired, her cooking was still immaculate. She just needs a little help during the process. Derek was there to assist her in any way, and the cougar managed to retain his place at Vivian's side despite the changing of rotation, as he mentioned it, where they would place him all the way into Tundratown. They were entirely grateful for this. He was already a friend to them, and she could see some drinking nights in the near future with Nick and him.

"Oh gosh that was hilarious!" said Vivian. "Did you let him go?"

Nick smirked, "I just gave him a ticket, few reprimands about public safety and whatnot, then let him go."

This time, Judy piped in the conversation, "And by giving him a ticket, you mean making him suffer by moving as fast as Flash? You should've looked at his face. He was about to cry!"

Nick shrugged his shoulders, "What? He deserved it for recklessly driving through a school zone!"

"Well, I guess you're right."

There was a slight pause when Vivian spoke up, "So, how is work, you two? Can't help but notice that you look a bit frazzled when you came in."

At that the two exchanged looks. Nick's brain went into overdrive as he tried to make up a story on the spot. He knew his mother's instinct to smell bullshit was unparalleled, and he couldn't just say that they had sex in their car before going to his mother's house.

Nick gave the tiniest nod to Judy. "We were actually assigned to a murder investigation. We… can't really give away specific details, but we're just a bit tired from going around the city asking people questions." Perfect. Stating the truth while not giving everything away.

Vivian's eyes widened a bit at this, "A murder?"

Nick nodded, "Yeah. We spent the whole day looking at evidence reports and interviewing mammals. We even went to the Zootopian Gazette."

Vivian's features turned into a scowl, something Judy had rarely seen her do. She was such a sweet old vixen that it was hard for her to imagine Vivian's face with anything but a smile. But everyone knows that nobody messes with a vixen's kit, or there would be hell to pay. "The Gazette? Did you talk to that Koto fella?"

Judy shook her head, "No, they fired him months ago. We talked to Landsley."

"That gazelle who allowed that article to be published? You know, if I wasn't in this wheelchair during that time I would've marched in that building and gave them a piece of my mind." She said. Nick eyed his mother warily. He rarely saw her this way, but she couldn't blame her.

"Judy almost did too." Nick said, pointing his thumb at the rabbit, "Landsley outright ignored us at the start. But nothing a few blank threats can handle."

"...Still would've punched him the face." Judy grumbled.

Vivian piped in, "Well, I wouldn't have stopped you." She said, taking her last bite of potatoes.

"Mom!" Nick cried.

"You now how us mothers can be, dear." She said, starting to stack the empty plates together. "Well, I think it's time to call it a night. I know you two must be very tired." Then her features lit up, an idea suddenly popping in her mind, "Why don't you two stay here for the night? I kept Nick's room clean when I do general house cleaning. His bed is big enough for the both of you."

Judy's eyes widened, "Oh no that's not necessary, Vivian. We don't want to impose."

Vivian raised a brow, "Impose? Judy, dear, this is your home now as well. You are already family to me as much as Nick is my son. You are _always_ welcome here." She said, smiling.

"We foxes don't just let anybody in our family, Carrots. Solitary mammals and all that." Nick supplied, sipping the last of the wine in his glass.

Judy suddenly were at a loss of words. She knew that foxes were solitary mammals and tend to do things differently from the rest of society. She only discovered that they mate for life just moments ago, and she can't help but be rivetted. She pondered if that was the reason Vivian never remarried after John Wilde passed away. Rabbits tend to remarry after their partner died. After all, they are very social mammals. Solitary is a foreign concept to them, seeing that there are hundreds of family members living in a single burrow.

She took hold of the Vivian's shaking paws, "Thank you, Vivian."

"Besides, his room is actually soundproof. You can continue your session there if you want." Vivian continued, the Wilde's signature smirk on her face.

Nick began choking as the wine went town the wrong pipe, with Judy blushing so hard as she released her hold on Vivian.

Vivian let out a cheerful laugh as she wheeled her wheelchair towards the fridge to store the leftovers. "You two are just adorable. I can smell it on you the moment I opened the door." She pointed towards her nose, giving Judy a wink, "Never undervalue a mother's nose, dear."

With the last of his cough receding, Nick shook his head in defeat. He picked up the plates and set them down the sink, "At least you know where I get my wit, Carrots." Looking at Judy, he heard a few mumbles about buying better anti-musk spray, but that's all he got from the rabbit. They took a shower before coming here, but that didn't stop his mother from literally _smelling_ their intimate escapades. "Why don't you help mom to bed. I'll clean the dishes."

Judy nodded, a faint blush still on her face. "Alright, Nick."

"Oh I can get myself to bed on my own, sweety. You can help Nick with the dishes." She said, already wheeling herself down towards the hall.

Nick stared at her, "Are you sure, mom?"

Turning around for a bit, she gave Nick a soft smile, "Yes dear. I can take care of myself. It's not like I would suddenly fall and die because of Parkinson's disease."

Nick frowned at that, "That's not funny mom."

"Well it is for me." She smiled warmly at Judy. "Thank you for joining us, Judy. Seems I now have a fan for my cooking!"

Judy giggled, "I would give money to taste your dishes, Vivian. They're that good."

Giving a hearty laugh, "Thank you Judy. Well, have a good night." She paused for a bit, biting her lip as a somber expression crossed her features, "And please be safe you two. I don't want anything happening to you." She said, giving them quick hugs. The vixen turned around once more and exited the dining area, the quiet creeks of her wheelchair barely now audible.

After a few moments of silence Judy spoke up, her voice laced with a tinge of sadness. "How…bad is her condition, Nick?"

Nick let out a sigh, remembering what Derek told him a while ago, it weighed heavily in his heart, and he could see that it's the same with Judy. "She's in stage 3. They're giving her medicine to lessen the symptoms, but no progress so far. Only thing to do is wait for the medicine to actually take effect."

Judy returned her attention to Nick, taking hold of his paw and giving a reassuring squeeze. "It's going to be fine Nick."

Nick smiled at that and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, "Thanks, Fluff."

They washed the dishes as a pair, striking small conversations about Bogo's and Clawhauser's obvious fondness with each other. After finishing, they went upstairs and into Nick's room. This was the first Judy saw Nick's childhood bedroom. It was not overly large, but spacious enough for a few furniture here and there. Nicks bed sat at the far corner of the room, draped with a vivid blue sheet. At the foot was a large bookshelf riddled with all kinds of books and an occasional board game. She could make out a few titles: _Camping for Dummies_ and _How to Tie a Knot Effectively._ She blushed a bit at the last one. Posters of outdoor camping and pictures of forests riddled the wall, as well as a single pamphlet for the Junior Ranger Scouts. Her wonderment faltered a bit, knowing fully well what happened to him when he decided to accept that invitation.

A wooden study desk rested on the wall. The small lamp attached to it turned on as Nick flipped the switch. The room was illuminated by a soft orange glow, giving it a rather cozy feeling. Nick started to take of his clothes. He seemed unperturbed at the Scouts memorabilia in his room. That, or he was hiding his bitterness very well.

"I don't know about you Carrots, but I'm exhausted." With only his boxers, he jumped on the bed, which was surprisingly absent of dust despite being left for decades. Vivian wasn't lying when she said that she still cleans Nick's room. He scooted at the spot near the wall and waited for Judy to lie down next to him.

Taking of her clothes, save for her undergarments, and placing them on the chair next to the desk, she snuggled next to Nick as the latter enveloped her in a warm hug. As always, he put his tail right next to Judy. She always loved using it as a pillow, and he didn't mind. It was, in her regard, the softest thing that ever existed.

"We need to wake a bit earlier tomorrow if we want to go back to the apartment for our uniforms. I set my alarm for four in the morning so we have time for our daily jog."

Judy nodded at this, encasing the fox's tail. "Alright."

There was a momentary silence before Nick spoke up. "You know, I can't believe that the chief actually assigned us to a murder investigation. I mean yes, we're capable of solving it, but I just don't want the others to see the Chief's decision as some kind of favoritism."

Judy looked up slightly at the fox, her head nestled under his chin. "The other officers respect the chief's decisions. They know that he intends to train us, not make it look like he's favoring us by giving an important case. And they know us well enough that we don't ever ask for special treatment."

"Yeah, we get that from each other well enough."

Judy laughed at this, "I guess so." She let out a soft yawn, her eyelids closing slowly. It has been a long day for both of them and tomorrow will hold more answers for the investigation. But for now, she was content in sleeping in the arms of the mammal she loved the most.

"I love you, Nick." She said, closing her eyes.

"I love you too, Judy."

Moments later, they both drifted into sleep.

* * *

The sudden buzzing noise shook the buffalo awake. He groggily stood sat from his bed and eyed his phone. He was a light sleeper, and sometimes the softest of sounds was enough to jar him from his sleep. He looked at the time. One forty-seven in the morning. He sighed, knowing too well that he won't be going back to sleep anytime soon.

Looking at the caller ID, he straitened up, clearing his voice from any lassitude. "Bogo here."

Officer Jarka's voice rang clearly from the other line, _"Hello Chief. I'm sorry if I disrupted your sleep."_

"It's fine. I told you to call me if anything needed my attention."

" _Of course. A while ago we received a call of a foul-smelling stench down by Banyon Street in Savannah Central. We dismissed it at first, but a few other calls came in all reporting the same thing. I sent Officer Arnfreid and Hadley to investigate. I thought it would be better to send a wolf in to identify the smell. They…reported a dead body inside the house where the smell was coming from. A leopard."_

Bogo gripped the phone a bit tighter, "Cause of death?" he inquired.

" _Single GSW to the chest."_

Bogo let out a resigned sigh as his worries were now founded. He got another dead mammal with the same cause of death with the other one. The killer upped the ante, and he did not want for this to get out of paw. "Copy that, Officer Jarka. Send me the address. I'll be there in twenty. I'll call in Hopps and Wilde as well."

" _10-4 Chief."_ At that, Bogo hung up.

Seconds later, his phone beeped, displaying the address Jarka gave him. He pulled out his contacts and dialed Wilde's number. He could always dial Hopps' phone, but between the two mammals, the fox seemed to have his phone at all times near him. They were probably asleep now, so he waited patiently for him to answer.

After almost a minute of ringing, a very groggy voice sounded, _"Wilde here."_

"Wilde, we need you two at Savannah Central now. Wake Hopps up and be there in thirty. I'll text you the address."

Nick must've sensed the urgency in Bogo's voice as he cleared his throat as he replied. _"What's happening, Chief?"_

"They found another body. Single gunshot wound on the chest."

There was only silence for a few moments before Nick replied back. _"We're on our way. Wilde out."_

As soon as he hung up, he forwarded the address to Wilde. He then raced towards his bathroom took a quick shower, the biting cold water waking him up effectively. After putting on his uniform, he made his way towards his car.

Despite it still being very early in the morning, the Downtown area was still packed with a lot of cars and mammals roaming around. Nightlife has always been alive in Zootopia. His mind raced as he drove towards his destination. He immediately tried finding connections with the two victims, taking into account what he got so far from the investigation. He needed to wrap this up, or the media will get wind of this soon. Of that he has no doubt. He prayed that it just be a quick murder investigation despite his instinct telling him that this was anything but.

Now, they have a serial killer on the loose.


	5. Chapter 5: Two More to Go

**Hey guys! This has been the longest chapter I have written so far. The plot now officially thickens and they are faced with more questions.**

 **I was really surprised that the story already reached a thousand views with just four chapters. Thank you guys so much! I would honestly be satisfied of twenty people saw my work. It really gives me confidence to continue.**

 **But enough of that. Onward with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Zootopia. Sad.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Two More to Go

Nick and Judy raced to their car as soon as they finished changing into their uniforms. The call from Bogo came in ten minutes ago, and they immediately raced back towards their apartment to change. They felt bad, Judy especially, that they would have to leave Vivian's hospitality. The vixen came out of her room when she heard all of the stumbling and paw falls on the floor. Assuring the duo that it was perfectly alright and that she knew the job would sometimes require to call them at ungodly hours of the day, she gave them hugs and they went on their way.

Bogo had them put sirens in their personal cars in case of emergencies like this. It would save them time from actually going to the precinct and issuing them a vehicle. With the sirens turned on, they blazed through the surprisingly packed streets and slowed down a portion at red lights.

Judy shook her head as she tried to fully wake herself up. She was sleeping soundly on the fox's chest when the call came. This was still too early for her, even back at Bunnyburrow where they would have to wake up early to help out in the farm. She gripped the steering wheel a little too tightly as her gaze remained on the road in front of her.

Nick noticed this, and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Do you want to change seats, Fluff?"

Realizing that she was worrying the fox, she took a deep breath and shook her head slightly. "No, I'll be fine, Nick. Just… a bit overwhelmed is all. I was still half asleep when we got to our apartment."

"Yeah, I know the feeling."

"Is it really the same killer?" She asked. She didn't have time to ask questions when they raced back to their home as her brain was still booting up. She barely got pieces of facts when Nick told her of the situation. Now would be a good time for some clarifications as to why they were so hastily woken up.

"Most likely. The chief said that the victim had the same injuries as that of our lion. Single gunshot wound to the chest. Assuming that's the case, he likely bled out to death."

Judy gave a weary sigh, "So now we're dealing with a gun-wielding serial killer?"

"That's right."

"Great. Just what we needed."

Nick gave her a reassuring smile, "Hey don't be like that Fluff. I'm sure we'll solve this quickly. Bogo would be at the crime scene as well. He's right there now, I think."

"Where's the place again?"

Nick to out his phone and opened the text message Bogo sent him earlier, "Banyon Street in Savannah Central."

Judy tilted her head slightly as her gaze remained in front of her, "Is it that executive street where rich people in Savannah Central live in?"

Nick smirked, "I think the whole of Savannah is for rich people, Carrots. Remember when we tried to find an apartment there? The cheapest place we could find was worth more than what we earn a month _combined_."

She smiled deviously, "Now what happened to that money you earned from hustling with Finnick, huh? Hiding it perhaps? From what I gathered, you should have more than a million dollars. We'll be rich as hell! We could be living the life as we know it!"

Without changing his tone, Nick simply replied, "I put it all into mom's medication. We're actually paying Derek with that money."

Judy's smile dropped as she glanced slightly at the fox. His reply was simple and clear-cut. He seemed unperturbed, but Judy could sense that she might have hit a nerve. He was good at hiding his emotions, but she knew Nick for more than four years now. The slight flick of his ear or an agitated sway of his tail are telltale signs of discontentment or discomfort.

"I'm… sorry. That was uncalled for."

Nick, raised an eyebrow, "Sorry? What for?"

"Being a bit of an insensitive jerk?" she queried.

Nick stared at her for a second before his face evolved to a quick chortle, "Hah! The last time I called you a jerk was during that press conference, Fluff. You're the second sweetest mammal I've met, and I know you didn't mean anything bad by it."

She was about to say something else when she realized something that the fox had said, "Wait, second? Who's the first one?"

"Mom, of course."

Judy smiled at that, "Yeah, she is just the sweetest thing."

For others, it would appear a bit peculiar that they were talking about these things on the way to a murder scene. But for Nick, it was a surefire way of distracting Judy from the reason why they were called in the first place, as well as a way to wake her up.

Their conversation died down as they entered Banyon Street and immediately saw the cluster of cruisers emitting blue and red lights. Parking the car next to what was obviously Bogo's private car, Judy turned the engine off and exited the vehicle. Her nose scrunched at the fetid odor that seemed to slap their noses as soon as they opened the doors of their car. She glanced at Nick, feeling a bit bad for the poor canine since his sense of smell was significantly better than hers. They brisk-walked towards the house. Glancing around, there were still no media cars present, but they knew that that could change at any moment.

Seeing the duo entering the house, the officer in charge of the door gave them a crisp salute before letting them in. They grimaced at the scene before them.

With his top off, the large leopard was lying on the ground, a perpetual shocked look was stuck on his face, and they could only imagine what the victim saw and felt before he died. On his chest was large hole, right where his heart was located, obviously the cause of death. Looking at the rest of his body, he seemed almost bloated, and the air around them felt sickeningly warm and humid. Not a good combination for the duo. They found the victim in the very same position as that of the first, surrounded in their own pool of blood.

A number of ZSOCO agents are already combing the scene for evidence. Most of them are already wearing muzzle masks to take the blunt of the smell off. There might be someone willing to give them a pair of small ones. The odor was absolutely putrid. Bogo was standing at the back of the room, talking to a wolf and leopard officer, the latter of whom cannot help but glance uneasily at his fellow leopard lying on the ground. They might be the first responders of the call.

Making their way to the group of officers, Nick and Judy had to skirt their way around the dead body, carefully avoiding the area where evidence might still be situated. Noticing the pair coming up near him, the buffalo gave them a tired nod, the duo answering back with a weary salute.

"Hopps. Wilde. I apologize in calling you at this time of hour. But, you know, this requires your immediate attention."

Judy was the one who answered for them, fearing that Nick might make a bad joke out of an obviously grave situation. "It's alright chief. You know what they say: Duty calls." Wait, that was a pun as well. Damn it.

Nick on the other hand, cannot resist the yawn that came, "Yeah, but I think my bed is already screaming my name."

 _He just can't resist, can he?_

Fearing a fierce counter, she was relieved that Bogo only gave a slight nod. "You can grab a bite to eat and a cup of coffee later. For the meantime, these are Officers Arnfreid and Hadley." He said, gesturing to the wolf and leopard respectively.

The wolf and leopard gave a quick salute to the pair, who in turn just nodded. They could tell that the bunny and fox are still tired from being woken up so early in the morning. The leopard was the one who spoke up. "Hello officers."

"Hello as well." Judy immediately went into police mode as she put out her pad and carrot pen.

"Where did you even hide those?" Nick asked, genuinely surprised at the fact that she seemed to pull out her gear from out of nowhere.

"Personal secret Nick." She said, not taking his eyes off the leopard. Hadley was a bit amused by their antics.

Bogo spoke up, "Victim's name is Noah Conrad, leopard, forty-five, worked as a bank manager in Zootopia National Bank. Single, no children."

Judy began writing down the words as soon as it came out of Bogo.

Seeing as that's all the info they have of the victim as of now, she turned to the leopard and wolf officers. "We're Officers Hopps and Wilde. We're in charge of this investigation. I would like for you to answer a few questions for us since you two are the first to see the body."

"Not at all, Officers."

Taking the initiative, she asked away, "What time did you arrive in the crime scene?"

"At one thirty in the morning. There was a complaint about a foul-smelling odor right by this street. We were patrolling the Downtown Area when Dispatch gave us the call. When we arrived, Officer Arnfreid," he gestured to the wolf beside him, "immediately recognized the smell."

"Yeah, I almost gagged." The wolf replied, pinching his sensitive nose through his muzzle mask.

The leopard continued, "We tried knocking, but no one answered. We saw that the door was unlocked, so we gave it a try. When we opened it, that's when we saw the body. We immediately called back to Dispatch."

"Were there any suspicious mammals around the area when you discover the body?"

The wolf shook his head, "No one was around at that time."

"Alright. Is there anything else we should know?"

"Nothing else, I'm afraid." Said the leopard.

Judy gave a quick nod at that and put away her pen and pad. "Thank you so much officers."

"No problem Officers Wilde and Officer Hopps. We'll give our reports as soon as we return to the precinct." They turned towards the buffalo. "Chief." They said almost simultaneously, nodding to the three of them. Turning towards the door, they exited the house to help the other officers outside to placate the other residents who were already starting to linger near the house.

"Foul-smelling odor, eh?" Nick said, casting the glance at the bloated body. "Mammals around here are so spick-and-span that any disgusting thing they notice they immediately report it to the police."

"At least it worked in our favor, Wilde." Said Bogo.

"I guess." Replied the fox.

"How long do you think he has been laying here?" Asked Judy, scrunching her nose a bit.

"A few days maybe? The body's all bloated and stuffed-looking." Said Nick, regretfully imagining trying to poke the body with a stick.

"Try only a couple of hours." Said a voice behind them.

Turning around, they saw a buff tiger with snow-white fur approach them. He was wearing the black standard uniform of the ZSOCO, and in small golden letters, the word "Chief" was plastered at the area just below the shoulder where his camera hung. His matching dark cap hid most of his features as he walked nearer. Yet as soon as his head tilted up, Nick and Judy cannot help but be captivated by his silver eyes.

When he took the cap off, he gave a quick nod to the chief. "Chief Bogo. Never thought I would see you here early in the morning."

"It's not like I wanted this, Stavros." He said with a smile. He turned towards Nick and Judy, "Wilde, Hopps, this is Luscian Stavros, the chief inspector of the ZSOCO. His team was also there when we discovered Lambert's body."

"So, the dynamic duo huh. It's a pleasure to finally meet you two. Believe it or not, I owe the two of you." He said, flashing them warm smiles.

"We do? In what way?" Inquired Nick.

"Let's just say you saved someone I deeply cared about."

"So, what's this about being only a few hours, Stavros?" Bogo asked, looking at him quizzically. At least Judy thought he did. It was hard to see what the buffalo was really feeling with his perpetual scowl always plastered in his face.

"The body's only been here for less than a day." He said, pointing towards the leopard.

Nick raised an eyebrow at this, "Less than a day? I know I'm no Medical Examiner, but a body does not decompose that fast."

Stavros nodded at this, "You're right about that, Office Wilde. It takes at least twenty hours to a single day for the body to start smelling. But when we analyzed the blood on the floor, blood discoloration suggests that he has been dead for only thirteen to fifteen hours."

Judy piped in, "So something sped up the decomposition process?"

The tiger actually smiled at that, "Right you are again. Seriously Bogo, these two would make great ZSOCO inspectors."

"That I already know of, Stavros. Now, what really happened to him?" Bogo inquired.

"Well, judging by the blood, he died yesterday during midday to early afternoon. We looked around the house and we saw no ventilation of any kind. No open doors, all of the windows were closed at that time, no vents or anything. Temperatures here in Savannah Central can hit an agonizing peak of forty-three degrees during mid to late afternoon, almost as hot as Sahara Square. The immense heat from the surroundings, coupled with no air circulation, sped up the decomposition process, making the body look a bit bloated and actually give off a bad smell."

"Wait, no air circulation? Then how did the neighbors smell it in the first place?" queried Nick.

"Here, I'll show you." He motioned them to follow him to the room connected to the living room, which was as lavish as the latter. He stopped in front of a window, the glass of which was shattered and scattered haphazardly on the wooden floor. On the ground was a medium-sized rock.

"Someone threw this on the window." He continued, pointing to the rock. "The smell vented away into the rest of the street. It was done fairly recently."

Bogo put a hoof on his chin, "Why would anyone do that anyway? Why the hell would anyone throw a rock at someone's window?"

"Maybe it's the killer. Like he want's us to discover the body." Said Judy, clearly sensing a pattern here.

Nick nodded at this, "Remember the letter beside Lambert? He wants us to find the bodies. Or in that case, find him."

"Let's try profiling. So why Conrad and Lambert?" Judy asked.

"Let's look at their similarities." Said Nick, counting off with his digits as he mentioned each detail. "Both male, in their forties, though different species, they're both felines. Wealth-wise, Conrad was obviously upper middle class, if not higher. Lambert on the other hand, had not much to go on. Simple apartment, no car registered to his name, modest job. The killer isn't after their money, that much is evident since nothing of value was taken. Lambert also doesn't have a criminal record, but we'll have to check Conrad later in the precinct."

"So assuming that the killer was the one who threw the rock through the window, we wants the bodies to be discovered." Judy knelt down and inspected the rock.

Bogo was the one who replied, "In turn he wants us to discover him."

Nick looked at the chief inspector, "Are there any cameras in view of the house?"

Stavros shook his head. "None. For a rich neighborhood, there are only a pawful of security cameras on the streets."

Judy turned her attention back to the trio, "He's avoiding cameras. He's not the normal attention-seeker. He's doing this with a reason. To make a statement perhaps?"

Nick shrugged his shoulders, "Probably. We won't know exactly unless we find out who exactly Conrad is."

Stavros spoke up, "We found his laptop in his room upstairs. Problem is we need a password. We'll send it to forensics to see if they could crack it."

Nick lit up at this, "Hold that thought. Could you send me to his room?"

"Sure." Stavros made his way back to the living room and made a left towards the hallway stairs with Nick following him closely behind.

"I'll head outside to see about the media. They're bound to get wind of this." Bogo said as he made his way towards the door.

From the hallway, Nick chuckled, "Nice pun, Chief!"

Bogo slapped his hoof on his face, realizing what he had just said. Judy giggled at this, "Don't worry chief. I'll get him back for you."

Bogo nodded at that, "Make sure you do."

Judy followed the two through the hallway stairs and went to the master bedroom towards the left. Inside, Stavros was standing near the doorway while Nick was busy rummaging around. "What is he doing?" she asked the tiger.

"Finding the password. He believes Conrad wrote it down somewhere nearby."

"It's something I learned when I was younger, Carrots." Nick said, bending down. He pulled a drawer from a dresser. "Mammals tend to write down their passwords in a piece of paper and place it somewhere near them. Since Snow White here said they found the laptop in his work desk over here and the thing was still plugged, it's a home laptop. Most likely doesn't leave the house. He's bound to have it in this room."

"Snow White?" the tiger asked, raising an eyebrow. Though his tone was not threatening, he was clearly surprised about the sudden use of nicknames.

Judy gave him an apologetic smile, "Sorry about that. He tends to use nicknames with mammals he likes." She said, hoping to conciliate Stavros.

The tiger gave a smile, "Ah. I get it. 'Nick' names."

"Exactly!" Nick cried, not bothering to turn around. Opening the last drawer from the dresser, he pulled out a small folder containing a cluster of papers. On the very first sheet was a small blue sticky-note with a series of numbers on it. He gave out a loud whoop as he turned towards the two. "Told you I'll find it!"

Stavros gave a low whistle, impressed by the fox's efficiency. "If you two ever decide to join the ZSOCO, I'll take you in my team ASAP."

Nick smiled at that, "That's good to hear. But I think we'll remain as beat cops of a little while more."

He can respect that. "Alright. Just something to think about."

They headed back downstairs to the living room. The tiger called out to one of the inspectors and retrieved the large laptop of the victim. After booting the system up, a password screen appeared in front of a rather suggestive picture of Conrad, who was posing with nothing but his underwear and legs spread wide. Judy flinched a bit at the rather evocative sight, "Oh my. Well, he certainly is a charmer."

Nick pouted at her unexpectedly weak reaction, "You know, I miss the times where you get all flustered and blush like a freaking tomato."

Judy sneered at him, "You should know, Nick. It's not like a haven't seen it before. With you and your big-"

"Officers? The password?" Stavros said beside them, rolling his eyes at the duo's antics.

Both of them blushed, "Sorry."

Nick pulled out the sticky-note and input the password. The screen flashed white and revealed the laptop's desktop. Nodding in approval, the Stavros gave Nick a pat in the back, "Excellent job officer. I'll leave you two here to continue the investigation. I'll go back to my team and catalogue the evidence we got." He turned around and left the two to their own volition.

Nick immediately went through the internet browser. Upon opening it up, a notification appeared that would enable them to restore the previously open tabs. As Nick clicked it, a series of websites appeared. Nick gave a low whistle, "Wow. That's a lot of gay porn right there."

Judy groaned, "Nick, just find out what we can so we can close this."

Nick _almost_ wanted to make the bunny suffer a little more by browsing through the different sites, but remembered that they wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible so that they could continue their rest. The idea of cuddling on his childhood bed was so alluring.

Ignoring the other tabs, they found themselves on a dating website called 'Studs and Promises'. Looking through it, they found a single chat open. The name on top was flashing as clear as day. Nick and Judy exchanged looks as Judy brought out her pen and pad and wrote the name down. Nick enlarged the chat window and scrolled through the conversation.

"We have here a Mark Devyn. They met online three days ago… Well he's flirty as hell. They had a date yesterday at Café Miguel. They have security cameras we could check out later. They might've captured their faces."

"Alright." Judy said. "Go to Mark's profile."

Clicking the name, a rather blank profile page stared back at them, the few details that were present held only a few information. "Mark Devyn. Age twenty-eight, no species, fur color, autobiography, address, email, selfies, profile picture, nothing." Nick sighed, "This dude is a cypher. We can't get anything from him this way."

"So why the hell did Conrad pick him?" Judy asked, evidently pissed from the lack information.

"I don't know. Maybe some mammals wanted to be surprised." Seeing that he won't be getting anything else from the laptop, he closed it and gave it back to the nearest inspector.

Stavros was nowhere to be found, most likely on his way back to the precinct to give the evidence to forensics. They just continued towards where the body was located, seeing the leopard sprawled on the floor. The inspectors were already starting to wrap the body up. The duo would have to pay a visit to Barbara later on to find out anything new.

Nick stepped behind Judy and encased the rabbit in a tight hug. "I think we did all we can do here, Carrots. Let's go back to the precinct and see about who this Conrad guy really is."

Judy gave a tired 'ok' and went back to their vehicle. Bogo was nowhere to be found. He was probably back in the precinct.

It was a twenty-minute drive towards Precinct One, and rather than going for shotgun, Nick went to the driver's seat and settled down. Though Nick obviously knows how to drive, Judy was the usual driver between the two, so she gave the fox a quizzical look.

He gave her a smile, "Why don't you rest for a bit. I'll drive this time."

Entirely grateful for this, she hopped at the passenger seat and gave Nick a quick kiss on the lips. "Thank you, Love."

Nick nuzzled her cheek, taking in her scent. "You know, I always feel giddy when you call me that."

"You don't like it?" she asked, uncertain.

"I absolutely love it." He said, giving her a last peck in the forehead.

Nick started the car as he drove towards the night. The streets were now empty and Judy settled in her seat as she closed her eyes.

The soft hum of their car cradled her to sleep.

* * *

" _Carrots."_

She could hear a distant voice echoing from inside her head. Wait, did she imagine it? No, there was no one. She curled up into herself a bit more, trying to find the most comfortable position.

" _Carrots."_

Now she was sure that someone was really there. Slowly opening her eyes, she found herself wrapped up into a ball of fluff on what seemed to be the passenger seat of their car. Groggily, she uncurled herself and sat up slowly, creaking her muscles and bones. To her left, Nick was leaning down on her, a tired smile on his face.

"We're here." He said.

She looked outside and indeed they were already at the precinct's parking lot. Stretching her arms and legs, they exited the car and made their way towards the front doors of the ZPD.

On the front desk, Officer Mindu Jarka sat at his post, relaying something to the dispatch radio. The horse, seeing them enter the lobby, gave a quick wink and smile before going back to his duties. They were never really close, mainly because of their difference in shifts. But infrequently, they meet during those times the duo would have to stay late and a story or two were exchanged. During nightshift, the ZPD was not entirely crowded as it was during the day. Though there are still officers roaming about in the different halls and rooms, and the occasional criminal being brought in for booking, the hustle and bustle were quite tame. They headed straight to their cubicle, seeing a few stares from the other officers who were wondering why they were there so early in the morning. They pulled their chairs beside each other and booted up their computer.

Logging into the system, Judy searched Noah Conrad's file. The digital profile flashed in the screen. Both of them neared their heads to the computer.

"Let's see here." Judy said, "Noah Conrad, forty-five. He was originally in Tundratown, but transferred to Savannah Central years ago. Been living in Banyon street ever since. He's the manager of the Zootopia National Bank. Huh… no wonder he could afford the place. Criminal record… says here that he has been charged with larceny, but was dropped because of lack of evidence. Other than that, he's clean."

"Any connection with our first victim?" Nick inquired.

She read the file for a few more seconds before speaking up, "They both went to the same school. Ravenstone Academy. They might have known each other despite the difference in grade level."

"Do you think they were close? Remained in contact even after all these years?"

"Could be. There's something that might link the two."

"Anything else?"

Taking in one last long look at the profile, she shook her head in defeat. "Other that being both male, both felines, went to the same school, and in their mid-forties, nothing."

Nick thought for a second. "How about Mark Devyn?"

She typed the name on the search bar, but came up with zero results.

"Looks like a fake name. Figures."

Nick reclined on his chair and gave a soft yawn. He was still lacking sleep, but he knows that there are more important things to do right now. And this lack of information was starting to wear down on them. He made a mental note to buy breakfast later. God knows they both need it.

His phone suddenly rang. Hopping to the floor, he saw an unregistered number as the caller ID, but he already knew who it was. He was just not expecting him to call back this quickly.

"Hey dude. Didn't expect you to call this early." He said.

Judy cast him a questioning glance. Catching this, Nick held up a hand for Judy to wait a few moments. Even with her large lapin ears, he could barely make out the voice from the other line. She decided that it would prove fruitless if she tried to listen to it, so she brought back her attention to the case files.

"Are you sure?" The fox asked the caller.

There were a few mumbles that Judy unconsciously picked up. But not enough to make meaning.

Nick let out a weary sigh, signaling that what ever the other mammal said was not helpful in the slightest. "That's fine. Thanks dude. I appreciate it. How does next week in Peak's Point Bar sound?... Alright, thanks again."

He put his phone back in his pocket and jumped towards his chair. He slumped down as Judy took in a sight of a worn-out fox. "That was my contact. He asked around and no one bought a G27 in the last five years. Thing wasn't even in the black market."

Judy groaned, "Well, there goes another dead end."

Checking her watch, it was almost five in the morning. Judy decided that it was high time that they got some food in them. Jumping down, she took hold of Nick's paw. "I'll get us some breakfast. Michael's Roast should be open already. Anything you want?"

"You don't want me to come with you?" He asked.

"Nah. You already drove us to the precinct. Why don't you have a quick nap. I'll wake you up when I get back."

Relieved to hear those words, she squeezed her hand thankfully. "Thanks Fluff. I'll just get two of those blueberry waffles I love so much. And a large coffee to go with it. Think we might need that for today."

Judy nodded, "Alright. Be back in a bit."

She gave him a quick peck in the cheek and stepped out of the cubicle.

When she reached the lobby, Officer Jarka was sitting attentively on the front desk. As soon as he saw Judy, he gave her a large wave. The bunny cop trotted closer to him and hopped up the desk.

"Hey Mindu. Everything alright?" She asked.

"Yup. Was just starting to pack up since my shift will be over in less than an hour. You heading out?"

"I'm stepping out a bit to buy breakfast for me and Nick. We haven't eaten since this morning."

"Michael's Roast?" he inquired.

Judy was a bit surprised by that. "Yeah… how did you know?"

"That's the only café near that opens this time in the morning. Did you know that the Chief frequents there?"

"Really?"

"Yup. I heard from the other officers that Clawhauser actually bought him a cup of his favorite blend. Gave it to him yesterday morning."

Oh this is definitely news. Judy smiled at that, "That was sweet of him. No wonder the chief was in a good mood that time."

"I know right? Well, you better get going then. You two need to get a bite to eat with all of that investigating you're doing."

Judy hopped down to the cold floor. "Thanks for the chat Mindu."

He threw a mock salute to the rabbit, "No problem, Judy."

Reaching for the doors, she couldn't help thinking about the recent tidbit of gossip surrounding their beloved cheetah and buffalo. Could there really be a thing between them?

 _Oh I've got to tell Nick about this later_.

* * *

By the time Judy got back to the precinct, carrying a bag of pastries below her arms and two cups of steaming hot coffee in her hands, it was already five in the morning. Pushing the front doors with her feet, she expected Mindu to still be at the desk. She was a bit surprised to see that Clawhauser already occupied the seat.

Seeing the rabbit enter the precinct, the cheetah gave out a large squeal, "Judy! O M Goodness you're here early! But…" he paused, looking around suddenly, "Where's Nick?"

He must've not heard of the news yet. "He's already in our office, taking a nap. And I could say the same to you, big guy. I thought your shift starts at six in the morning."

"Oh that? I left earlier yesterday. Went on a date with this guy I met. I clocked in early to make up for it." He stated dreamily.

Judy stopped at her tracks. Wait, he went on a _date_? With a guy he met? She didn't know that Ben was seeing someone, let alone keep it a secret from the rest of the precinct. He was usually the center of the rumor mill. All of the juiciest chatter come from him. Now, though, he was the center of all these intrigues. Hell, even the nightshift officers seemed to notice it too. But… but she thought he liked Bogo, didn't he? They obviously have some kind of fondness when it comes to each other. So why was he-

Then something in her brain clicked.

Wait… Bogo said yesterday that he had to leave earlier to rest. Did he really go home? Or he went somewhere else entirely? It was so coincidental that the two would suddenly leave earlier than their normal time out. Especially Bogo. Did…did they go out on a date yesterday? In secret? The _two_ of them?

This.

This is just too good.

"Uhh, Earth to Judy. You there?" Ben's voice shook the bunny awake from her stupor. "You alight?" Looking at the cheetah, he was giving her a concerned look. No. This was not the time to ask him. She has to make sure of the facts first. That's the first rule in investigating, right? It may be just a coincidence. Nothing more. Maybe Bogo really did go home and Ben spent time with another guy.

"Sorry Ben. I have to get back to our cubicle. Nick's waiting for his food and all."

Ben dramatically put his paws on his mouth. "Oh! Of course! Sorry I held you up."

"It's ok. See you later, Ben!" She said, trying to wave her hands but was made impossible with the cups of coffee she was still holding.

"See you at rollcall Judy!"

Judy made her way back to their cubicle. As soon as she entered their space, she almost melted at the sight. Her sleeping fox was on their table, curled up into a ball. This was the position she usually finds him when he sleeps before she does. The papers that were on top of it moments ago was placed beside the computer. He must've put them there to make space. Normally she would've reprimanded him in doing such. But she knows that he needed rest. His soft, almost melodic breathing relaxed Judy.

She placed their food on top of the file cabinet and pulled her chair near Nick. She began petting his head. He unconsciously responded by nuzzling into her paw.

Oh my god this fox is just adorable.

She began feeling apprehensive with waking her partner up. He just looks so cute and satisfied sleeping like this. God knows they really needed the rest. Softly, she gave a loving kiss on his head. Oh how she wished she could join him. But a table was not a good place to cuddle on.

With her impeccable hearing, she heard heavy footsteps headed towards their cubicle. Turning around, she saw Bogo appear through the entranceway, his eyebrow rising as he saw the scene in front of him. Panicking, she retracted her hand as she almost fell from her chair. She can vaguely hear Nick whimpering at the sudden absence of his mate's hand.

"Chief!" She quietly squeaked. "I'm… I'm sorry. I'll wake him up right-"

Bogo raised his hoof to stop the bunny from rambling. "No need, Hopps. Let him have his rest for a minute more."

Judy was a bit perplexed at this. Since when did Bogo become so considerate all of a sudden? She remembered one incident where he screamed at the fox for sleeping during rollcall. Yet now there was no sign of irritation in his eyes. And if you look more closely, you can see dark circles under it. He's tired as well. She forgot that he was also there this morning, and more likely haven't gotten any sleep since then. Unlike the two of them.

"Oh. That's… thanks chief." Thinking that it's safe enough, she resumed petting her fox, who gave a low rumble of contentment.

"I just came by to check on you two. I know you don't usually get called way into the evening to investigate a body." He said, leaning on the frame and crossing his arms.

"We're ok, considering. Nick here didn't seem to have a problem with it. Though it's not much, we found a bit about our victims and a possible lead."

Bogo nodded, "Alright. Get some food in you two and continue with the investigation. See me at my office later if there are any updates. I want to know it as soon as possible."

"Yes, sir." With her free hand, she gave a salute. "And why don't you rest up a bit, sir? You look worse for wear." She added.

Bogo grunted in irritation, "Those damned media birds kept me up all morning. It's highly likely that last night will be plastered in the morning news. Especially since you to are heading the investigation. I advise you to avoid any questions or taze any mammals who tries to stick his nose where he shouldn't."

She knew that he meant it as a joke, but he sounded so serious that all she could do was nod. "Of course chief."

Bogo glanced at Nick, "And wake him up. I think he got enough rest as it is."

Pulling herself nearer the fox, she began gently shaking him. "Nick. Nick, wake up."

Nick is not that much of a heavy sleeper, so a simple shake and a call of his name is usually enough to wake him. This proved true as bright emerald eyes slowly opened and took in the sight of his bunny staring tenderly at him.

"Hey Carrots." He said, giving her a small lick of affection on her cheek like he does every morning.

Though extremely delighted by this, Judy shrank back sheepishly. Nick was a bit confused at this. She usually likes it when he does that. "Uh Nick, someone else is watching."

His gaze went behind him and saw the hulking buffalo with an amused look on his face.

Nick, being the sophisticated, well-mannered and elegant fox that he is, jumped a few feet in the air and landed oh so ungraciously on the floor.

"Ow… my ass…" he said, rubbing the now sore butt. Glancing up, he saw the buffalo still staring at him. "Good morning, chief."

Bogo grunted as a response. "Now this trip is entirely worth it. By the way, the DA told me that your warrant is done. You can get it from his office."

"Noted chief. We'll swing by there later on our way to Café Miguel." Said Judy.

Bogo raised an eyebrow at that, "You planning on lunch already?" inquired the chief.

Nick stretched his limbs, giving a satisfied groan as his joints cracked. He seemed to recover quickly from his little stumble. "Nope. Turns out our leopard was on a date there yesterday. We'll check the security cameras to find out who he's with. He's our most probable suspect, but his profile barely told us anything."

Bogo tilted his head, "His?"

Judy nodded. "Yes. We found a lot of… um… gay porn and dating websites on his laptop."

Bogo nodded at this, unperturbed at the tidbit of information from the victim. "Noted. Is there anything else?"

Nick spoke up, "My contact called. There's not a single G27 on the market for the past five years, and they would've caught wind of it if it came abroad. Either he had owned in way before, or made it himself."

"So the gun's a dead end?"

He nodded morosely. "Seems so."

Bogo nodded, "Alright. I'll leave you two then. Continue with your other leads."

As Bogo was about to leave, Judy called out on him before she could stop herself. "Chief?"

The buffalo turned around to face the suddenly wary bunny. "Yes, Hopps?"

"Umm…" she suddenly found herself unable to voice out her queries. Was she really going to ask him if he was on a date with Clawhauser last night? Was it right to ask him what he was doing at that time? Was her curiosity so immense that she was willing to ask something so private? No, this was a highly inappropriate topic to discuss as of the moment. What was she even thinking?

"N-nothing chief." She said. The ground seemed so interesting suddenly as she gazed upon it.

Bogo gave her a questioning look, then turned to Nick. The fox had a similar expression in his face, giving Judy a perplexed look. He didn't know what the bunny was thinking. Deciding to drop it, he snorted and turned away.

When the buffalo left, Nick put a hand on Judy's shoulder, clearly confused at the bunny's actions. "Everything alright Fluff?"

Judy exaggeratingly nodded, which further confused the fox. "Yeah. Just… I'm a bit tired and hungry is all."

Glancing at the cups of coffee and bag of pastries on the file cabinet, he gave her a warm smile, "Then let's eat, shall we?"

Opening the small paper bag, Nick took a large, scrumptious bite from his blueberry waffle. It was his personal favorite from Michael's Roast and has been eating it whenever they pass by.

The satisfied moan came from the fox, "Holy hell this is delicious."

Judy gave a giggle at this. She always loved when he moaned like that.

From whatever reason.

* * *

It was already midday when the duo found themselves stuck in traffic on their way to Café Miguel. They already got the warrant for Lambert's office and they will head there later. Cars all around them were barely moving, so they played a little game to occupy themselves, lest they die of boredom.

"I spy with my green eyes, something that begins with C." Nick stated, his hands behind his head as he leaned back on his seat.

"Cars." The bunny let out a drained sigh.

"You're a natural at this, Fluff!" He said exaggeratingly.

"Nick were _surrounded_ by cars! Try something harder."

Nick smirked at that. "Oh challenge accepted, Ma Cherie." He looked out through his window and spotted something that would definitely give the bunny a challenge.

"I spy with my green eyes, something that's brown."

Judy's head swung from left to right, trying to see all of the brown things she could lay her eyes on.

"A tree?" She asked.

"Nope."

"That car?" she pointed to a car to their left.

"No."

"That building?"

"Nuh-uh."

"That grizzly bear?"

"Nein."

"Umm, the lion on that billboard."

"Wrong again."

She was desperately losing, and the cars in front of her started to move. She only had a few seconds left. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a brown figure vanish through an alleyway. And she suddenly knew what- or who, Nick was referring to.

"Duke Weaselton?"

Nick raised a finger, "Ding ding ding! We have a winner!" He started clapping.

She bowed her head a bit, basking in the praise. "Thank you! Thank you!"

She accelerated her car and got through the worse of the traffic. From that point on it was a smooth drive to the café.

Café Miguel was one of most famous places in _all_ of Zootopia. Though originally it sold only pastries and coffee, its popularity grew and they decided to put additional dishes in their menu. Their prices were not overly expensive and the cooking was divine. Soon, it became one of the best restaurants that even mammals from other districts came to dine. Though the place was immensely large, it's always at least a one hour waiting time. They retained the designation 'café' in the name to commemorate its humble beginnings.

As soon as they arrived in the parking lot, the restaurant was already packed. Mammals were already lined up. It would be full in no time.

After exiting their cruiser, they made their way towards the building. It was a good decision to trade their private car for a police cruiser since they are there for official police business. When they arrived near the front doors, they made their way past the long line of mammals waiting to be seated. Some glanced with slight irritation, thinking that they were cutting through the line just because they were wearing their badge.

When they entered, the gazelle receptionist approached them. "Hello officers. Do you have a reservation?"

Nick shook his head, "No. Were here for official police business. May we talk to the manager?"

"Oh! Of course." Now a bit alarmed at this, she nodded and reached for her radio. "Sir, this is Alina. Officers Wilde and Hopps are asking to see you."

Nick bent down a bit and whispered to Judy. "I think our reputation precedes us."

Judy giggled, "Well, what would you expect with being the only bunny-fox police team?"

They heard a deep voice from the gazelle's radio. They returned their attention to Alina, "Right away." She turned to the duo, "He said that he would see you immediately in his office. It's that door right there." She pointed to a large door right next to the kitchen.

"Thank you, Alina." Said Judy.

The gazelle gave them a smile. "No problem officers." She returned to her duties.

They walked towards the office. Judy took in the vastness of the dining area. Multiple tables where already occupied and the staff appeared geared up and ready for the lunch rush.

A few dishes were already out, and Nick was salivating at the smell. "Those looks so delicious, Fluff. We should really eat here sometime."

Judy just shrugged her shoulders. "Meh. I bet your mother's cooking is better."

Nick gave a soft laugh, "See, this is why she likes you a lot."

Pushing the door to the manager's office, Judy were greeted by the sight of the smallest Dhole she has ever seen. With the almost the same height as Judy, he dropped down from his chair.

Beside him, Nick cried out in surprise. "Marco!?"

The Dhole opened his arms, a smile plastered in his face. "Nick! About damn time you visited!"

Moving past the bunny, the fox picked up Marco and gave him the friendliest of hugs. "Dude, it's so good to see you! I didn't know you're the manager of this place."

Nick placed the canine on the ground as he replied. "Been here since it opened. You're right Nick. A managerial position is the best thing for me."

"I told you you'll do great." He stepped back a bit and pointed a hand at Judy. "This is Officer Hopps, my partner. Judy, this is Marco Brecht. He's one of my closest friends next to Finnick. I suggested he try to become a manager when he decided to go legit."

Marco grinned, eyeing Nick. "So, she's your partner? And mate?"

Judy blanched at those words. How… how the hell did he know that? How did he know that they were mates? The only thing that the public was aware of was that they're dating. They kept a close book on the fact that they were already mated to each other. It wasn't like they paraded it or something.

Seeing the confused look on her face he immediately clarified, raising up his hand. "Oh I mean no offense. It's just that I could smell Nick's mark on you."

Oh.

That.

Right.

She forgot that Nick already marked her during their first time. He explained to her that it was a way for others to know that she was already mated with another mammal. It was a wholly endearing fact for Judy. He usually re-applies it whenever they have their… sessions.

Marco continued, "Well, I think a congratulation is in order. And here I thought you're too afraid of any kind of commitment."

Nick looked at Judy, giving her a loving smile. "Well, she's no ordinary bunny." Her heart fluctuated at his look.

"Well I could see that. Anyone who could turn his life around is automatically my friend." He said, pointing at Nick. He clasped his hands together. "So, what brings you here?"

Nick smiled faltered a bit, "Unfortunately, we're not here to have lunch, Marco." He brought out a picture of Conrad. "Do you recognize this mammal?"

Marco took the picture, studying it for a moment. He gave it back after a few seconds. "No. Never seen him before."

Judy brought out her pad and pen, vaguely hearing Nick comment about pulling it out from another dimension. "He was here yesterday between ten-thirty and eleven-fifteen in the morning. He was with another mammal. Male. We need to question your staff so we could identify him. We'll need to check your cameras as well."

He immediately nodded, "Of course. But… why though? Is that leopard dangerous?" He asked, pointing at the picture.

Nick shook his head. "No. He's dead."

The dhole was visibly shaken by the news. "D-dead? Oh shit."

"Yes, and the mammal he was with is our prime suspect."

Marco tried to absorb all of this information. "I'll give you a list of all our employees. I'll ask Alina to pull out a person at time. It's still lunch rush, so we're a bit busy at the moment. For the meantime I'll show you to the security room."

Judy was satisfied with that. "Thank you."

"Hey Fluff, why don't you do the interviews. I'll check the video records. It'll save us a bit of time." Then he smirked, "Besides, you have that magic pen and pad of yours."

Sticking her tongue out at him, she walked out of the room. Nick was left staring at the closing door.

"You know, you're one lucky fox, Nick. I can see why you like her so much." Marco suddenly said, leaning on Nick's side.

"You're wrong, Marco. I'm the lucky one." He said.

The dhole gave him a light punch, "That was fucking cheesy, dude."

Their laughed echoed through the restaurant as they exited the manager's room.

* * *

Bogo was sleeping soundly in his office, his head resting on crossed arms on the table as he was sitting on his chair. It was already well into the afternoon, and after dealing with dozens of phone calls asking him for any information regarding the murder from earlier this morning, he just wanted to have a quick nap to regain his energy. He may be the Chief of Police, but he was still an ordinary mammal. Mostly he has to deal with mollifying the media and bureaucratic bullshit.

It takes a special kind of mammal to deal with those _and_ lead an entire police force.

So he accepts rest whenever he gets it.

The small creak of his door jarred him awake. Reflexes kicked in and he reached down below his table for his tranquilizer gun. When the door opened, he visibly relaxed, mentally berating himself with his reaction. He tried vainly to straighten himself up.

"Ben. What are you doing here?"

The cheetah entered the room, carrying with him a paper bag and a huge cup of what smelled like coffee. Oh the sweet, sweet lifeline of police officers.

"Hey chief. Did I wake you?" he said as he made his way to his desk.

"Yeah, actually. Anything that requires my attention?" Bogo asked again, rubbing his eyes.

To answer him, he placed the paper bag and cup of coffee in front of him. The enticing aroma wafted trough the air and literally made the buffalo's stomach growl. "Your lunch."

"Lunch? What time is it?" he queried.

"Half-past four."

Bogo was genuinely surprised at this. He looked at his watch and confirmed the time. He was supposed to just take a nap. A _quick_ nap. But he ended up sleeping for almost two hours. And apparently he skipped lunch as well. It was weird that Ben noticed it first rather than him.

He glanced on the bag and cup in front of him, then looked back at the cheetah. "You didn't have to, Ben."

He smiled, "I know. But I wanted to. You need all the energy you can get."

Bogo opened the bag and pulled out a large vegetarian sandwich. "It's not Michael's Roast, but I hope it's enough. Their coffee's good too." Said the cheetah.

Bogo could only stare at Ben. Occurrences like these were increasing. Ben giving him food. He felt a bit shy, if not thoroughly embarrassed at needing someone to remind him to eat. He had been skipping meals these past few weeks. Mainly due to the trouble in Savannah Central. Drug outbreaks and now a murder spree? The meetings with Mayor Lionheart and the reassurances that everything is under control can only go so far.

 _The road ahead will be brutal and relentless._ He could hear Chief Karin's words in his head as clear as day.

"Thank you, Ben. That's really kind of you." He realized that this was vaguely similar with what he did yesterday.

Ben nodded. "No problem chief."

"How did your date go?" Wait, where did that come from? Bogo was surprised with himself that he suddenly blurted that out of nowhere. That was highly uncalled for.

Ben became a bit flustered at the question, "Oh that? It went fine, I guess. We talked about things we liked and things we don't. It ended in a good note. We… already planned another one this week. See how it goes form there." Ben suddenly raised is hand, "But don't worry. I won't clock out earlier this time."

Bogo nodded. This was definitely _not_ something he wanted to talk about. He was mentally scolding himself for even asking the question.

"I better go. I left Francine in the front desk and she might break my chair." He said as he turned around and went for the door. Before reaching it, he glanced back. "And stop skipping meals! You'll get ulcer or something."

His door closed and he was left with an uneasy feeling in his stomach. And it wasn't hunger.

Ever since Ben asked for an earlier dismissal yesterday, he began feeling fretful and unsettled at the fact that he was dating another mammal. He had never felt this way before. Despite admitting to himself that he liked the cheetah, he had no right to meddle with his personal affairs. So why did he say that? Was…was he jealous?

Then it struck him.

 _God dammit I'm jealous._

He realized that this was entirely new to him. Never before was he jealous of _anything_. Let alone for a person that he truly likes. He was just a simple mammal with an entire load of responsibility dumped on him when he decided to accept his position as chief. He never asked for anything grand except for a few hours of rest and a break to get a bite to eat. But now it was different.

There was a time during their conversation in the cafeteria when he wanted to say to him to just cancel the date. Or he could have flat out refused his request to clock out early. But of course he restrained himself. That would just paint him in a bad light. He was confused as he reflected on these thoughts. But now it's clear.

He wanted Benjamin Clawhauser.

Now the question is if he will make a move. He already knew that he liked the cheetah, and the concept of someone else dating him was almost nauseating as it was infuriating. But that's just it. He was dating someone else. He found another mammal that actually makes him happy. He couldn't just bring the hammer down on the cheetah and confess that he liked him. It would just make things worse and confusing for Ben.

He thought back at the times when he and Ben would exchange in conversations. There were definitely signs that he liked the buffalo back. Why else would he blush yesterday morning when he thanked him for the coffee?

Now would he risk it? Would he confess his feelings to Ben and suffer a possible rejection, which, in his frantic mind, is highly possible? Or would no doubt happen?

 _Damn it. This is just stressing me out more._

Sighing in resignation, he took a bite out of his sandwich. Ben was right. It's definitely good. Though before he could take another bite, his phone rang. Placing his food down on the table and swallowing whatever is in his mouth, he took it out and saw Hopps' face on the screen.

He accepted the call, "Bogo here."

The rabbit's voice blared out, _"Hey chief. We have a few updates for you."_

"Good."

" _The video recordings are a dead end."_ She started. _"They sat at the only table in the restaurant where the cameras can't reach. We think it was intentional. We also interviewed the staff. Since the restaurant doesn't follow a 'one waiter, one table' service system, different servers went to their table. It was also lunch rush when they ate. No one remembered the leopard when we showed them his picture. They can barely remember his face, let alone the mammal he was with."_

Bogo groaned, "So we still don't know who the hell this mammal is?"

The fox's voice was the one who replied, _"Afraid so, Chief. We also went back to the ZG and searched Lamberts office. Nothing that would connect us to the suspect."_

"Fine. Arcelia's report on the leopard came in a while ago. I was planning to tell you when you got back, but I think now's a good time as any." He pulled back his drawer and got the folder the otter gave him. "Conrad's death is almost similar to Lambert's. The shot wasn't point blank, but gun powder from his fur indicated that he was only a few feet away. Same kind of bullet, same gun, same cause of death. We're definitely looking at the same killer here."

" _Did they find fur in the crime scene that didn't belong to Conrad?"_ asked Hopps.

"I already asked them that. No other fur was there."

" _Damn it. We keep coming up with dead ends. You would expect him to make at least one mistake."_ Exclaimed Wilde.

"My thoughts exactly." Said Bogo, returning the folder in his drawer. "Try to interview Conrad's neighbors tomorrow. At least some of them might've heard a gunshot or seen a mammal leave the house. Unfortunately, it's our only lead left."

" _Copy that sir. We're on our way back to the precinct. We'll search their files again in case we missed something."_ Said the bunny.

Bogo snorted, "You'll do no such thing Hopps. I want you and Wilde rested. Just get your car from the precinct and go home."

" _You're the best, Chief!"_ shouted Nick. _"Oh by the way. Since we're technically off clock, can I ask you a question?"_

Bogo stiffened at this, "It depends on the question, Wilde." What is he going at?

" _Do you like Ben?"_

Bogo blanched at the question. He… he knew? Wilde knew? How the hell did he know? He suddenly remembered that the fox was previously a con-artist. Someone exceptionally gifted in sniffing our information from mammals merely by looking at them. Was it that noticeable? Did the whole _precinct_ knew about this?

"That's not any of your damn business, Wilde. Stay out of it or I'll put you in parking duty _for the rest of your life!_ "

He nearly punched the end call button.

Sometimes he hated that fox.

* * *

Back in their cruiser, the duo flinched as Bogo's voice blasted out of the speaker, followed by the deafening silence as he ended the call. They looked at each other, suddenly a little tense at Bogo's obvious dismissal.

"Well that practically confirmed our suspicions." Said Nick, putting Judy's phone between her thighs.

Judy sighed, "We shouldn't have asked, Nick. He was right. It's none of our business."

"But aren't you a _little_ curious? You said it yourself. He and Ben went out on a date yesterday."

"I did not say that!" Judy said, her gaze still on the road in front of her. "I just said that it's _possible_ that they went on a date. I mean it might just be a coincidence and Ben was with a completely different mammal."

Nick sank back at his seat. "Hmm, I wonder how Bogo is taking that."

"Probably not good." She turned the cruiser left towards the street that ran straight to the precinct. She was about to say something to Nick when her ringtone resounded in the cruiser. Since Judy was driving, she motioned Nick to take the phone. Fearing it was Bogo again to give them a piece of his mind, he slowly turned the phone. He sighed in relief as Judy's parents flashed in the screen.

He accepted the video call. Judy's parents, as always, had their faces too close to the screen and he could only see their noses. "Hey Bonnie and Stu!"

" _Hey Nick!"_ Stu's voice boomed through the speakers. Nick flinched at that. His mouth must be too close to the mic as well. _"Where's Judy?"_

"She's driving right now." He faced the phone in Judy's direction, "Say hi, Fluff!"

Without taking her eyes off the road, she gave them a quick wave. "Hey mom! Hey dad!"

Returning the phone to his direction, he gave them a questioning look as the backdrop from the video was not Bunnyburrow. In fact, it looked entirely familiar…

"Bonnie? Stu? Where exactly are you?" asked the fox.

 _"Well, there goes the surprise."_ Said Stu, putting the phone farther so Nick could better see their surroundings, _"We're in Central Station!"_

Judy slightly jumped at that. "You're in Zootopia!? Why?"

Bonnie was the one who answered _, "They have this one-week farming convention in the Meadowlands. Stu and I got invited since our produce is a top-seller here in Zootopia."_

"That's great you guys!" said Judy. Then her face became apprehensive as she realized something. "But wait, where are you going to sleep?" Somehow she didn't like the idea of their parents being near her and Nick during their cuddle sessions in their apartment. It being awkward is an understatement.

" _Oh don't worry about that honey."_ Said Stu, _"They already provided us with a full-paid stay for the next ten days in the Palm Hotel."_

Nick whistled at that, "Wow, the PH. That's the most expensive hotel in all of Zootopia."

" _I know, right? They have a swimming pool and everything!"_ cried Stu. Nick laughed at the sudden father turned kit.

"That's great and everything guys, but is there any reason why you called? Do you guys need anything?" Asked Judy from beside him.

" _We actually need a ride to the hotel itself."_ Said Bonnie, a slight distaste in her voice. _"The cabs here are so expensive."_

"Sure! We could pick you up on our way back from the precinct."

They could hear Stu's cheer from the background. _"Excellent! We'll be waiting here, honey."_ Said Bonnie.

"See you guys!" said Nick as he ended the call. He placed the phone in front of Judy once more as he relaxed in the cruiser. "You know Judy, I actually missed your parents."

Judy raised an eyebrow at that, "Really? We'll that's a first."

Nick frowned, "Hey I enjoy their company. Especially since they already accepted me being your mate."

Judy smiled as memories came flooding in. She could remember how her parents looked when they announced that they wanted to be mates. It took a lot of convincing and a week's worth of Nick helping around the farm before they warmed up to the idea little by little. Eventually they realized that they had been together for years now and Judy had never been happier, and would never be happier if, for instance, she was with a buck.

Now, Nick was practically part of the Hopps family.

"You think we should tell them that we're catching a serial killer?"

Judy almost crashed their cruiser at that.

* * *

The sun was already down when the mammal opened the door to his apartment, his phone pinned to his shoulders. "Yeah. I just got home… yup… no it's fine. It was just a long day from work."

He placed his bag down on the floor as he flopped on the couch. "Alright. Good night." He ended the call, letting out a sigh of exhaustion. He reached towards his left and opened the radio, a blast of soft rock music echoed within the walls. Taking off his clothes, he folded them neatly and placed them in the basket. The pile of laundry was growing he would have to wash them all soon.

He went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Getting the only can of beer inside, he popped the cap with his teeth and took a gulp. He wasn't really that much of a drinker. But today was a cause for celebration.

He scratched the area where the long scar on his chest was thickest. Sometimes it just itches like crazy. Like an itch of anticipation. Bobbing his head to the beat of the new song that played, he made his way to his room, leaving the door open to let the music in. He opened the lights and sat on his bed beside his nightstand. A series of pictures lay sprawled. The pictures of a lion and a leopard have big 'X' marks on them.

He began humming as the song reached its second verse. There were four pictures in all. Five if he counted the one in a frame. He placed the images with an X on his bed. Leaving two left on his hand. He studied the two mammals in a particular picture, sliding a thumb on their faces.

Smiling, he put the other picture back on the nightstand. He held on image with the two mammals, flopping back to his bed as he started laughing. The song was about to reach its end as he hummed the final tunes.

He clutched the image of a brown cougar pushing a vixen on a wheelchair.

"Two more to go, dad. Two more to go."

* * *

 **A bit of an ominous ending for you guys. Hope you enjoyed this long mother effin' chapter!**

 **Please don't forget to leave a review. It's what really drives me to persevere and continue writing despite all of the things happening in my life right now. Thank you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6: Redemption

**Hey guys! First of all, I'm really sorry about the late update. A lot has been happening around me , and I needed to pause with this story for a bit. I got a bit of free time recently so I managed to continue with the latest chapter. I doubt that I'll have more free time in the coming days so I'm saying sorry in advance if my updates are not as frequent is it used to be. Please don't be impatient as I'm trying really hard to finish this.**

 **Also, I know that there are a lot of mistakes here and there and I'll try to fix them when I have the time. I'm not perfect so please just bear with me.**

 **Lastly, please drop a review and tell me how I'm doing. Your comments really inspire me to write and would help me immensley.**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Zootopia.**

 **Onwards to chapter 6!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Redemption

The morning coldness still lingered as the duo made their way towards the front doors of the ZPD. It was days like this where all they want to do was just stay on their bed and cuddle until the next day. Though they love serving the city they have sworn to protect, there would come times that a lot of things would just hammer them, and some R & R would not be unwelcomed. Opening the doors, it was business as usual in the ZPD. Up on the reception desk, they saw the cheetah chatting on his phone, smiling and giggling at the mammal on the other line. Nick and Judy shared a look at this. Clawhauser seemed overly friendly with whoever he was talking to.

When the call finished, he looked at the recent arrivals. "Nick! Judy! Good morning!" Clawhauser waved from the front desk.

Putting his aviators inside his front pocket, Nick was the one who replied for the two, "Hey Ben. Who's that on the phone just now?"

At this Clawhauser gave them a sheepish look, "Oh that. He's just a guy I met. We're kind of dating as of the moment."

Nick's look sank at this. "You're dating another guy?" So he likes someone other than Bogo? No this can't be true.

Clawhauser flashed Nick an incredulous look, his words striking a nerve, "And what do you mean by that?"

Realizing what he had said, he raised his hands to placate the cheetah, "No, I didn't mean it like that. We were just curious, is all."

"Oh… ok!" He confused the duo more as his demeanor did a complete one-eighty. Leaning on his table, Ben cupped his flabby chin with both of his hands as he released his loudest squeal yet. "O M GOODNESS have you heard the news? Gazelle is pregnant! Again!"

Retaining his smile, Nick raised an eyebrow at this, while the bunny seemed to share the cheetah's enthusiasm, albeit a bit tamer. "Wait, really? Again? I thought she was on tour. This is her third, right?" asked Nick.

Clawhauser bobbed his head, "Yup! She just announced it on her Furbook last night. Marcelo surprised him by going across and country and went to her hotel. And next thing we knew, she posted online."

"I can't believe she's pregnant again! She only gave birth last month!" Said Judy.

Nick jumped on the table and eyed the cheetah skeptically, "Yeah, I thought you said don't want her to get pregnant again because, and I quote, 'another pregnancy and she might lose that beautiful, slender body of hers.'"

"I know but, can you imagine three little baby Gazelles? How adorable would that be?!" cried Clawhauser.

"Yeah, until they become teenagers and little miss 'angel with horns' won't be able to keep up with being a mother of three angsty teens _and_ still retain her career." Said Nick, pulling out his phone.

Clawhauser stopped, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Nick let out a sigh. "Sooner or later, her children would start to think only of themselves and do nothing but be little, annoying brats and give their mother a hard time." His tone sounded a bit aggravated than what the cheetah was used to hearing from Nick.

Clawhauser gave him a frown at that, "Hey, how can you be sure about that?"

Without looking up, he answered plaintively, "Oh trust me. I've seen it all before. With the career their mother has? They're gonna be spoiled little munchkins."

Judy flinched at the sudden dark turn their conversation went. Without proper context, Clawhauser did not know what brought those thoughts on, but Judy knew where that cynical line of thinking came from. Even though Nick and Vivian reconciled years ago, more specifically when Nick graduated from the Academy, there were still hidden scars that sometimes haunt the reynard.

Nick talked to Judy about this one time after their first dinner out with Vivian. He admitted that he was having trouble convincing himself that Vivian truly forgave him for leaving her during his teen years. He was young and naïve, and ultimately blamed Vivian for everything that had happened to him. Their poverty, the prejudice, all of the pain... Yet after years of not seeing each other, he came back. He loved his mother a lot, and it just devastated him when they learned that she was already diagnosed Parkinson's disease, and he was not there for her. It was Judy's first time seeing his fox look so vulnerable and frail as he cried himself to sleep in his rabbit's arms. It broke her heart seeing him like that.

All of the money he saved up went directly to her medication. And she was monitored by a nurse every day. Nick promised to give her the best case as possible, and they know that Derek is more than capable. Despite the fact that Vivian is happy beyond any doubt that his son came back to her, Nick was still coping with the separation even up to this day. Though he would not admit that to anybody.

Except to Judy.

Ever since becoming partners, in more ways than one, he had never hidden anything from Judy. He grew up in an environment so toxic that he was forced not to trust anybody, lest he suffer the repercussions. He lied, he conned, and he tricked others. He was forced to believe that other mammals would only see him as how society painted him to be. A lying, cheating, thieving fox. And the only one he trusted is him and him alone. Even at that time he did not fully trust Finnick and Marco. Business partners. Nothing more.

Yet that all changed when he met a certain rabbit that changed his life.

From then on, they have been through hell and back together. Through the Nighthowler crisis and the different cases they have solved. He trusted her with his life, and she trusted him with hers. There were no secrets between them. It tore her up when he felt ashamed with confessing something he had done in the past, and he was afraid it might change her views of him and ultimately leave him. But she had assured him that that was not going to happen. She would not abandon him.

Clawhauser's voice brought her back from her train of thought, "Well speaking of mothers, how is Vivian doing? It's been ages since we last saw each other in that restaurant in Savannah Central." he said, hoping to brighten up the conversation.

Nick finally beamed at the mention of his mother, the tense air of trepidation all but vanished. "Judy and I had dinner with her last night. My bunny here realized that she hadn't tasted my mom's cooking so I invited her over."

"Wait, you've known each other for four years now and you just invited her to have dinner in your mom's house only _yesterday_?" Clawhauser said, shock evident in his voice, "What's the matter with you?!"

"Hey, we usually have dinner out in a restaurant or something. She's having trouble with standing so we put that on hold." Said Nick.

Concern crossed Clawhauser's face. He already knew about the vixen's condition, and hearing it worsening was enough to really trouble the cheetah, "Oh my. Is…is she ok?"

Judy was the one who answered, "Yeah, she's being cared for by one of the nurses from Zootopia General Hospital. She's in good hands."

Clawhauser smiled, "That's great. She's just the sweetest mammal when I first met her." Then a thought occurred to him, "Hey Nick, would it be ok if I invited Vivian one of these days to my house? Savannah isn't that far from Happytown anyways."

Nick smiled at that, "I'll mention it when I come by over again."

Clawhauser clapped his chubby hands, "Oh thank you! Thank you!" Judy was glad that the tense atmosphere earlier seemed to dissipate altogether at the mention of Vivian.

Taking that as an end to the current topic of conversation, Nick took the initiative.

"Now…" Nick suddenly leaned closer to the cheetah, a smirk etched in his face. This disconcerted Clawhauser a bit, the look on the fox's face confusing him. "I have a little question to ask you, my Benny-Boo."

Judy snickered, "Benny-Boo? Where the hell did that come from?"

"Just something I came up on the spot, my dear Carrots." he said, not taking his eyes off the cheetah.

He leaned closer to him, lowering his voice so that only the two of them could hear him. "Ben, do you like Bogo?"

It took some moments before the words the fox spoke made meaning to Clawhauser. "Whuh-what? B-Bogo?" he stammered.

The sudden blush that spread across the cheetah's features almost made the duo burst into laughter. Trying to compose himself, Nick prodded further, "I'm sure you've noticed the way he looks at you. Hell, he even calls you with your first name."

Clawhauser's jaw dropped. Why is he suddenly asking this? "W-what does calling me by my first name have to do with anything?" queried the cheetah. Clawhauser was becoming a bit uneasy at the questioning. This was the first time he was snared in the line of gossip, and he realized that he looked like a deer caught in headlights (no offense to deers). Is this what an interrogation feels like? He looked at the rabbit, only to see her gazing at him with the same sly look Nick has. She's in on this!

Judy spoke up, "Haven't you noticed? He _never_ uses first names during work. He's always at a last name basis." This time, Judy jumped on the desk as well, nearing her face to his so her voice was but a whisper, "But when it comes to you, it looks like he would _melt_ with just saying your name."

M-melt? Really? Clawhauser hadn't realize that the Chief's demeanor around him was completely different. He always thought that he treated his subordinates quite impartially. But… now that he thought about it, he had barely heard Bogo address Nick, Judy, or anyone with their first name. But when it came to him-

The way he says his name-

The way he smiled seeing him-

 _Oh my goodness._

Clawhauser's blush must have deepened because the two finally let out a chuckle. "Your face says it all, Benji. Our beloved chief has a crush on you and until now you were completely clueless." Said Nick.

"Th-that's not true! He's just being friendly." Stammered Clawhauser, but he knows it's a very weak excuse. My gosh does Bogo have a crush on him? Did the chief even swing that way? Thoughts and flashbacks on those recent times where they engage in simple a simple conversation came back to him suddenly, this time remembering how the buffalo acted towards his presence. He can see Bogo calm down as soon as he sees him. He never regarded him as Clawhauser. Always Ben. He barely raises his voice…

And he always smiled.

That sweet smile of his that makes Ben feel giddy for some reason.

Clawhauser has always been a very observant mammal when it comes to the concept of love. Hell, when Nick and Judy weren't dating yet, he was one of their most avid shippers and always teased the two, for he knew that they would eventually end up together, if the nature of their banters and almost longing looks were any indication. At that time, they told everyone that they were only friends. But Clawhauser can see the subtle hints of closeness and intimacy shared by the two. It was only a matter of time, he would always say.

And those same hints were staring him right in the face and he didn't even realize it.

 _Oh gosh the Chief has a crush on me._

But… but he was already dating someone. And the Chief knew it too since the buffalo even asked him how it went just this morning. He vainly tried to remember how the buffalo looked like when he asked that question. Was he pissed? Disappointed? Sad? Upset? He couldn't recall. If what the signs suggests were true, then he would have no doubt felt jealous.

This made him feel flattered all of a sudden. His hardened, gruff boss was jealous of someone else dating him.

 _I can't handle this!_

Nick glanced at his watched and noticed that their conversation took more time than he thought, "We better go. Rollcall's about to start." Said Nick, jumping down to the floor. Judy followed him, both of them leaving the cheetah roiling in the storm of his thoughts. They wondered if leaving him in that state was a good idea.

"See you later Ben." Said Judy.

The dismissal did not even register to Clawhauser as he processed what was revealed to him.

He had been on the force for six years, and have been there when the buffalo was promoted to Chief of Precinct One. Realizing that the person he looked up to all these years possess some sort of affection towards him was a bit overwhelming. What did Bogo see in him, anyway? Does he like chubby mammals? His bubbly personality? Did he just like being with him? He remembered two days ago when he gave Bogo the coffee he bought from Michael's Roast. He remembered the words they spoke before he left his office.

" _Well at any rate, thank you Ben, really. You don't know how much I needed this."_

" _Oh the coffee's nothing at all sir, seeing as you needed a pick-me-up."_

 _He slowly shook his head, "I didn't mean just the coffee, Ben."_

He clearly has feelings for him, that much us evident. But did he feel the same? He was seeing another guy for mammal's sake, and he even decided to share to Bogo that it went fine and they would go out again sometime this week. Yes, he was the one who insinuated the question, but if all of these implications and sudden realizations have any sliver of truth in them, then his answer would have no doubt troubled the buffalo.

He liked the guy he was dating, though they haven't been together for that long. Yet despite that he was really having fun in his company.

But with Bogo…

He remembered the buffalo's smile when he entered the room. He calls him with his first name, something he doesn't do with just anybody, now that Judy and Nick had pointed it out. He even gave him food when he realized that he wasn't eating again. He had helped Bogo numerous times during his six years as chief. He never got angry with him, even if he clumsily forgot to do things or miss details in some of his tasks. He cared for the buffalo. A lot.

He remembered the devastated and heart-broken look on his face when City Hall forced his hooves to put him in records during the Nighthowler fiasco. It was the first time the Precinct saw him profusely apologize to someone, even if he assured him that it was okay.

The way Bogo's smile was so infectious that he couldn't help but smile as well, even if he only sees the buffalo smile at him.

The way he always greets him in the morning.

The times when they meet during lunch break and talk about the city's problems.

The way both of them light up during an enjoyable conversation regarding their 'Angel with Horns'.

The way them seem to enjoy each other's company wherever they are.

It was so obvious. It was staring him right in the face, yet it only occurred to him now. This was a moment of epiphany. He has feelings for Bogo. His Chief. His superior.

He slammed his head down on the front desk.

 _Oh my freaking goodness this can't be happening._

* * *

After rollcall ended, they were tasked to continue their investigation while the other officers received the same assignments. Considering the things that they found out so far, the only lead they have left was the witness statements around Conrad's house, which they have yet to take. Seeing as there was not a single surveillance video they could use at any of the crime scenes, they were really desperate for some information. It was not uncommon that an investigation would reach a dead end, and sometimes new evidence and information arrive if you give it a few days off. Hopefully not in the form of new bodies.

As the duo made their way to the offices, Nick's phone rang. The tune that played was something that came out from the eighties. Judy didn't know what the song was, but apparently, Nick beamed with recognition on who was calling him.

He decided to put the phone on speaker since Judy might want in on the conversation. "Hey mom!"

Vivian's voice rang out, _"Hello dear! Is Judy with you?"_

Judy beamed at hearing the vixen's voice. "I'm right here next to Nick, Vivian. Always will be." She didn't know why she added that last part, but she felt like it.

It worked in her favor as Nick gave her a loving smile and Vivian gave a soft squeal at the two, a sound that Nick did not expect to come from her aging mother. Turns out she and Clawhauser have something in common. _"You are just so adorable! See, this is why I like Judy, Nicholas. I would have thrown out any other mammal that tried to get in your pants."_

Judy blushed sheepishly at the words while the vulpine buried his head in his free hand, "Mom..."

Vivian heard a hearty laugh from the phone. _"I just love embarrassing you, dear. It's what mothers do."_

"For what it's worth Nick, my mother is the same with me." Said Judy.

Nick smirked, "So we can be embarrassed together by our respective mothers? Oh how cruel the world truly is!" He dramatically put one of his hand in the air while he placed the other on his forehead.

" _Oh hush, Nicholas. I haven't even shown Judy your baby pictures."_ It was Nick's turn to blush deep red.

"Mom!" Nick shouted as Judy let out a loud boisterous laugh.

" _I'm just messing around, sweety. I just called to ask if you want to stay for dinner again tonight. I'm trying out this new dish Derek and I found on one of the dusty cookbooks I left on the bookshelf."_

Before Nick could even utter a word of acknowledgement, Judy replied. "We would love to, Vivian. Would Derek be joining us?"

A faraway voice resounded from the phone. It seemed that Derek was listening on the conversation. He was a bit far from Vivian, but his voice was enough to resonate, _"Sure! I don't have plans this evening anyways."_

"That's great! We'll drop by after work. How does eight in the evening sound?" asked Judy.

" _Eight is fine dear. That's plenty of time for me and Derek to prepare."_

"Alright, we need to go Mom." Said Nick, holding the knob of the door that leads to the offices. "We'll just call you later when we clock out."

" _Sure, dear. Be safe now, ok? I love you two!"_ said Vivian.

"We love you too, mom." Nick ended a call as he let out a sigh. He turned to Judy. "I swear Judy, she just loves embarrassing me."

Judy smirked at him, "Well that's one thing she and I have in common, then."

Nick scowled as he pushed the door open. Since most of the officers are significantly taller than them, maintenance managed to create another set of doorknobs placed a bit lower. "You're mean, Carrots. My family is mean to me."

Judy pouted her lips at Nick as the sounds of the normal bustle in the ZPD reverberated around the two. They turned towards the small path that led to their joint cubicle. "Aww, did a widdle bunny wabbit and vixen hurt yow feewings?"

Nick grinned, an idea suddenly forming in his head, "Yes, and this little bunny will feel my vulpine wrath!" At that, the fox suddenly grabbed hold of Judy and started tickling her sides. She gave out a loud laugh as Nick showed her no mercy. They stopped midway to their cubicle as he assaulted her on the floor, the other officers around them rolling their eyes or even snickering at the duo's antics. This was a common scene for the ZPD, and frankly they needed some form of entertainment every now and then. Cries of laughter and pleading echoed through the room, but it was met by deaf vulpine ears.

His fingers started to grow tired from all the tickling so he finally relented to the bunny's begging. "Alright, I think that's punishment enough."

Judy laid on the tiled floor, panting heavily but with a smile on her face. It took a few moments before she shakily stood up. Her wobbly legs almost gave up had it been for Nick who supported her arm. "Th-thank… you." She panted. "I…I deserve…that."

"I know." Smiled Nick. He planted an apology kiss in her forehead. "Sorry, I just couldn't resist. And I love hearing you laugh."

She grinned, "Well, other than my sides there are other places I want your fingers to-"

"Shouldn't you two get back to work?" said a voice.

Looking towards their left, they saw Aaron Wolford leaning back from his chair, eyeing the two with an amused look. It appeared like he was typing when the two decided to disturb the peace.

"Yeah, we should." Said Judy gazing at the tod.

"Aren't you supposed to be at patrol, Aaron?" questioned Nick.

Wolford gestured both of his paws at his computer, giving a 'don't you think I know that' look. "I've been catching up with paperwork. Since Fangmeyer's still not around, Bogo put me on desk duty."

"Yeah, I haven't seen her for three days. Did something happen to her?" Asked Judy, concern crossing her features.

"She's just sick. I mean really sick. I heard her husband skipped work since yesterday to take care of her."

"Oh. That sounds bad. I hope she gets better." She said sadly. Judy grabbed Nick's paw as they started to make their way to their cubicles once more. "We better get going. See you, Wolford." Judy gave him a small wave as Nick fist-bumped the timber wolf.

"See you guys. Good luck on your investigation."

As they finally arrived in their shared office space, the files, pictures, and notes were all still plastered around the table. Just how they left it yesterday. Back at the bullpen, they already surmised that finding out the timeline of Conrad's whereabouts could help them determine the mammals he was with before his demise. As they sat on their table, Judy started collating all of the notes regarding Conrad on a pile to the left. As she did this, Nick began going over what the bunny has collected, writing down the facts on a separate paper. As Judy found all the data on Conrad, Nick had already plotted out a significant amount of information. Looking over to his work, Judy was impressed at the reynard's efficiency.

"You work fast." She commented.

Nick smirked, never loosing his stride as he continued to write, "Perks of being a con-man, my little bumpkin. First thing you need to consider is knowing everything about your mark. Years of practice can do a lot."

Judy knew this already, but she raised her eyebrow at Nick's words, "Little bumpkin?"

"It's what your parents call you, right?"

"When I was young, yes."

"I think it's cute."

Judy blushed at that. Over the years, after countless mentions of her being that 'c' word, she had become a bit desensitized with the lagomorph jab. Though not common knowledge around Zootopia, the precinct officers knew that calling her cute would result in a swollen eye or a bruised rib, courtesy of Judy. Nowadays it would not come to outright annoyance, but it still affected her a bit.

Though this had an opposite effect on Nick.

It had become some sort of designation towards her, and she found it endearing, albeit a bit infuriating. Her irritation to the word lessened as the years go by, and now she cannot deny that she loved hearing it from him.

But only from him.

Nick continued, "Well, I plan to keep using it."

Judy smiled, "Well, if it's from you then I won't mind."

Nick grinned, his gaze passing through her for a second before returning to his work. A few moments later, he finally finished.

Nick held the paper as his face scrunched up at the small amount of information at the timeline. "Let's see what we've got. So out leopard was found dead in his house one-thirty yesterday morning based on our interview of the first responders and their reports." He said, pointing to a doodle of a leopard on the ground with 'x's where his eyes were supposed to be and his tongue sticking out. Judy giggled at this. Considering that it was weird to laugh at something that represented a real dead body, the way it was drawn was just too comical. "Stavros said they the body was only thirteen to fifteen hours old when we came in, making the time of death ten to twelve in the morning a day prior. Since he works- sorry… worked, as the manager of Zootopia National Bank, he goes to work seven or eight-ish in the morning since they usually open at nine. He was wearing business pants when the body was found and a matching coat next to it, so more likely he went to work. We could check there later and ask around. See if anything comes up. Now, based on the chat we saw on his laptop, they had a lunch date at Café Miguel with one 'Mark Devyn'. Not his real name. They avoided the cameras there, went home to Conrad's house, and murdered him there."

Judy 'hmmed' in response, "We still don't have anything on this Mark. All we know is that he's 23 years old and male, which we also don't have an assurance of since you can pretty much write anything in the profile. No species, no fur color, no nothing. He was the last one who saw him, thus he's our primary suspect."

"Considering that there's no name like that in the system, that's highly likely."

Judy clasped her hands. "Alright, I think we should head to the bank first. We can talk to the Assistant Manager. Then we'll go back to Banyon Street. Interview the people around Conrad's house."

"Sounds like a plan."

Putting the files down, they exited their office and headed to their cruiser in front. They have been arriving in a lot of dead ends, and their options are getting smaller by the second. Bogo said that it was not uncommon to get snagged at a dead end during an investigation. Sooner or later, something will pop up and everything will eventually fall into place. Though what worried the two was that it might take _days_ for that 'something' to show itself. They don't have the liberty of time since the killer can strike again at any given moment, and that is something they really wanted to avoid.

The drive to the bank was quick and uneventful, save for a few short conversations about possible pet names the chief and Ben would use for each other in the event that they end up together. The bank was just starting the open as the duo exited their vehicle. Seeing the two approaching the door, the wolf security guard gave a crisp salute and as he opened it. They were glad that most mammals already knew who they are and would assume that they are there for police business. Nick and Judy gave a quick salute back.

"Good morning Officers Hopps and Wilde." Said the wolf.

"Likewise. We're here to see the assistant manager." Said Nick.

As if on cue, a large Grizzly Bear appeared behind them, towering over the two. They looked up at him and stretched their paw out in greeting. They have faced larger mammals before, and they no longer feel intimidated when mammals larger than them towered over.

The bear took their paws in earnest, giving each a soft paw shake. "Clyde Lavern, Assistant Manager of Zootopia National Bank. How may I help the two most famous cops of the ZPD?

Nick immediately began analyzing the Grizzly. Since his con-mammal days, it has become second nature for him to observe and size up any new mammals he encountered, and it has yet to fail him. After all, the first step in conning is knowing everything about the target. It saved both of their lives numerous times already, and Judy trusted Nick's judgement. Lavern's smile seemed genuine for the fox, and he did not exude a condescending aura he finds in mammals who usually work in the upper class of society. He seemed humble, sincere in his greeting given the way he said it. His outfit was normal enough, given that he worked in a bank. Sometimes how a mammal dresses up can tell a lot about his personality. He took a quick glance on the bear's watch. The brand was not overly pricey and he was not openly showing for the world to see. No alarms are ringing in Nick's head, so he unless the bear was good at masking his true intentions, he looked like a good mammal.

Ignoring the slight blush that appeared on her face when regarded as famous, Judy went straight to the point. "We are currently conducting an investigation and we would like to speak to you privately."

Sensing the slight air of urgency in her voice, his smile faltered a bit. "Oh, of course. I think it would be best to talk in my office. Right this way."

They followed the bear through a set of cubicles and a hall towards his office. Mammals of different sizes scurried about, clearly rushing for the bank's opening time. Lavern noticed the two glancing around them, "We apologize for the chaos. Our chief manager didn't return yesterday after lunch and we've been making up for his absence."

Nick and Judy shared a quick look with each other. Things around them seemed to support their current timeline for Conrad. Arriving at the bear's office, Nick quietly closed the door as Lavern settled on his chair. Judy sat on an overly large chair in front of the desk where Nick jumped up next to her. This feels eerily similar to having a conversation with a certain buffalo in his office. They struggled to suppress a shiver. Those were _not_ good memories.

Now that they are in a private area, Judy took out a picture of Conrad and showed it to the bear. "Mr. Lavern, do you know this mammal?" she asked.

With a glance and without even taking the picture, he immediately responded. "Yes, that's our chief manager, Noah Conrad." He paused. "H-Has something happened to him?" He asked. The police suddenly asking about their chief manager was never a good sign. He suddenly pondered in the fact that he didn't return yesterday after lunch, and indeed something may have happened to him.

Nick nodded, "Yes, we are currently investigating his murder that took place yesterday. We would like you to answer a few questions that might shed some light as to why anyone would want to kill him."

Lavern's face blanched. Murdered? His boss was murdered? He…he just saw him yesterday. _Talked_ to him yesterday. His mouth remained open as the sudden news left him stunned for a few moments. Nick and Judy knew all too well that mammals generally shut down for a bit after receiving such information, and they patiently waited for him to absorb the shocking news. He slumped back at his chair, suddenly remembering yesterday's events when Conrad appeared right before opening. Little did he know that that would be the last time he saw him.

He put a paw on his head, "Oh god that's… that's awful."

Again, Nick tried to read the mammal in front of him. His reaction looked truthful, like he was indeed quite shocked by the news. Though he knew his observation and gut feeling would be next to useless when it comes to acquiring concrete evidence, you can know a lot about a mammal by simply gauging their reaction.

The fox looked at his partner and tried to hide his amazement that Judy already had her pen and paper at the ready. _Where the hell does she keep those things?_

The duo gave him a few moments more to compose himself. Seeing that he was ready, Judy gave a small smile. "Mr. Lavern, may we start?" she asked, her voice kind and thoughtful enough not to sound impatient.

Clearing his throat and straightening himself on his chair, he nodded at both of them. "Of course."

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"Just yesterday. We usually open at around nine, so everyone arrives here usually an hour before to set up for the day. He arrived like he usually does at around a quarter before eight."

"Did anything appear odd at all? Did he look nervous? Agitated? Like he knew he was in trouble?" she asked.

Lavern shook his head. "No, nothing like that. He…umm…dressed, talked, moved, and acted like normal. By normal, I mean he is a bit…rough with the employees here, but he means well. Tough love and all that."

As Judy wrote all of the information down, Nick took the initiative to continue the questions. "You mentioned that he's a bit harsh with the employees. Was there an incident or disagreement where anyone would want resort to violence?"

Again, the bear shook his head. "No. Though he is harsh sometimes, he really cares for his employees. Everyone here knows that."

Nodding, the duo was reminded of Bogo. The buffalo was a bit hard around the edges, but you cannot deny his unwavering care for the officers under him. Nick tried to push the questioning further. "Did he have any sort of relationship with anyone here? More than a superior/subordinate relationship?"

"With the personnel? No." Then he appeared to think about the question more. "But I think he was seeing someone outside the bank."

Judy's ears perked up at this. She gave a quick glance at Nick who nodded. "Could you tell us about this mammal? A name or species perhaps?"

His eyes became downcast, "Sorry he didn't mention anything about him. I knew about it since he said that he was going to have a date with someone during lunch yesterday and would be back later in the afternoon. We didn't think it was out of the ordinary."

"Him? How did you know the mammal was male?" Asked Nick.

Lavern gave a sad laugh. "Everyone here knows that the boss has a thing for guys. We can tell with the looks he gave to some of the guys here, but he was courteous enough not to pursue it." Nick remembered the multitude of gay porn they found on Conrad's laptop. That fact alone seemed to support Lavern's claims.

Disappointed with lack of information, Judy put down the pen and paper on the bear's desk. "So you don't now anything about this guy?"

He shook his head. "Sorry officers. He was quiet about it."

Nick gave him a smile. "It's fine, Mr. Lavern." Casting a quick glance at Judy who gave a quick nod, he turned his attention back to the bear. "Thank you for cooperating with us." He jumped down on the ground, quickly followed by Judy. Lavern stood up as well, walked to the doors and held it open for them. "If you remember anything that could help the investigation, please don't hesitate to give me or Officer Hopps a call. I left our business cards on your desk."

Casting a quick glance in his desk, Lavern indeed saw the cards. He nodded. "I will, officers. I hope you catch whoever did this to Conrad." He said.

As the duo made their way back to their car, it was still minutes before nine. "Well that was a complete waste of time." Said Judy, slumping down on the driver's seat. "Only thing we confirmed was that Conrad's gay."

Nick snickered at that, "Don't be like that, Fluff. We managed to confirm that he really did leave the bank for lunch. And besides, we still have his neighbors to interview. Finding out more about this leopard could help us in figuring out the motive. It's best that we take care of it now."

Starting the cruiser and exiting the lot, Judy spoke up. "So, what do you think about Lavern? He looked nice enough."

"Nothing that would ring alarm bells." Nick said, putting on his Aviators. The sun was already glaring down harshly, and being the nocturnal mammal that he was, too much of it can cause severe migraines. "Reactions appeared genuine. Didn't seem like he was hiding something. Either he's telling the truth, or he's a damn good actor."

"So could we rule him out as a suspect? Possible motive could be that he wanted Conrad's position as Chief Manager." Judy said.

Nick shook his head, "We won't cross anything out yet, but that's highly unlikely. We still don't have anything to connect Conrad with Lambert except for the fact that they went to the same school when they were young. If that was the case, it won't explain Lambert."

Judy let out a sigh, "Great, another dead end."

Sensing the frustration oozing out of the bunny, Nick held out a hand and caressed her cheek. Though Judy kept her eyes on the road, she was leaning on to his touch. "Don't worry, Carrots. We'll get this done." He said, pulling off his aviators.

Judy casted him a soft smile. "Thanks, Nick. You always know how to calm me down."

"Of course, same goes for the opposite." He laughed, "I also know how to rile you up."

A smack to his left arm was enough to shut him up.

* * *

Vivian looked down, eyes turned into slits as she channeled her concentration. Both paws clasped together on her chin, though shaking, she eyed everything in front of her. _A few more. A few more before I achieve the ultimate victory_. Glancing at the cougar in front of her, she noticed that his awareness was focused entirely on her. He was watching her carefully, wary of what she might do. He had already done a lot of damage to her, and one wrong move could cause her downfall.

She glanced at the clock behind the feline, noting that it was almost six in the evening. She has to finish this quickly. There was no time left. They were both at friendly terms at first, but it devolved into this serious battle. She did not know how it could have come to this. But there's no turning back now.

She would finish this, one way or another.

It didn't matter that she had Parkinson's. She would give it her all. She would not lose to this cougar! He may be larger and stronger than her, but that meant nothing.

As she assessed everything, she noticed a flaw. Something that her opponent overlooked. _Yes! That's it!_ She rejoiced. It was all over now. Her next move would ensure her victory. But the feline didn't know this. Oh she could just imagine the surprise in his face!

Reaching her arm out to make her move, the cougar shifted anxiously. _What is she going to do?_ Then he noticed her arms and where she was placing it. Then he realized his grave mistake. He realized his mistake. And now he was done for.

 _No. No! NO!_

Vivian moved the rook across the board which sealed her victory.

"Checkmate!" She shouted, clapping her paws at the rush of success that washed over her.

Derek slumped back at his seat, sighing in defeat. "Damn it. I was so close!" He exasperated, but he couldn't help the smile that creased his face.

Vivian sneered, "And you thought you could beat me. I told you, nobody has beaten me in chess since I was nine."

Derek laughed her apparent smugness. Now he realized where Nick got his. "But honestly, you looked troubled back there. You cannot deny that you were troubled back there."

She smiled, "I'll admit you gave me a run for my money. That was easily the hardest chess game I've ever played." Her gaze fell on the clock once more, realizing that the game might have taken a lot more time than they anticipated. "We better get started for dinner. Nick and Judy would be coming around eight. I have a lot of dishes planned this night, you know."

Starting to pack up the chess pieces and board, the mention of multiple dishes intrigued the cougar. "Really? What do you have in mind?" he said, flattening the creases of his nurse uniform.

Pushing the wheels on her wheelchair forward, she reversed towards the kitchen. "I was thinking about baking my carrot casserole for Judy. She said she absolutely loved it, you know. Roast salmon for Nicky, and with the help of the old cookbook we found last time, some spicy Kale with coconut stir fry for my favorite nurse cougar." She said smiling.

Derek paused putting the chess board away at the mention of his favorite dish, "Wait, how did you know-"

"Your favorite dish?" Vivian said, turning towards the open-mouthed Derek. "You mentioned it weeks ago. Don't you remember?"

He shook his head, "I-I didn't. But… you don't have to make that for me. I'm fine with whatever you're cooking, Vivian."

The vixen scoffed, pausing her pushing. "Oh hush now. You've been a great help to me, Derek. And the fact that you went all out just to remain as my nurse? I just want to show you how grateful I am." She said smiling.

Derek couldn't help but beam at the sentiment. There was some talk around his fellow nurses about his assignment to a fox whenever he returned to the hospital. It turned out that most of them actually gave a letter of consideration to be transferred to another patient just because they saw that they were assigned to Vivian, a fox, all those months ago. He failed to see how an elderly vixen could be such a problem to them and decided to take up the assignment himself.

Vivian Wilde was the sweetest mammal he has ever known, and that was saying something given the fact that he was assigned to multiple mammals before. She was never trouble for him. Always jokes around, never bossed him around, has an unparalleled sense of humor (something she shares with his son), a grandmaster in chess, (he had battled her before and this was the closest to a victory he had ever achieved against her), and her meals are just divine.

All those talks about all foxes being sly and shifty? He could just scoff at the notion. How could they tell that to someone as kind as Vivian?

"Thank you, Vivian. I would really like that." Satisfied with his answer, she nodded and continued wheeled herself towards the kitchen. Putting away the chess case, he followed her, noting that she was already bringing out different ingredients she would need. He noticed that she has a piece of paper on one paw and a pen in the other, shakily crossing out the things they already have. Her involuntary arm movement seemed to have lessened a bit which was good news. They have an hour and a half to prepare the food before Nick and Judy arrives, and considering they have multiple dishes to make, they could start now.

To be quite honest, he really enjoys cooking with Vivian. Before Nick decided to invite Judy in Vivian's house for dinner, there were only a handful of times the vixen cooked for the both of them. He usually brought his own lunch and a few snacks. During one instance when he forgot to bring food, Vivian decided to do a little experimenting and cooked for the cougar. To say that her dishes was delicious was an understatement. A few bites and a barrage of complements later, Derek told her that he would gladly help her in cooking. Besides, he began learning a thing or two just by observing and doing what the vixen told him to do.

If he was to be honest with himself, he was glad that he turned his life around for the better. He remembered the life that he had when he was young, all the trouble he made all those years ago. Now, he was a respected nurse taking care of a wonderful vixen.

After taking inventory, he heard a soft groan from the said vixen. "Darn it, we're still missing a few things. I really thought I had all of them prepared already."

Walking up to her, he tried to ease her discomfort. "I could buy them if you want. The supermarket at the end of the block is still open."

Giving him an appreciative smile, he ruffled the cougar's cheeks, like a mother would to a son. "Thank you so much, Derek."

Smiling back, he gave a nod, "You're welcome Vivian."

After being handed a few bills, Vivian gave him a short list of the ingredients they still need. After a quick wave, he shut the door and left her for the meantime. She really felt lucky that he was assigned to her. She doubted that the other nurses would be as kind as him, considering how they view foxes in general. Even some fellow predators avoided her when she could still walk unburdened. She was a bit apprehensive at first when she first met the cougar, but he has yet to show any amount of hostility. He began to grow on her, and she cannot help but feel like the cougar was a second son to her. Hell, even Nick and Judy seem to get along with him, and for her, that was enough.

* * *

A pair of dark, ruby eyes stared at the cougar as the feline stepped out of the front porch of the house. Currently shadowed by the bushes he was hiding in across the street, he eyed his target as he walked down the sidewalk. He noticed that the cougar didn't have his things yet and was holding a small roll of bills in his paw. He was just sent to an errand by the elderly vixen that lived there, meaning he would return in a few moments. Judging by the direction he was walking on, the only notable store there was a small supermarket.

He smiled.

When the cougar returns, he would spring into action.

Finally.

If he does this, he's one step closer to redemption.

* * *

It was already getting dark out when Derek returned back to the Wilde residence. Stepping on the front porch of the house, he put down the large plastic bag filled with ingredients on the wooden flooring. He put out the keys with a smile. Along with the ingredients Vivian tasked him to buy, he took the initiative to purchase a large tub of ice cream for the occasion with his own money. The heavenly dessert would be perfect after their meals. He only hoped that they would like the flavors he chose.

As he inserted the keys in the door, he heard pawsteps near him. Turning around, he was met with a mammal standing behind him, eying him with a rather brooding intensity. Curious, and a little but disturbed by this, he carefully addressed him.

"Umm… can I help you?"

The questioned mammal remained silent for a few seconds, just staring intently at the cougar. Derek was about to repeat his question when he finally spoke.

"Do you know who I am?"

Weirded out by the inquiry, the only thing Derek was able to say was a resounding "What?"

"Do you know who I am?" He repeated, albeit a bit louder.

He was taken aback by the question but nonetheless studied the mammal, looking for any sign of familiarity from him. He looked at his fur, his species, his muzzle, his eyes-

His eyes-

His blood red ruby eyes.

Derek took a step back, realization dawning upon him. "T-that's… you're…" he stammered, unable to form complete sentences.

The mammal smiled, immensely loving the terrified look the cougar was giving him.

"Alive? Obviously, my little kitty cat." He said, raising his G27 in Derek's face.

* * *

Vivian was humming along a tune from the radio as she was already cooking the salmon for Nick's favorite dish. She was extremely ecstatic when Judy praised her cooking. It was no surprise that the bunny agreed to dinner when she invited her this morning. It always warms her heart seeing the delighted faces of mammals tasting her cooking.

As she wheeled herself towards the fridge to get another ingredient, she heard the jingling of keys on the front door. Derek must be back from the supermarket. Looking back at her cooking, the fish was not due for a few more minutes, so she decided to help Derek with the groceries he would no doubt be carrying.

As she went to the living room, she was surprised to see that the door hasn't opened yet. Strange... she definitely heard keys a while ago. Derek was still outside. Listening closely, she could hear him talking to someone. And from the sound of their voices, whoever Derek was talking to didn't sound happy.

A bit perturbed at the voices outside, she tried to listen in a bit. She could barely make out what they were saying, but she was able to hear some words. Dead cats? Gang? What's that supposed to mean?

The voices grew more agitated and furious, and Vivian can't help but feel that something bad was about to happen.

She started to pushed herself towards the door, hoping to diffuse the situation.

"Derek? Is everything all-"

 _Bang!_

The resounding noise echoed through the whole house, making Vivian jump on her seat. Her mouth hung agape, her body starting to shake. Was… was that a gun?

"D-Derek!?" She asked again, voice laced with panic.

A thud sounded from behind the door, followed by another loud bang. There was no mistaking it. That was a gunshot. Fear crept over her as she started to wheel herself back towards the kitchen where her phone was. Nick! She has to call Nick!

As she entered the kitchen, she saw her phone lying on the middle of the table. She can't reach it while sitting down, cursing that she threw it there moments ago. Amidst her ardent distress, she stood up too quickly, only to crash on the table as her trembling legs gave out, toppling it over. Pain shot through her chest as she hit the edge, but managed to get her phone as it landed beside her.

She unlocked her phone with much difficulty, immediately going into her contacts. With her hands shaking violently, she accidentally dropped it, letting out a small yip of distress. She got hold of it again and scrolled down until he found Nick's number. Her breathing was already erratic, utter panic suffocating her body. She put it on her ear, wishing that her son would pick up immediately.

Then, she heard the front door open.

* * *

Bogo signed the last report of the day as he placed it along with the other mountains of paper beside him. Today has been a bit calmer compared to previous days, but by no means uneventful. A lot of drug users and dealers were arrested and booked a while ago thanks to the combined effort of other precints and some of his own officers. Though there are still some who managed to escape, he could already call it a small victory. It was only a matter of time until all of them are caught.

Even though that was the case, the same could not be said to Hopps' and Wilde's investigation. Their last report came an hour ago through a call. After interviewing Conrad's neighbors this morning, they seemed to be snagged in another dead end, one of numerous ones they have already reported. He could tell that both mammals were getting frustrated, Hopps especially, if her voice during the call was anything to go by. He couldn't blame them though. It was obvious that they are giving their all, but the bastard responsible was not leaving them anything to go on, and the case might go cold if this keeps up.

As if summoned by his thoughts, there was a knock on the door. No doubt it would be the duo giving in their findings.

"Come in."

Hopps and Wilde entered and Bogo could already see that they look worse for wear. The confident, almost annoying stride that Wilde does wasn't there anymore, and the bunny beside him was missing her the usual hop in her steps. After struggling for a bit, they managed to sit on one of Bogo's overly large chairs, sighing in defeat.

"Hopps, Wilde. You both look like shit." Commented Bogo.

Hopps was the one who replied for the two, seeing as the tod is trying to slap himself awake. "Sorry chief, but we did everything we could. We interviewed all of Conrad's neighbors, went back to the crime scene, talked to his subordinates in the bank… we didn't get anything from them." She cast down her gaze, almost as if she was ashamed to look at the buffalo. "We don't know what to look for anymore."

Looking at the state they were in, he felt bad for the two. He knew all too well what it felt like being stuck in a case with all leads pursued but ending up with nothing.

"We're really trying our best chief. Maybe we aren't cut out for this yet." Said Wilde.

Bogo let out a sigh. He hated seeing his officers this way, especially these two. "Look you two, even though-"

He was suddenly cut off by a loud song emanating from the fox's pockets. Bogo raised an eyebrow at this as Wilde looked at him sheepishly. "Sorry chief." He said, pulling out his phone.

"It's his mom." Judy clarified, remembering the tune from this morning.

Accepting the call, Nick glanced at the clock in Bogo's office. "Hey mom. We're just wrapping things up. We'll be there in a few-"

" _N-Nick… help… please."_

The terrified voice of his mother immediately jolted him awake, panic gripping his very being. "Mom? Mom, what's wrong?" His panicked voice caught the attention of the two other mammals in the room.

" _I… I heard gunshots by the door… and a thud… Derek… oh god, D-Derek-"_

Dread seized the fox at the thought of his mother in danger. He looked back at Bogo and Judy who were already standing up. Both could see the undiluted fear in the reynard's eyes. "We're on our way mom. Find somewhere to hide and don't go out." He said, racing towards the door of Bogo's office, with the two running behind him. He could already hear the buffalo shouting orders to the other officers as he tailed the fox.

" _Don't… don't hang up, please…"_

"Don't worry mom. I'm here. I'm here." He said, praying to whatever god there is to keep his mother safe.

 _"He's... he's inside the house."_


	7. Chapter 7: Close Call

**Hello again, my dear readers! If you haven't noticed, this chapter is a bit shorter than the others. Looking at my previous chapters, I felt like I was compacting too much of the story into a single one, and would end up with sometimes more than 10,000 words. I was thinking of putting in more chapters to even out the events that are happening. This would also allow me to give out updates more frequently as compared to me finishing a 10,000 word chapter in one go.**

 **Also, please bear with me. I already have a lot on my plate as of the moment and free time is becoming some sort of rarity. It may be a few weeks interval with my chapters, but I am, in no way, stopping this story. I will see** **it until the end.**

 **Lastly, please leave a review! It REALLY helps me continue this story and serves as my inspiration.**

 **Disclaimer: *Weasleton voice* I own nothin'.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Close Call

Nick and Judy raced to their cruiser, the fox barely noticing that the other officers were mobilizing as well. Judy flung the door to the driver's side open, making it very clear that she was the one to drive. Nick knew that it was for the best. She was the better driver of the two, and in his current state of gripping trepidation, driving wouldn't be the safest thing to do at the moment.

He briefed Judy what little Vivian told him, and it seemed to spur the rabbit faster. With phone still on his paw, he could hear his mother's erratic breathing. He could barely imagine the terror she must be experiencing. The thought of his mother being in any danger made him sick to the stomach. He jumped in the cruiser and shut the door with a bang as Judy gunned the engine.

"Mom? Are you still there?"

He was answered by a shaky albeit whispered yes.

"Alright. Where are you exactly in the house?" he asked, barely managing to keep his voice steady. Try as he might, he could barely get a hold of himself. He feared that hearing him panic would just scare the vixen more.

" _I-in the kitchen. I tripped and knocked the table down…"_

Nick grimaced. If she was on the floor with no crutch to pull herself up he knew that she would have a hard time standing up. "Ok. Try to move as quietly as possible to somewhere hidden. Crawl if you have to, just… just don't make a sound. Can you hear where he is?" He was keeping his voice as quiet as possible, lest the intruder hears him on her phone. Surveying the situation is key to formulating a plan. Telling his mother what to do could prevent her from devolving into full blown panic. But if he were honest with himself, he was doing this to calm and reassure himself as much as he was doing it for the vixen.

There was a slight pause before she replied. _"I can't hear him."_

This was bad. Without any assurance to where the intruder was, going to other parts of the house would be risky. And with his mother's condition telling her to find a way out was out of the question. Based on what his mother said, Derek was injured, possibly dead. She was all alone with a mammal that could easily kill her. The only solution was to hide until they arrive.

He was about to reply to her when he heard a bang over the phone, followed by Vivian's pained yip. A loud thud came next.

Nick froze at the sounds.

"Mom!? Mom, what happened?" He said, his voice cracking.

His question was met with silence.

"Mom!?"

He looked at the phone and noticed that the call ended.

The loud bang and the thud reverberated in his mind, mockingly repeating themselves over and over again as he stared at the blank screen. That was definitely a gunshot, and hearing Vivian's yelp... He gripped his chest, feeling like he couldn't breathe.

No… no no no _no NO! Oh god no please!_

Hearing the tod's breaths start to hitch, Judy called out to him. His name was voiced multiple times, but her words barely registered to him. She saw her fox begin to hyperventilate, his breaths short and haggard, his eyes wide and frantic as tears streamed down his face. Judy had seen this before. Having hundreds of brothers and sisters, she remembered easing them out of full blown panic attacks. It was fairly common for rabbits with their hyperactive and periodically jittery nature. But this was the first time seeing her fox appear like he was about to scream. The call seemed to have ended, she noticed. Whatever he heard meant that something happened to Vivian. It was all she could do not to stop the car and ease Nick out of the attack. She couldn't bear seeing him that way, but time was of the essence.

"Nick!" She called out, but was once again ignored by the fox. She can see him squeezing his chest, looking as if he might tear his uniform. She cannot have Nick in this state now that they are only a few blocks away. She needed to get his attention.

"Nick!"

Nothing.

" _Nicholas Piberius Wilde!"_

At the mention of his whole name, Nick snapped to her direction, his wide, frantic eyes looking at the doe. Giving out a sign that she finally had his attention, she spoke as calmly as possible. "It's going to be alright, ok? We're almost there and Vivian is safe. Vivian. Is. Safe. Do you hear me?"

Nick didn't reply.

"I said do you hear me?" she repeated a bit forceful.

This time he gave a small nod, his breathing slowly going back to normal. She's right. His mom was fine. She wasn't hurt. Whatever those sounds where they were different from what he was thinking. He closed his eyes shut as he tried to will away gruesome images that taunted his subconscious. He took few deeper breaths and opened his eyes once more. This time he could register his surroundings once again, his body slumping back to his seat from his rigid state.

He was about to thank Judy when the radio crackled. Bogo's voice came in clear. _"Hopps. Wilde. What exactly are we looking at here?"_

Nick grabbed the radio as the bunny just began to reach for it. "I'll take care of it, Fluff." He said, voice hoarse and grating. He gave her a grateful look as she glanced at him. She smiled as he realized that she got to him. She's the only one who can do that.

He glanced back and saw Bogo's cruiser tailing them. "Mom heard some gunshots outside. Her nurse Derek might be injured or worse, so send in a bus." He paused, trying desperately to keep himself calm. "I…I heard another gunshot from the phone just as the call ended. The suspect might be inside the house, so we need to clear it."

There was a slight pause before Bogo replied. _"She'll be alright, Wilde."_

Hearing his usually gruff boss sound so caring calmed him further. Though with broiling anxiousness preventing him from quipping back a joke, he was grateful nonetheless.

" _I sent in Delgato and McHorn as well. Their patrol route is near the area. They should be en route."_ The chief continued.

"10-4 Chief."

A few seconds later they finally arrived at Vivian's house. Nick and Judy wasted no time exiting the car, not bothering to turn the engine off. Their paws immediately went to their tranq pistols as they approached the building. Glancing back, Nick saw Bogo exit his cruiser, weapon at the ready.

As they approached the front porch, Judy gasped at the scene before them.

Derek was slumped on the door, two large holes on his chest as he oozed out his life essence. His eyes were already unseeing, the perpetual look of surprise etched in his unmoving face. A bag of groceries lay scattered around him, the paper bags stained by his blood. They already knew he was dead, but Judy bent down to check to see of there's still a pulse. Feeling nothing, she looked back at the chief and shook her head.

Nick on the other paw, felt like he was about to hurl. A mammal he considered as a friend was slumped down like a sack of meat. _This could be mom…_ Panic began to seize him once again and he turned the door open, rushing inside with pistols up.

"ZPD!" He shouted, scanning the living room.

He never thought that he would be breaking in his own mother's house, yet here he was, desperately wishing that she was unhurt. Judy and Bogo entered behind him, already checking to see the other rooms. The buffalo ascended the stairs while Judy went for the dining room and the surrounding area. Seeing no one in the vicinity, Nick immediately made his way to the kitchen.

As he reached the entrance way, he stopped. The center table was knocked in its side, different ingredients staining the floor. The stove was still on, whatever that was cooking smelled burned. At his left, he saw Vivian's wheelchair overturned, but the vixen was nowhere in sight. His eyes darted from left to right, looking for the vixen.

"Mom!?" He shouted, wanting to tear out his own fur in worry.

"N-Nick?" A shaky voice replied.

At the sound of her mother's voice he ran to the other side of the table, finally seeing Vivian. She was hunched down on the floor on a fetal position. She was hugging her tail, making sure to stay hidden and quiet as possible. Letting out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, he bent down to the shaking vixen. He scanned her for injuries, thankfully finding none.

"Oh god you're alright." He said as he pulled Vivian up a bit and encased her in a protective hug. He held her against him, the familiar, maternal scent flooding his senses as his instinctual mind was now reassured, not wanting to let his mother go. She held on to the tod for dear life. "You're safe, Mom. You're safe." He said, finding solace in his own words.

The panic and sheer terror finally took its toll on the elderly vixen. Vivian broke down as her son held her tight. Tears stained his uniform as her grip tightened, her wails soft yet effusive. She had never been more scared in her life, but now she knew she was safe.

Nick heard Judy and Bogo shout that the building was clear. There was no sign of the suspect anywhere, which meant that he already left the scene. Judy entered the kitchen with Bogo behind her, going around the table and knelt next to the crying fox. She gave Nick a soft smile, grateful that Vivian was safe. Nick released a bit of his hold, letting Judy in the hug. There the three felt at peace as of the moment.

Bogo approached the stove and turned off the flames. He set the burned pan to the side, afraid that it might fall and injure the others. He eyed the three mammals near him, his gaze falling on Vivian. It was his first time seeing Wilde's mother. Her hands were shaking so much as she wrapped them around the tod. He mentioned that his mother had Parkinson's Disease, now evident for the buffalo if her trembling paws were any indication. He could only imagine the ordeal she just went through.

Sirens began to flood around them, signaling that paramedics have arrived. He knelt next to the trio. "Paramedics are here." He said, holding out a hoof to Vivian. "I could carry her to them."

Nick gave him a questioning look slightly surprised at the sudden gesture. Why is the chief offering to lift her to the ambulance? He could very well do it himself. He looked at the saddened gaze of the buffalo, and surprisingly, saw a hint of steely determination in his eyes. Then it stuck him. Derek's body was still at the doorway. He couldn't let Vivian see that. Such gore shouldn't be seen by _anyone_.

Bogo was doing him a favor.

Nick nodded, "That would be great chief. Thank you." It was the buffalo's first time seeing such a genuine smile from the fox.

Releasing her hold on Nick and Judy, Vivian eyed the offered hoof, then at Bogo's face. "You must be Chief Bogo." She said, her voice hoarse from crying.

Bogo nodded, smiling sadly. "In the flesh, Ma'am."

Looking at Nick for encouragement, she saw the small nod from the tod. She let herself get lifted by the hulking buffalo. She was afraid that she might be a bit heavy for him, yet to her slight surprise she was carried effortlessly, though with immense solicitude. She felt like a kit in the arms of her parents, but she didn't care. She was too tired to walk. And she felt safe with the chief of police literally carrying her.

As they made their way towards the living room, she realized that she was nearing the front door. The vixen seized up, suddenly remembering what happened moments before.

The gunshot.

The thud on the door.

Derek.

Her shaking suddenly increased and did not go unnoticed by the buffalo.

"W-what happened to Derek?" she asked, look up at the chief's face. She so desperately wanted him to be fine. He was already part of her family and owed him for taking care of her all these months. She eyed the buffalo, waiting to hear any confirmation that he was well and unharmed like her.

The silence and sorrowful look on his face said it all.

Vivian's mouth hung agape, unable to process that someone she considered a real friend, someone almost like a _son_ to her, was gone. Derek was killed. Murdered on the steps of her own house. She turned her dazed look towards Nick, giving her the same sad look as Bogo's.

He was gone.

Derek was gone.

Something died in Vivian at that moment, confusion and grief broiling inside her in extremes. She let her body slump back on Bogo, who wished he could say anything to ease the vixen's thoughts. Yet he could only state that she may want to close her eyes when they pass the doorway.

Vivian could only comply as she felt fresh tears well up in her eyes when she closed them. She began sobbing quietly, too tired to do anything else.

Nick gazed at his mother sadly, knowing how much Derek meant to her. Even he himself could barely accept the fact that Derek, a mammal whom he ideated a close bond akin to brothers, a dear friend of his, was murdered in cold blood.

He could hardly look at his body when they exited through the front door.

 _And I just heard his voice this morning…_

Sensing the obvious distress in Nick's face as they crossed the porch, Judy took hold of his hand, crossing her fingers twixt his as she gave it a soft squeeze. The action seemed to calm him a bit. Nick glanced at her and gave her a sad smile. During vulnerable times, he could always count on Judy to be there for him.

They would be examining the body later, but at that moment all he wanted was to get her mom to the paramedics to be taken care of.

As they left the building, another police cruiser was just arriving. Delgato and McHorn stepped out of their vehicle, slightly confused at seeing their chief carrying a weeping vixen in his arms. They went straight to him.

"Chief. Sorry for the delay. We just ended a chase that sent us to the edge of the district when you called." Said the Delgato.

Bogo nodded, carefully adjusting Vivian in his arms. "Noted. Just secure the crime scene and wait for ZSOCO. I already sent word to Stavros that we have another body. He and his team are on their way."

The lion and rhino gave a quick salute and made their way to the porch.

Seeing the buffalo arriving, the paramedics immediately went to work. Bogo carefully set her down on a chair provided for her. Nick went to his mother's side immediately, helping her shaking form in sitting down. The responders were already asking the vixen questions on her current state. Sadly, she could only reply with small nod or a minute shake of the head.

After a few minutes of meticulous testing and observations, it appeared that the only injury she suffered was a bruised chest from when she fell on the table. Most of the damage was, unfortunately, psychological. All the stress and grief were eating up the vixen, leaving her in an almost catatonic state. Though responsive to the questions aimed at her, she said no other words. As soon as it was certain there were no other injuries, they encased her in a trauma blanket. She shakily grasped the edges of the sheet like a lifeline.

Nick could do nothing but encase her mother in a hug once more as he whispered soothing words to her. The only confirmation that she was able to hear him was the slow nods she made at whatever soothing statements her kit was addressing to her.

Judy let the two be for the moment. Looking back, she saw Bogo looking at the pair of foxes with despondent eyes. If his far out gaze towards the foxes was anything to go by, he had a lot on his mind as of the moment. She knew that this wasn't the first time he was in a situation similar to this. As chief he had seen a lot of death, sadness, and close calls. But that doesn't mean that it was any easier for him seeing it again. It was not a wonder anymore why the gruff buffalo always kept up a tough guy persona.

Slowly she approached him, the buffalo not taking his eyes off the mother and son pair. "You alright, chief?" she asked.

Expecting to be dismissed, she was slightly surprised when he gave her a somewhat straight answer. "Yeah. Just… thinking." He said softly.

Judy decided to push with the questioning. "About what?"

He let out a sigh. He contemplated on whether he should answer her or not. He didn't like others butting in his personal life. He kept a tight lip, even from his partner during his beat cop days. Yet as he gazed around, the dark surroundings were illuminated by blaring red and blue lights. Curious mammals were already gathering near the crime scene, the chaos and brutality evident to all those around. This was another close call, but this time it was with another officer's family. Seeing how Nick cared for his mother deeply, someone he loved, being in danger made the buffalo's stomach churn.

 _Someone he loved…_

His words escaped him before he even realized it. "I can't imagine how it feels like knowing your love one is in danger like that."

"Your family?" Judy replied.

Bogo shook his head. "No family."

Judy chose her next word very carefully. "Clawhauser?"

Bogo stiffened at the mention of the cheetah. He looked down at the bunny. There was no smirk, no sly smile, no sneer or hints of accusation in her face. Instead, she looked genuinely concerned. About what, he didn't know.

He was about to deny her claim when sudden morbid images of Ben lying on the ground, a hole in his chest as blood pooled around him entered his mind.

He let out a shaky sigh.

"I'll go check on the body." He said, already turning around. "We need to ask Mrs. Wilde some questions about what had transpired, but that's obviously not going to happen at the moment. I think it's best if you and Wilde do the questioning tomorrow when she's calmed down."

Slightly miffed at the topic being changed, she knew there's still a job to do. She gave him a crisp salute. "Yes, sir."

She watched him saunter back to the house, feeling hopeful that her suspicions were not outright dismissed by Bogo.

She turned back and approached the foxes. Vivian seemed to have calmed down and was just resting her head in Nick's shoulder. Sensing her approach, the vixen lifted her head and reached out her arms in an almost desperate invitation. Judy gave her a small smile as he happily accepted the hug. She could smell the salty tang of tears on her dress. Feeling her shaking hands wrap around Judy, the rabbit soothed Vivian's back.

"It's going to be ok." She whispered.

Vivian gave a small nod as a response.

They stayed like that for a few moments. Releasing her hold on Vivian, she glanced at Nick, seeing him looking at the house a few feet away from them. Saying to Vivian that she'll be right back, he made her way towards him.

Sensing Judy's gaze on him, he turned his attention towards her, a troubled look at his face. "Mom's going to need to sleep elsewhere for a few days. I was thinking of our apartment where we could also keep her safe." He let out a sigh, like he was about to give bad news. "But I don't think it's possible for us to be there all the time. We still need to solve this case since we might have something new to go on. I'm… I'm scared about this happening again."

Judy contemplated for a moment. He was right. They couldn't simply stay at their apartment the whole day since catching this serial killer is top priority. Vivian would need someone to help her if need be. And with what she had been through, she needed someplace to feel safe and with someone they can trust to protect and be with her. That, and the fact that the duo's apartment was cramped and hard to move around in.

A sudden idea popped in her mind.

"She could stay with my parents for the meantime." She said. "The rooms in the Palm Hotel are more than enough to accommodate them. They'll be staying here for the whole week. We can just ask to station an officer there for added security."

Nick lit up at the idea. Additional security, not to mention being in Zootopia's most regaled hotel would help take her mind off of everything that happened. Vivian and Judy's parents already met a few times before and was already aware of her condition. They just need Bogo's permission to cement the deal. He was almost positive that the buffalo would agree to it.

Nick smiled. "That's actually great, Carrots. You go on talk to Bogo while I mention this to Mom."

Judy nodded, going straight to the buffalo who was already barking orders to McHorn and Delgato.

The fox walked back to Vivian, the later leaning on the side of the ambulance. Seeing him approach, she gave him a depressed smile. Once more, he put one of his arm over her, pulling her near his side. Softly, he spoke, hoping that her new arrangements would distract her for a while. "Judy and I talked about where you would be staying. Though we want you to stay at our apartment, we can't be there twenty-four seven since we need to close this case as soon as possible. So…"

He released his hold on her and knelt in front, a smile creasing his face. "You would be staying with Judy's parents in the meantime. There's a farming convention in Zootopia and they would be staying at the Palm Hotel for the week. I've seen their rooms before and is more than enough to accommodate you. As soon as we have Bogo's yes, we'll call Bonnie and Stu, and drive you there."

Seeing her face light up a bit at the fact that she would be staying at the famous Palm Hotel brought a small sliver of joy to the reynard. "Are-are you sure? I could just rent a hotel near here. I don't want to be trouble to Bonnie and Stu."

Nick let out a small laugh, which earned a slight glare from his mother. "Oh mom. Even after everything that happened you're still thinking about others before yourself." He grabbed a hold of one of her shaking paws and nuzzled his cheek into it. His next words were said gently. "You really are the best mammal in the world."

Vivian smiled at that, beginning to pet his son. "I know, and don't you forget it."

Nick chuckled, happy that his mom was smiling again. He still couldn't comprehend that he almost lost her today. This case was hitting too close to home, and he morbidly wondered who among his loved ones would be next. At that grim thought he nuzzled deeper into her paw, a sudden bout of sorrow creeping into his words.

"I could have lost you today." He said, closing his eyes at the feel of Vivian gliding her shaking thumb on his cheek. "When the call ended and I heard the gunshots… I…I panicked. I just froze on the spot and suddenly couldn't breathe." His voice cracked at the end, remembering what happened in their cruiser. Hopefully he would never experience something like that again. "I was so scared…"

Vivian's breath hitched at how deeply affected her son was. Seeing him now, so perturbed and helpless. She had to remember that even though she went out almost unscathed, the panic he must have felt for her safety on their way to the house would be soul-crushing. He must have misinterpreted what he had heard over the phone. She heard another gunshot when she began crawling to a safe place at that time, as what she had told him, and startled her. She gave a frightened cry and dropped her phone, abruptly ending the call. He must have taken those sounds differently.

He must have thought I was shot or something.

 _Oh my sweet kit…_

"I'm sorry for upsetting you, Nicky." She said tenderly.

Nick shook his head. "You don't have to apologize for anything. I'm just glad you're safe."

They stayed that way for a few moments more, only moving when they saw Judy walking towards them with Bogo beside her. Nick released his hold on Vivian's paw and straightened himself.

Bogo felt a bit embarrassed at disrupting such a moment between the two foxes, but the provisions have already been permitted for Vivian and he wanted to share it to them himself. He slowly approached the pair, giving the softest smile he could manage. "Mrs. Wilde, how are you feeling?"

"I'm a bit better now, Chief Bogo. Thank you.''

The buffalo gave a small nod back, "That's good." He paused for a bit. "Now, Hopps told me of the arrangements they've made for your temporary residence in the Palm Hotel. I already called in one of my officers, Officer Wolford, to be your security detail for the duration of your stay. He would meet you later at the hotel."

He knelt in front of her as he continued. "Since you are officially a witness in our current investigation, you are under the protection of the ZPD. Any expenses would be covered by the department, though I understand that you would be staying with Hopps's parents. This would be convenient in both of our parts as you wouldn't have trouble feeling comfortable. She has already called them and are already informed." Bogo hesitated with his next words, hopeful that he would not further stress the vixen. "Though this comes with the fact that you would be questioned regarding everything that you have witnessed. Normally we would ask you to give your statement in the precinct, but with your condition, we have made an exception. I tasked Wilde and Hopps to this for your convenience so as not to cause you more discomfort. I understand that you would be needing time to rest from everything that has happened, so it would be ideal to have the questioning tomorrow."

Everything that has been laid out by the buffalo in front of her sounded so…procedural, that it was a lot for the vixen to take in. Nevertheless, there was nothing she had heard that would inconvenience her. Of course, she was going to be asked regarding her ordeal, but she was beyond glad that Judy and Nick were the ones tasked to do it. She would definitely feel comfortable talking to them.

Everything, she realized, was arranged with her well-being in mind, something she was entirely grateful for.

With shaky legs, she suddenly stood up from her seat, much to everyone's surprise. Bogo suddenly found himself encased in the vixen's hug. He tentatively froze at the sudden contact, not sure of what to do. "Thank you, Chief Bogo." Said Vivian, completely ignorant of the way he flinched.

After a few short, agonizing seconds, he responded by patting the back of the vixen. The way he looked could only be described as flustered (he only hoped he hid it well enough from Wilde and Hopps, or they wouldn't let him live it down). "Like I said, we were just doing our job." was the only response he could give.

Releasing her hold, she took hold of his arm and gave it a small pat. "You care a lot for other mammals, especially to the officers under you. That much is evident. You are a good mammal, Chief Bogo."

The buffalo can't help but smile at her words, though he could not deny that he was a bit surprised in hearing them. He has been a cop for decades now, yet this was the first time someone complement him as the vixen did.

How on earth is a mammal as sweet as her related to someone as obnoxious as Nicholas Wilde?

Slowly, he stood from his kneeling position, feeling a small flicker of giddiness he had never felt in a long time course through him. As chief he always made it a point to show mammals that he meant business. Being the first prey police chief, there were not-so covert and clandestine instances that mammals thought he wasn't cut out for the job. They assumed that since he is a prey mammal that he lacked the ferocity and unyielding firmness needed for the title.

Oh how he proved them wrong.

"Thank you, Mrs. Wilde." Sensing that the conversation was over, he glanced back at the house, noticing the increasing number of mammals around the building. Reporters have begun swarming the scene, and would no doubt feature the murder as the headline for the morning news. McHorn and Delgato were starting to have a bit of difficulty keeping the civilians at bay and was evident even from a distance. He would have to intervene.

He looked at his two smallest officers. "Wilde. You and Hoops will be escorting Vivian to the hotel. Return here once Wolford has arrived to relieve you. Let's get as much done here as possible before we call it a day."

Despite the growing fatigue apparent in their eyes, they gave a quick salute, then returned their attention to Vivian.

As he made his way back to the crime scene, with every step that he took, the vixen's words rang clear in his mind.

 _You care a lot for other mammals, especially to the officers under you. That much is evident._

The weight of these words was not lost to him. The mere fact that someone outside of the ZPD viewpoint regard him as such was already saying something. He carried the title Chief with pride, and everybody knew that if you mess with an officer of the ZPD, you mess with Bogo. It was not unknown that he already has a notorious reputation with Internal Affairs, stemming from his unwavering defense to the officers accused when he knew that they were innocent. He swore he might have already traumatized a mammal of two.

He would do anything for his officers, that much was certain.

And he would damn well catch any mammal who would dare hurt them or their family.

* * *

 **Please leave a review! :D**


	8. Chapter 8: A Little Reprieve

**Hey guys. I think an apology is in order. If you have noticed it has been three months since I last updated this story. My workload has increased significantly these past few months and I barely have time for myself. I've been getting sick more frequently that I would have liked, given the fact that I spent more or less twelve hours in my workplace just to finish all of the things needed to be done. So that being said, I hope you guys will be more patient with me.**

 **Now, this chapter has a lot less action in it compared to the previous one. It serves as a kind of breather for the characters involved, especially with Nick since it was her mother who was in danger. Despite this, I tried to make it as true to character as possible.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing... well, except my OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 8: A Little Reprieve

As Nick would have guessed, despite knowing his mother was now in the safe paws of Judy's loving parents, in one of the most expensive albeit secured hotels in Zootopia, he couldn't shake the gnawing feeling of danger that seemed to creep in the corners of his mind. Since they were called beforehand, Bonnie and Stuart Hopps keenly accepted the trembling vixen in their rather profligate hotel room (and he was indeed correct, it was enough, or even bigger for the three small mammals, and more lavish than he realized). They were briefed (to a certain extent) by their lapin daughter of the current situation and the need for Vivian to be with mammals who could take care of her. As the rabbits were talking, the reynard settled Vivian down to the vacant bed beside the one being used by Stu and Bonnie. Since it appeared that the married couple decided to share a single bed, and the fact that the beds themselves seemed to be made for medium sized mammals, this was a small blessing on their part as it would actually give Vivian the comfort that she needed.

It was of no surprise that the vixen almost immediately fell asleep as soon as her head touched the soft and fragrant pillows. As Vivian's breathing slowed to a soft and steady rhythm, signaling Nick that she was indeed asleep, he placed a soft, familial kiss on her forehead. The vixen did not bother to change clothes, given the fact that the clothes brought by the rabbits for their stay here in Zootopia would not necessarily fit her. Covering her with the thick, fluffy blanket placed at the edge of the bed, he let out a weary sigh.

He almost lost her today. That fact kept seeping into his still whirling storm of emotions, and regardless of being out of danger as of the moment, he cannot imagine what his current state would be if what had _almost_ transpired indeed came into fruition. He could vaguely remember his near breakdown inside their police cruiser. It was all rather a haze of events from that point, yet he was glad that Judy managed to grab his attention and snap him out of his petrified reverie, less he continued to panic and hyperventilate.

He noticed then that the voices he was hearing up until a few moments have stopped. Looking behind him, he saw Judy and her parents casting sorrowful looks at the tod as he cared for his mother. In any other circumstance he would immediately straighten himself and don his usual smug, ever relaxed façade and eventually give out a snarky comment or two. Such was his defense mechanism, developed during the days when snide and discriminating comments are thrown at him at a daily basis. _Just let it roll of you, Nick._ He would often tell, however, putting on this false façade became less and less frequent the more time he spent with the only mammal who truly got to him. He became more comfortable with showing his covert vulnerable side (even if it was mostly to her).

The lapin officer moved quietly towards him, careful to muffle her pawsteps (though the thick carpeted floor did most of the work). Encasing her fox in a loving embrace, Nick returned it just as eagerly, if not more. He wanted… no, he _needed_ this act of affection, considering how he was close to completely breaking down.

He experienced danger frequently during his erstwhile years when he was but a child, such was the case for most foxes in Zootopia. He had trained, studied, and hardened himself to survive his daily hustles, and it was of no surprise that he breezed through his time at the academy owing to his trenchant streets smarts and astute knowhow of the criminal underworld.

Yet despite all this, despite his dedication to training, making himself smarter and more perceptive in every sense of the word, he felt as though he could not even protect the mammals he cared about. Taking the situation as a grave wake-up call, at the back of his mind, there now lied a seed of doubt whether he, and everything he was, would be able to protect Judy. He knew that she had his back, of that he was certain. But will his strength be enough so that no harm befalls his beloved rabbit?

At the grim thought of his beloved harmed, his grip around her seemed to tighten, and before he could stop it, he let out such a quiet, sorrowful whimper, one he never even realized he was capable of vocalizing, that Judy placed a soft kiss between his ears to calm him down. They remained that way for a few more moments, exchanging no words, only relishing the warmth of their closeness. He somehow felt as though he was overreacting a bit, but after balling up his emotions for years, he felt that he could just let it all out with the mammal he loved, that he no longer needed to restrain his emotions lest it festered inside him.

Bonnie and Stu let them be for the time being, though they were a bit surprised in seeing this side of Nick. They often regarded the fox with his snarky (in a good way), laid back attitude with quaint acceptance, even though that was not the case at first. Walking with nary a sound, they settled themselves on the chairs in the middle of the room, mulling over what the now sleeping vixen went through not too long ago and how distraught her son was at the whole debacle.

After the fox finally released his hold on the rabbit, he stood slowly, letting out a ragged breath. His (almost) breakdown felt somehow therapeutic for him, as he felt his emotions finally boiled down to a simmer. Smiling lovingly at the rabbit in front of him, he went towards where Bonnie and Stu sat. Seeing the fox approaching, they stretched out their arms in an unspoken invitation, to which the tod was happy to accept. He remembered not too long ago of Judy's statement of rabbits being very affectionate (and emotional, as the fox had jokingly added) creatures. Hugs were normal in the lapin society, often compared to giving someone a pawshake.

With one knee on the carpeted floor, he embraced the older couple. Almost immediately he felt refuge in the contact. As unusual as it was from an outside perspective, Bonnie and Stu already deem Nick Wilde as one of their own, even if Hopps matriarch and patriarch secretly wish that that fact would be true in the literal sense.

A few moments have passed when the fox finally spoke up. "Thank you so much for letting my mom stay here for the time being."

The words were said so softly and caringly that they never imagined hearing it come from the fox. Despite this, the Hopps matriarch gave a soft laugh. "No need to thank us, Nick. Both of us will do whatever we can to help you and Vivian."

Stu continued, "That's right son. Believe it or not, you're practically family now. We'll take care of her while you find that… horrible mammal who did this."

Nick did not know at what statement he was more surprised to hear. The fact that they regard Vivian and him as part of the Hopps family, or that Stu called him 'son'. He didn't know why, but hearing the Hopps patriarch call him such, emotions he had never felt since all those years ago when he had lost his own father, came rushing back to him, a mournful wave of familiarity and yearning that awoken what he had buried years before.

In a hushed whisper, he shakily replied. "Thank you."

As they broke up, Judy once again called the attention of her parents. "Chief Bogo already called Officer Wolford. He's the officer who would be keeping an eye on Vivian." She paused for a bit, suddenly hesitant with her next words. She only hoped that her parents won't put up much of a resistance, or, in a way, eschew what she was about to state. "He… umm… would also be staying here with you guys, if you don't mind. Since Vivian's also a witness in our case, it's mandatory to have an officer for protection. Wolford is a veteran, so he's one of the best officers out there."

Sharing a worried glance, an unspoken conversation flashed between the Hopps parents. Second ticked by, and Judy started to worry if they would indeed reject the notion that a wolf would sleeping near them (now that she thought about it, it seemed like a rather far-fetched request for them). Finally, Stu glanced at his daughter and gave a small nod. "Well, if that's the case, I hope he doesn't mind sleeping on a spare mattress."

At those words, the slight tension that hung in the air dissipated. Relieved that they accepted the plan – even with slight hesitation – and more so with the fact that they seemed to be progressing from their small-minded view of predators, which they exhibited the day she went to Zootopia, she gave them a heartfelt hug (and she thought she heard Nick give an almost inaudible sigh of relief.)

And as if summoned by their words, soft knocks on the door told them that the officer has arrived. Separating from her parents, she skipped towards the door, again careful not to make a sound so as not to wake the sleeping vixen. Pressing a small button at the left side of the wall from where she was standing, the door slid open, revealing Aaron Wolford.

The wolf officer was donning civilian attire – a green turtleneck shirt, which hugged his slightly lithe form, yet you can see where the fabric dipped to accentuate his muscles, blue slacks which matched his upper garments quite simply, and to top it off, his badge, which gleamed even from the dim lights in the room hung from the belt strap of his pants, proudly showing his authority as an officer of the law.

Smiling quite happily, Judy greeted the wolf with more enthusiasm than what was needed. "Officer Wolford. Come in please."

Giving the rabbit a slight nod, Wolford stepped inside the dim room, immediately feeling the soft texture of the carpeted floor. As his gaze swept the room, he realized that it was much bigger than he had realized, even with his pre-conceived guesses on how exactly it would appear. This was his first time being assigned to the Palm Hotel, and as much as he denied it himself, he was slightly excited on seeing just what the most regaled hotel in all of Zootopia has to offer. The lobby alone was a showground of regality in itself. Despite this, he knew that he was here in police business, and was trusted enough to be Vivian's protector.

Just as he was about to clock out from the precinct for the night, he received a call from Bogo. He saw him leave earlier in a hurry, along with Wilde and Hopps, as well as a few other officers. Something bad had definitely happened, and it was quite a sight to see the Chief's large form actually _running_ towards a cruiser. Bogo briefed him on what had happened, and his stomach lurched when he heard that the home of Wilde's mother had transformed to a murder scene. Naturally, he asked whether the vixen was fine, and he let out a breath when the buffalo reported that she was unharmed. Shaken, but unharmed. Though the same could not be said for the nurse assigned to her. When he told him about Hopps's proposition regarding where the vixen would be staying, he immediately agreed to the assignment, not because of _where_ he would be staying, but because of the fact that they have chosen _him_ as the one who would protect her. He knew how much this would mean to Nick, and refusing it would be the worst thing he could do.

Now here he was, and he could not help but be in awe of how… prodigal it was.

The first thing he noticed was the cream-colored walls plastered with some sort of soft material. Given the current dim, earthen glare the lights were currently giving off, he might have assumed that both of them are of the same color. Leaning on one of the walls were two sets of beds, both made for medium-sized mammals in mind. One of the beds, he noticed, was currently occupied by a sleeping vixen, a large duvet hugging her slumbering form. Across the row of beds, in the middle of the room, sat a small wooden coffee table with two chairs alongside it, perfect for those seeking comfort with a cup of warm coffee and a good book. Though this side of the room boasted comfort and mellowing solace, the other prided an actual mini-bar, a slice of charm to spice up the otherwise veritably cozy place. There sat a sleek, dark-marbled counter table, settled just above rows and rows of alcoholic drinks on top of wooden ledges that wound a few feet up, which, the wolf officer could incontestably assume, a bottle would cost more than a few months of his meager salary _combined_. And to add to the already lavish frontage, another room adjacent to where they were, separated by a glass sliding door, sat an actual indoor jacuzzi, no doubt an instant stress reliever for any kind of mammal.

In totality, this was one fine-looking hotel room.

Setting down his bag at the far corner of the room, he noticed that the two older bunnies, whom he assumed were Judy's parents, were staring at him, not with hostility and antagonism (which he feared they would, given the stories he heard from Nick that her parents had almost given her a fox taser when she came to Zootopia), but with a gleaming curiosity and interest in the officer. Making his way towards them, he made sure to hide his fangs as he smiled, putting out a paw in greeting.

"You must be Mr. and Mrs. Hopps. I'm Officer Aaron Wolford. A pleasure to finally meet the parents of the amazing Officer Hopps."

Without a single slight of hesitation (and a slight snort from the rabbit officer behind him at the mention of the adjective aimed at her), Stu returned the pawshake rather enthusiastically, who was followed by Bonnie. "Likewise, officer. And please, call me Stu." He gestured to his left, "And this is my wife, Bonnie."

The female lapin spoke up, "A pleasure, Officer Wolford. You can call me Bonnie. There's no need to be… umm… formal here, since we would be spending the next following days together."

Wolford gave a small laugh, "Well, if that's the case, you can call me Aaron."

With that, his gaze fell on Nick. Almost immediately he could see the weariness and exhaustion on those emerald eyes of his, completely different from their usual mischievous gleam. The fox was staring at Vivian, an almost palpable sadness seemed to emanate from him. He had never seen the fox officer looked so… anguished before. Sensing eyes on him, the tod's head turned to Wolford and gave him a gentle yet despondent smile.

The wolf officer took this as an opportunity, "Hey Nick. How you holding up?"

"…I've been better." He said, slumping down on the furry floor. "Just… tired, is all."

It was painfully obvious to Wolford that there was more to his sullen mien than he was letting on, indicative of his downcast stare and haunching form. Yet if he knew the fox at all (and to a certain extent he did) pushing him to reveal his feelings might as well be akin to telling Clawhauser to refrain from eating his donuts.

So instead of pressuring him further, he bent down to level with the fox. He placed a reassuring paw on Nick's shoulder, giving him a heartening smile of encouragement. "She'll be fine Nick. You're one strong fox, and I'm sure your mother's as twice as strong."

The tod stared at Wolford for a few moments, not at all expecting those words to escape the canine's muzzle. He knew the wolf to be slightly timid officer, doing everything by the book as Judy did, but laid back as can be. Usually minds his own business, yet would give everything to mammals in need. And as those encouraging words finally registered to the fox, he let out the most genuine smile Wolford has ever seen.

"Thank you, Wolford."

Nodding, the wolf turned his attention towards the sleeping vixen. With the gentle rising and falling of her chest, he was grateful that she was sleeping soundly. With what Bogo had told him over the phone, the scene on the Wilde residence was quite gruesome, not to mention being near to an act so horrid would be traumatizing to the innocent. Though this was not the first time hearing of Nick's mother, it was just now that he actually saw her in the flesh. He remembered that she visited the precinct once, but he was out on patrol during that time and wasn't able to meet her acquaintance.

"How is she?" He asked.

This time, Judy was the one who replied. "Shaken. Really shaken. Not really in shock but… she was quiet during the whole ride. Fell asleep as soon as we arrived."

Wolford nodded, not really surprised with what he heard. "I'll take care of her, don't worry." This statement seemed to visibly appease Nick's still present uneasiness as his shoulders lightened from its slight rigid state.

Quite satisfied that her mother was now in the care of Wolford, Nick decided that they should be getting back to the crime scene, though it would not be false if one would think he would rather be elsewhere, for it was quite obvious that all of what had happened was taking a heavy toll on the fox officer. "I'll get her some spare clothes back at the house. We'll bring them tomorrow before the interview, along with her medication."

After he gave one last familial embrace to the Hoppses, along with a firm handshake to the wolf officer, Nick and Judy exited the hotel room. Even with his mother now in the safe paws of a very capable officer, the knowledge that he would still be returning to investigate the death – or rather the _murder_ – of someone whom he considered more than a close acquaintance, did little to ease his still rampaging thoughts as they made their way to the elevator.

Yet soon he found his paw intertwined with his partner's, finding her looking at him with caring determination and resolve, amethyst eyes glinting in tender ardor.

And at that moment, his fleeting strength seemed to have returned ten-fold. Judy would always be with him, whatever the circumstance was, and together they would bring this mammal to justice.

Of this he swore.

* * *

The curious bystanders that surrounded the Wilde residence almost an hour ago seemed to have dissipated, Judy noticed, as they parked their cruiser a few houses away. What remained were ZSOCO agents combing through the crime scene on the house porch. A few megafauna officers were present just a few ways away, directing traffic away from the particular section of the street. She could still see Officers Delgato and McHorn guarding the perimeter, cordoned off with yellow police tape.

Both officers gave a small nod as the duo stepped inside, though the sad gaze they gave Nick did not go unnoticed by the bunny. As they neared the steps of the house, they saw Bogo near the doorway. It was hard to gauge the buffalo's emotions since he usually donned that perpetual scowl of his, Judy thought, yet the way his shoulders were set and eyes appearing weary, she can conclude that the chief was virtually running on fumes.

And it was not like she and Nick were doing any better.

Seeing the fox and rabbit approaching, Bogo straightened his somehow enervated mien and regarded the incoming officers with slight nods as well. Both, it appeared, looked worse for wear, much more compared to himself if he were honest. Though his attention went to the fox, whom he noticed had slightly stiffened as soon as the body of the cougar entered his vision.

It was clearly obvious that the victim was a close friend of the Wildes, he surmised, being Vivian's nurse and all, and his death have rattled both foxes, more so with the vixen who acted as if she had lost her own son. Bogo could only conceive how difficult it must be for Wilde to continue with this investigation. Though the fact that Wilde's mother is now under the scrutinizing protection of a very capable wolf officer, dealing with the death of a close friend does not come easy for anyone. The buffalo could avouch this from personal encounters, though it was highly unlikely he would share it with others.

Seeing their exhausted figures, Bogo was the first one to speak out his mind. "Hopps. Wilde. Is Vivian settled in?"

Nick, despite his ostensibly noticeable fatigue, gave a soft smile. Normally he would have jumped into an opportunity to irritate Bogo in expressing concern for his mother, probably with a quip about being his future father-in-law – for he seemed to always find something to infuriate the buffalo – yet he simply does not have the energy now. And given the circumstances, the fox's snark would be begrudgingly out of place. "She's asleep. Wolford's with her now so I think I can rest easy, to a degree."

Bogo noticed that he referred to himself rather than the vixen, which would only suggest how rattled he was with the situation. Despite this, Bogo nodded, "Good." He turned his attention to the body, though not without giving the fox a sideways glance. "Let's get this over with. You look like you're going to pass out."

The duo could only hum in response.

"For formality's sake, the victim's ID is Derek Santello. Forty-two, single, current residence is an apartment complex in the Meadowlands. Works as a nurse for Zootopia General, assigned to Vivian Wilde." For a moment he called to one of the ZSOCO agents, who handed him a laptop candid for his rather sizable features. Putting out his reading glasses, he began reading what seemed to be a digital profile from records. "According to his profile, he was arrested for larceny and a few DUI's in the past, though with how light such misdemeanors were, he was released shortly thereafter."

Though such crimes were not all that major to begin with, the gravity of the fact that the cougar possessed such a criminal record, or that he possessed one at all, did not sit well with the initial image Nick had painted Derek as. To be quite honest he was surprised at the sudden revelation. Though to his credit the bunny beside him displayed more of an overt reaction as her eyes widened.

"Wait, when was this?" the bunny voiced her disbelief.

Bogo did a few scrolls from the profile. "About a decade ago. No cases were filed for the next couple of years, so Santello went legit, so to speak."

Nick only nodded at this, the all present feeling of familiarity about such facts regarding his now deceased friend did not help in the slightest. After all, the ex-conmammal knew a thing or two about ratifying self-legitimacy, given his current occupation, after years of skirting the boundaries of law. Yet there _are_ some moments when your… colored past would return and, as the adage goes, _bite your furry ass._

Just as the bunny was about begin monologuing preliminary investigation procedures, the towering figure of a snow-white tiger walked towards them. Coming from inside the house, the feline had to step over the crime scene, which, in all aspects, was not an easy task.

Once again, the duo could barely withhold their awed captivation at seeing Stavros. How his white fur seemed to contrast lushly against the dark fabric of his uniform, and the way his quicksilver eyes coruscate in gleaming determination and sharpness, one could not deny how beautiful a specimen the tiger was. This was the second time meeting Stavros's acquaintance, the first during the discovery of Conrad's demise, and despite the uncanny happenstance of their meetings always bearing an inherently gruesome nature, the bunny and fox silently wished that that was not the case, for they would like to know the feline better outside work hours. This, in hindsight, was already discussed by the duo right after their first encounter with him.

Though with a lot less admiration, Bogo regarded the chief inspector. "Stavros. What have we got?"

As he let go of his sleek-black camera which now dangled in front of him, he responded with arms crossed. "Almost the same as before. Two entry wounds right at the chest area, no exit wounds. No other marks that would indicate a struggle. Bullets would confirm if we have the same killer here."

Nick spoke up for the first time since they arrived. "Are there any security cameras with a vantage point of the house? From what I remember they installed a number of them on telephone lines, and they could record audio as well." He glanced back at the opposite side of the street, eyeing the lumbering figure of the telephone pole across. Sure enough, a quarter to the apex sat the security camera, mounted like a sentient overwatch.

Judy followed the fox's line of sight, finally finding the device perched on the pole after almost a minute of maddening difficulty of adjusting her eyes in the virtually dark surroundings. It was moments like this that her covetousness for night vision, as what most of her fellow officers seemed to possess, much to her needless frustration, seemed justified. Though as she took a few steps closer towards the street, she noticed that the camera was pointed _away_ from the Wilde residence.

Fearing that this may lead to another dead end, the lapin turned back to the inspector. "That camera." She pointed at the device. "Does it rotate in intervals?" In retrospection, most of the cameras installed throughout the different districts are capable of scanning in an arc which bolsters its allowed coverage as compared to the static ones, along with its indisputably useful capability of recording audio. Hopefully, whatever that had transpired would be captured in surveillance. _A miracle would be much appreciated, considering the current absence of any stroke of luck_.

Yet all of that optimistic thinking came crashing down upon the bunny as Stavros shook his head. "We have already assayed the camera. Someone, the killer, most probably, forced it to look to the far right, presumably against its rotation pattern, which ended up destroying some of its inner mechanisms. There is a high probability that the shooting was not even covered, at least visually."

"But sounds could still be recorded, correct?" Asked the fox.

Stavros nodded. "Assuming that they have no knowledge of such and have not sabotaged it in any other way, then yes, very much so. I already told some of my agents to get the surveillance footage right before you arrived."

"Perfect. We'll review the evidence later at the precinct. For now, Carrots and I will dig more on Derek's past. Maybe we could find something that would eventually tie him to the other murders." Stated the fox, visibly trying his hardest not to glance at the cougar's body. "I'm going to cross-reference his record with Lambert and Conrad, see if anything comes up."

Wholly staggered at the fox's matter-of-fact, almost apathetic locution, Bogo's look lasted a bit longer on the vulpine. He was not incognizant with the fact that Wilde could be serious when the situation calls for it, especially so, yet it was plainly obvious that the duo could barely stay upright. In normal circumstances, it was the rabbit who would push to continue investigating, her partner serving as an equalizer to her boundless enthusiasm and cast-iron determination, lest the bunny hurt herself. If it was the other way around, it was Judy who would be prompting Wilde of his need to accomplish his duties. Such was the status quo of these two.

So the fox _wanting_ to continue despite such actuality was something out of left field. Even Hopps seemed slightly hesitant at her partner's statements.

"Wilde, what you need now is rest. Stavros's team have already catalogued most of the crime scene so everything would be available tomorrow."

The fox shook his head. "I'm fine. I'll get the files at the precinct and catalogue it for cross-referencing. I'll try to contact one of my friends, see if they have something on Derek that we're still in the dark of."

"Wilde, go home. You can continue this tomorrow." Stated the buffalo, this time a tinge more forceful.

"I said I'm fine."

"You can barely stand, Wilde!" Growled Bogo, finally facing his increasingly belligerent officer. "I do _not_ want you making mistakes just because you're basically half dead from exhaustion."

The fox, to his credit, matched his superior's whetted glare in total defiance, something he was not even aware of being capable of. "Forget it. I'll go to the precinct myself. You all stay here wait for his body to rot." He said, already turning his back on the group to return to their cruiser.

Bogo stared at him in disbelief, utter shock etched in his features on hearing the fox's defiant words, though it soon devolved into seething rage and contempt.

Judy, in an attempt to placate Nick, as well as the now volatile situation, grasped his arm as he began to walk away. "Nick please-"

"I said I'm _fine!_ " The vulpine, through his blinded need and surreptitious desperation, flung his arm out. He knew that he didn't mean to. He knew that it was not on purpose. He could chalk it up to the sudden reflex of being unexpectedly held back through force, but as his shoulder hit his partner square in the face, it was as if the world damn world came crashing down around him, and he wanted to be caught in the middle of it all, swallowed up into nothingness.

At the force of the impact on her muzzle, Judy was flung back a couple of feet, landing on the wooden flooring of the porch as she held her now bleeding nose.

Nick could only stare in arrant shock as the rabbit regarded him in equal disbelief, her eyes wide, paws on her muzzle as crimson liquid seeped twixt her fingers.

 _I hit her… Oh god I hit her…_

Bogo's broiling fury came to cessation at the scene before him. Even Stavros had his mouth agape in discomforting alarm, though he was not surprised that his agents have also stopped their actions and settled into complete, astonished silence.

Then, as if pushed by an instinctual force, Nick ran to her side, kneeling on one foot as he brought out his handkerchief. In a crescendo of shame and guilt, his voice trembled and shook. "Oh god I… J-Judy I… I'm so sorry…"

Grasping the offered fabric, she held it against her bleeding nose, gently applying pressure so as to stem the blood flow. Amidst the now dulling pain, her eyes regarded the fox's features. In apparent display, what she could only described as pure, prostrating anguish consumed her partner. His eyes were panicked, ears shamefully pinned down on his skull; a slight whimper of compunction emanated from him as his repeated apologies became softer and softer. Soon, his whimpering turned into a choked sob of remorse.

In all honesty, what she felt as of the moment was absent of any level of antagonism. Surprised? Definitely. Confused? To a certain degree. Yet with how submissive he was with his haunching form, she only wanted to reach out to him and lull him from his current state with comforting words.

Slowly, she did just that. Reaching out with her free paw, she glided the tips of her fingers in the side of his cheek dragging towards the back of his head. In surprise, he lifted his head up, tears streaming down as droplets stained his uniform. He gazed at her solemnly, muzzle slightly opened in words that failed to escape him.

With a voice course from apparent whilom shock, he finally spoke after few agonizing moments. "I'm so, so sorry Judy. Please… know that I didn't mean to. I would _never_ want to hurt you."

Despite the awkwardness of the fabric still covering half of her face, she let out a rueful smile. "It was an accident, Slick. It happens."

The fox shook his head in self-contempt. "No, I… I hurt you Judy. I promised that I wouldn't. Ever. But I… I still-"

"Hey." Her finger soon found his muzzle, effectively silencing the vulpine. "It. Was. An. Accident. So stop being a baby and help me up."

For a good few seconds, he just stared at the bunny in slight confusion.

In all the time he had known Judy, he surmised that her ceaseless optimism, a characteristic of hers that he wholly fell in love with, would sooner or later reach an unwonted end, either due to a lachrymose incident in work, or the sad, yet incontestable truth that the world would eventually pull you from underneath and bombard you with harsh realities. Cynical as it was, he could not preclude it. Too often this had happened to him, and he could not bear it if Judy would be suspect to the same inescapable realisms.

But that moment was a testament to the contrary. That the bunny was the inextinguishable vestige of hope that the fox unconsciously clings to. And through that strong, almost desperate grip, he suddenly saw the world not as the frequent harbinger of harsh veracity, but a place where hope continued to strive.

And he would forever love her for that.

Slowly, a smile creased his features. "Yes, ma'am."

With his form serving as a crutch, Judy steadied herself upright. She removed the fabric, the minute hemorrhage finally ceasing. She would have to wash her face at the immediate moment to prevent the blood from crusting on her fur. She once again glided her soft pads against the side of his head, gazing lovingly at the fox despite his still solemn façade.

Though she already knew that the fox had finally relented into deferring their work at least after a good night's rest, she had to remind him of the other reason why they went back to house in the first place. "You should get Vivian's things before we go home. Or did you already forget, you dumb fox?" She said haughtily.

Scratching the back of his head coyly, he turned back towards the direction of the residence. "Yeah… I'll be right back."

But as the fox began to make his way towards the house, she suddenly remembered a certain detail that she had almost forgotten, a certain… contravention which transpired a few moments ago, and leaving it unresolved would be quite catastrophic, to say the least. In a timid, yet almost mockingly motion, she nudges the fox side, gesturing her head to the buffalo standing a few feet from them, still completely perplexed of the whole situation and what was actually transpiring.

Sighing in resignation at what he needed to accomplish, he let go of Judy and walked quite timorously towards Bogo. As he was standing in front of him, he stood in earnest attention, head held elevated, and saluted his superior. "Chief Bogo. I would like to sincerely apologize for my unbecoming behavior. It was highly uncalled for and was a major lapse in my judgement."

As Bogo slowly eased out of his confounded reverie, he regarded the fox in front of him. In a voice much more controlled in comparison to his ebullition moments ago, which, for many, sounded more menacing that any shout the buffalo was capable off, he responded. "What you did was an act of insubordination, Wilde. And I know that _you_ know I do not take those kinds of transgressions lightly."

He let his statement hung in the air for a few agonizing moments (for the fox, anyway).

"Keep in mind that I will not let this go easily, and you _will_ receive due punishment." A pause. "But as of the moment, we are all too tired and are not in the right states of mind. With that said, go home and rest for the time being."

But just as the fox was about to slacken from his rigid poise, a pointed hoof from the buffalo made him stiffen inflexibly. "But once this whole debacle is done, do _not_ even attempt to think that you'll not receive due judgment. Understood?"

It was almost comical to Bogo how patently terrified the fox had become, indicative of his noticeable gulp of strained trepidation. Giving a tense nod, he saluted, shakily, once more and walked, almost hurriedly, back to the house to procure Vivian's needs.

A leaden sigh heaved out of the buffalo, allowing him a miniscule sense of catharsis from this whole situation. Truly, dealing with those two was… abstruse, to say the least. How he has managed all these years, he could not fathom. Though he gave an iota of interest to what they do outside of work hours, he could not disprove the fact that their relationship was uncanny, and to a certain degree, admirable.

After a minute two he noticed that Stavros had made his way towards his side, joining Bogo in gazing listlessly at the fox as he retuned the bunny's side, carrying with him a number of clothes and other paraphernalia, presumably things that Vivian needed. The tiger decided to comment on the buffalo's somewhat irate look. "Does that usually happen?"

Bogo raised his brow questioningly. "What, the fact that my officers have an incensing penchant for insubordination? Or that those two continue to give me increasingly maddening migraines by the day?"

A shrug of the shoulders. "Both?"

The bovid groaned in usual annoyance. "You have no idea."


	9. Chapter 9: Small Revelations

**Hey guys. So it's been a while since my last update. My workload doubled for the last few months and it's been draining me of my free time. I barely have any personal time and as such I've neglected continuing this story for a long time. I'm trying to scrounge up as much free time as I can to continue this so I hope that it wont take me another few months just to update (Writer's block can also be a bitch sometimes).**

 **Well that being said, let's continue onward with the story! This chapter is a bit shorter than the others. I noticed that I tend to place a huge chunk of plot in a single chapter so I'll try to space them out a bit.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Small Revelations

A good night's rest can do wonders for mammals. The stress from the previous day could be quite taxing for numerous others, more so if their occupation entitled them to risk their lives on a daily basis for the sake of others. Though at most, police officers would often spend theirs in an almost cyclical routine of patrolling around their assigned districts, bagging the occasional shoplifter or two, and not to slur over their dreaded regimen of accomplishing mountains of paperwork. This was, however, more preferable, even the latter, as compared to being subjected to more… perturbing facets of being an officer of the law. Investigating a gruesome murder, trying to talk down deeply disturbed individuals from committing suicide in front of them, being caught in the crossfire when perpetrators decided to retaliate with guns drawn… they had lost a lot of good officers that way.

Yet despite those ineludible realisms, they continue to commit themselves, in bold integrity and unwavering courage, to such risks and hazards so that their fellow mammals do not have to. It is of no wonder why they are regarded as one of the most noble professions, notwithstanding firefighters, rescuers, doctors, and teachers.

This was the reason why the large, elephantine armature that is Precinct One is seen by many as a gleaming crucible of order, rectitude, and unwavering dedication to the city it serves.

And on the steps leading towards the glass and steal laden doors walked the city's true epitome of its brandishing adage that prey and predator could truly live in harmony.

Walking paw in paw as they made their way along the steps, the fox would occasionally glance at his surroundings to survey the mammals around them. It was not that he was ashamed of their blatant display of affection – far from it in fact, since he would _never_ be ashamed about showing fondness to the rabbit – but with the fact that despite the city slowly opening its eyes from its previous barefaced bigotry, intolerance, and narrow-mindedness, there are still some mammals who remained with an air of condescension and illiberality around them. Such was sadly prevalent during the onset of that slanderous article made by Koto. And after living almost half of his life subjected to those abasing stares and leers, and knowing how much it affected his young self, the thought that Judy could come under such scrutiny was dreading, to say the least.

But as he knew that he would protect her from those kinds of mammals with his very being, he also understood that Judy, strong and dauntless Judy Hopps, could very much stand for herself - stand for _them_ \- and what _they_ represented and believed in, against these kinds of injustice and idiocy that mammals would possibly never let go off. As harsh a reality they may be subjected to, they would always come out on top.

Such was his unwavering admiration and credence towards the bunny whose fingers were twixt his. Sensing eyes on her, she turned her head towards him and gave a questioning look. "Penny for your thoughts, Nick?"

And another thing he had realized from the years they were together, as much as he denied it – for he will, right to his proverbial grave - was that he was getting sappy. Like, _frustratingly_ sappy, when it came to his feelings regarding Judy. "Nothing." A pause. "Just… thinking."

Cocking her head slightly towards the side, she inquired. "About what?"

His first thought was to, of course, lie to her in order to steer the conversation away from his broiling squall of emotions. It was his modus. A reflex. Something that he used to do so frequently that it was second nature to him when no-go topics where put in the spotlight, with him centering up front. _Deflect, rather than reflect._ He was not emotionally expressive, he knew that much. His cynical perspectives of life might have contributed to such.

Yet this was Judy he was thinking about. When it came to her, everything becomes secondary, and he opens up to her akin to a frenzied bookworm tearing down the plastic cover of a newly acquired book. He felt like he could tell her everything, confer with her his ailing insecurities which he harbored concerning himself, or how he viewed society as a totality. He knew that it was an actual _impossibility_ that she would betray such blatant surety and trust. And this, absent of any doubt, he has wholeheartedly believed.

And this was the reason why he felt so afflicted, so anguished, when he had hit her, albeit accidently, during last night's debacle back at his mother's now gruesome abode. Though they have gained a semblance of reprieve once they arrived back at their own home, and after Judy cleaned the dried blood on her fur that unfortunately managed to crust on their ride back, Nick once again unleashed a barrage of apologies. She reminded him that he was already forgiven the moment he bent down and gave her his scout handkerchief. To her slight annoyance (along with a quip about foxes being overly emotional), he had not let up in his contrite bombardment of _'Sorry's_ and _'Forgive me's,_ even if she chastised him every time _._ And after spending the night cuddled against the other's warm body, inhaling their calming, halcyon scent, it was all they could do to begrudgingly release themselves from each other's enrapturing hold during the following morning, afraid that such period of relief might not come to pass for a very long time, considering what was in store for them.

Giving her a soft smile, he then decided to be honest with her. "As cheesy and unbecoming of my oh so estimable self as it sounds, I was thinking about you… well, to be more accurate, about us."

Ignoring the haughty description of himself, the rest of his words got her attention. "Okay." She drawled out, slightly pensive at how foreboding that statement sounds without proper context. "Is it something I should be worried about?"

"No, nothing bad." He assured with a trivializing shake of the head. As he took a glance forward, he noticed, with a confusing mixture of slight relief and morose disappointment, that they were already by the large entrance of the ZPD. They would have to continue this rather heartfelt, for lack of a better term, conversation later, as it was slightly inappropriate to discuss such things openly inside the precinct. "I'll tell you next time. I promise." He said, placing a light kiss on her forehead.

Slightly miffed that their proximity with Precinct One forced them to delay their increasingly ambiguous conversation, Judy was somewhat placated with that kiss, so no other words were said for the matter. _Darn him for salving me even before I react._

Whilst slightly hesitant, they released their contact as they entered the building. Initially, they saw Clawhauser sitting on his normal emplacement, typing away at his computer with surprisingly dexterous fingers. Seemingly, he was encoding written files to recast them into digital data, done usually by the records department or those officers stuck on desk duty while they recover from their injuries.

It seemed that the cheetah was oblivious to their entrance, so Judy decided to call his attention. "Hey Ben!"

At hearing the bunny's voice, Clawhauser looked at the direction of the duo and gave a small, yet slightly forlorn wave of greeting. The steps of the fox and bunny considerably slowed as they shared a knowing look. The rather glum demeanor of the cheetah had somewhat taken them slightly aback. The usually cheerful feline, whose joyous elatedness and bubbly features would, more often than not, put a smile on anyone's face, was absent. It was such a rare occurrence to see him in such state that they could count on one paw how many times he was like that. Typically, it was when officers were reported hurt, or possibly worse, as he was one of the first ones to be notified due to his being the dispatch officer. So as the duo slowly approached him, whose attention was once again glued to the multiple files stacked beside his computer, they decided to approach him with a certain air of heedfulness.

The fox, this time, spoke calmingly, though with a tinge of his usual charm, as they reached the desk. "Hey Benny-Boo. Any juicy and embarrassing rumors or hearsay that we can use against others?"

Casting a quick sideway glance, the feline shook his head. "No, nothing today."

Once again, Judy gave the fox a confused look. _No gossips? Okay, something is definitely wrong_. "Is… is something wrong Ben?"

Not even sparing them a glance this time, the cheetah gave of a sad attempt to sound cheerful. "Huh? Nothing's wrong. Just… doing my job here. Like the good dispatcher I am."

Nick gave him an incredulous look. "Benny, that's not even your job. Computerizing police files is what mammals at the Records Department do."

"I know. I asked Sarah down at Records if I could help her with anything. To get my mind off things…"

"Things like what?" Inquired the bunny.

At this, Clawhauser ceased his typing and turned, rather slowly, his chair and leaned on the precipice to face the duo. His face was a clear expression of… turmoil. Melancholic confusion. As if the cheetah was continuously debating about something but kept coming up with blank resolutions. He opened his muzzle in an attempt to speak, but suddenly caught himself, the words dying before they were even uttered.

The partners waited patiently, much to the cheetah's appreciation. They gave encouraging smiles as he decided his next words. "I… thought about what you said yesterday. About the Chief."

Eyebrows suddenly raised at those statements. To think that something like such would lead the dispatcher to a state of apparent befuddlement and second guessing, he really must be considering some hard truths. And as for Nick, the fact that their banter regarding the matter happened only _yesterday_ , where it felt like it occurred a long time ago, it put things into a ladened perspective.

Knowing that this was the case, Judy could most certainly probe Ben with more queries and assumptions which would, in a certain, slightly selfish way, shed some light and appease her gnawing curiosity and nosiness. Though she tried not to regard it as such, this was a sort of reprisal with how… inquisitive to a fault Clawhauser was when the fox and bunny were the ones in the limelight.

Yet looking at how antsy their fellow officer was, she decided to refrain from any sifting questions that might cause further fret for the feline. She would give him this chance to at least organize his thoughts, for she expected that if they were to probe him at this moment, they would gain nothing but the ramblings of an incoherently blabbing cat. Though she cannot state that she would do so again when the topic resurfaces.

Nick spoke up amidst the bunny's mental imaginings. "We didn't expect you to be so bothered by it, Benny."

Before Ben could even rebut, Judy managed to cut him off, albeit reluctantly. "And we _will_ talk about everything regarding this, Ben, but Nick and I have to go. We've got evidence to sift through with so little time." She dismissed, but not without suddenly leaping onto the front desk and holding the feline's hand, giving him a contrite smile. "We're sorry that what we told you yesterday seems to be upsetting you."

And it was quite true that yesterday's revelation regarding the chiefs' fondness for him, which apparently harbored a more intimate nature, had his head spinning. Needless to say, it made him more confused and unsure than ever.

While a bit staggered at the sudden apology, Clawhauser knew the rabbit enough to deduce that her tenacious nature would, at times, push her into helping any problem she came across with. Notwithstanding its admirability, it sometimes caused her to make promises that, in one way or another, she could not uphold or keep. Despite this, he knew the fox would be by her side to help her all throughout.

Putting a fond smile of his own, he nodded. "It's alright, Judy. I'll hold on to that talk." Releasing his hold on her, he glanced slightly at the work he now somewhat regretted soliciting from the Records Department. "By the way, the… Chief said to go straight to his office. Said it was urgent." Luckily, both of the mammas in front of him failed to notice his slight stumble at the mention of the buffalo.

The duo nodded, knowing all too well why Bogo wanted to see them as soon as they set foot in the building. Giving a parting wave, they made their way towards the winding stairs at the side of the structure's interior, its helical path meeting with the different levels of the edifice. The chief's office was situated at the third floor, and as they walked together towards their destination, bearing a certain aura of unspoken fraught, they cannot help but feel unnerved. This was, as they know, due to so many unknowns regarding the case. And now that one of their close friends was gruesomely cast in the proverbial spotlight, now being key evidence, maybe… _hopefully_ , they would be once step closer at finding out who this mammal was and bring him to justice.

Nick could practically taste a tacit tension between them, though absent of any animosity. He knew he needed to lighten up the atmosphere, lest it worsens when they dialogue with the bovid.

And he knows just what to talk about.

So, donning his usual roguish guile, he put an arm around the smaller frame of his partner. "I heard from Benny about your little fiasco with Weselton during your first days on job."

Glancing slightly upwards to meet the fox's gaze, she frowned. "It's _Weaselton._ "

"Great, now you sound like him!" He exhaled in mock exasperation. "And did you really catch him with a… _donut_? Like, an honest-to-goodness donut?"

Judy harrumphed, crossing her arms. "It's a donut sign, Nick, and yes, yes I did. That same donut would have killed Fru Fru if I hadn't caught it in time." A grin that uncannily copied the fox's crossed her muzzle. "And I personally think, even now, that I did a good job at arresting that weasel. You should have seen Ben's face when I rolled Duke, quite literally, towards the front desk for booking."

Nick's smile got even snider, if such was possible. "Four words, Carrots: _I. Popped. The. Weasel._ "

The rabbit's eyes widened in palpable incredulity, her cheeks and ears reddening as the vulpine accentuated each word mockingly, her mouth hanging agape, then slowly descend into a shameful pout. "I will admit I was too… enthusiastic, for lack of a better term. But you must understand that that was first ever arrest, Nick. Even if it ended with a bargain where I staked my entire job – my whole dream – on."

The fox knew of the whole accord she made with the chief during those harrowing nights. Though it was not much of a surprise, something he had also learned from the portly cheetah was really how much blatant discrimination and belittlement the bunny experienced during her first days on the job, and, with apparent shame and guilt, the cat also confessed that he had put little faith on the lapine when he learned that Bogo had put her in charge of the Otterton case. Unsurprised as he may be, he cannot deny a sudden broiling resentment he had felt apropos his fellow officers, more so towards Bogo.

Judy placated the fox, however, when the vulpine had asked her if the cat's chronicle of the events bears truth, especially when she sheepishly confirmed the statements. Yet now, it was plainly obvious that their fellow officers regard her with awing admiration and esteem, indicative of how she, along with her fox partner, had accomplished so much and did in fact made the city a better place.

It seems the rabbit managed to change the lives of almost everyone she came across. Even one with such notoriety as Mr. Big. The crime boss who formerly dealt with drug trafficking, illicit intimidation and beatings, even downright _murder_ , was, in one way or another, reformed. Though the Big family still has the largest presence in the crime world of Zootopia, their shady dealings have decreased substantially, and more legitimate services are being made available, with no other than Fru Fru as the overseer.

Truly, Judy Hoops brings about change like nobody's business.

Holding on to that thought, they finally reached the end of the winding staircase. Stopping for a moment on front of the Chief's office, Nick gave Judy a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry Carrots. That's all in the past now. Whatever happens, I'll always back you up no matter what."

She smiled, feeling quite touched at the fox's words. Jumping slightly, she gave a quick peck on his cheek. He gave a satisfied "hmm" as he knocked on the door.

"Come in." Came the familiar gruff response.

They came in the room still paw in paw, hoping that the buffalo did not mind it. Nick saw him glance at their intertwined paws, though not in contempt as what he had feared, but with a silent, almost indistinct smile of acceptance. Gladdened by this, he hoisted Judy on their shared chair.

Settled completely, Bogo looked at them with almost scrutinizing eyes, glancing at Nick a few seconds longer. The drama from last night was still fresh in his mind, yet seeing his two best officers waiting patiently for him to start, seemingly closer than ever before, he cannot quell the sense of pride in him.

"Hopps. Wilde. It looks like a good night's rest is just the thing you need."

Judy rubbed the back of her neck in a sheepish fashion. "Yeah, tell me about it. We were running on fumes last night."

Nick felt a slight pang of guilt for talking back at Bogo into letting them continue the case the previous day. In his maelstrom of emotions, he forgot that Judy was already tired, even more so than him, and yet in an attempt to distract himself of what he was feeling, he dragged his partner with him, even hurting her in the process.

Bogo looked at Nick expectantly, waiting for his input, but was slightly surprised at the remorseful look the fox has. Sensing his partner in distress, Judy took hold of Nick's hand, circling her thumb across his palm in a soothing motion.

This seemed to relax the tod significantly, giving them a sad smile. "I'm…not gonna lie. The emotional baggage this case has is making it harder than it looks. With it hitting so close to home…" He paused, suddenly not knowing how to continue his train of thought.

As a fox, he had experienced a lot things that would make any normal person want to slink under a rock and hide from whatever life had decided to throw at them. It wasn't his first time seeing a dead body, even prior to him becoming an officer as the streets he had lived in when he was but a kit is not exactly what one would brand as a 'nice neighborhood', and yet knowing the very mammals that you wanted to protect is put into needless danger, and one already cast as a victim, it put things in a more punitive perspective.

Yet despite this he faced the buffalo, steely determination replaced what was once sadness and guilt in his emerald orbs. He spoke, the words coming out of his muzzle seeming like the surest thing in the world. "But I'll be damned if the killer got away."

Bogo cannot stop his smile from forming, seeing the two at the ready. "My sentiments exactly, Wilde. Now…" Tearing his eyes from the duo, he reached for a laptop sitting on a stacked set of papers beside him. Lifting the screen up, he typed a password that only a few mammals in the upper echelon of the department is authorized to know. Devices such as these are only made available to officers during currently on a case. After all, key evidence during an ongoing investigation should not just be sitting out in the open. "Growley sent me the video feed of the camera outside Mrs. Wilde's house. As we have assumed yesterday, the killer turned the angle away from the house, even managing to prevent getting his mug on the video."

Both Nick and Judy frowned at that. Getting a facial recognition would be a bolster for the case's progress, but it seemed as luck wasn't in their side.

"However…" The Chief continued, the two suddenly perking up. "As what Wilde had stated yesterday, the camera itself can pick up audio. Despite being angled away from the scene itself, Growley said that it managed to pick up a conversation between Santello and the killer. I decided that it would be better if you two were here so we could listen to it together."

Judy could barely restrain herself from jumping in her seat in joyful celebration. _Finally! Some progress!_

Nick, on the other hand, gave an almost inaudible sigh of relief that this investigation was finally moving. Maxing the volume in the laptop, Bogo opened the video file. He faced it towards the two, deciding that he would be the one to adjust and placed himself behind the duo at the other side of his desk as it began to play.

The time stamp at the bottom of the feed confirmed that it was a few minutes before the murder took place. Still facing the Wilde residence, Nick could feel a pang of anxiety seeing his mother's front porch, knowing that in a few minutes the body of a friend would be slumped by the door. Nick suddenly felt Judy's paw on his, the rabbit seemingly sensing his slight distress. He gave her an appreciative squeeze, not needing to look at her to know that she is there for him in every step of the way.

True enough, the camera began to move against its designated rotation, the three of them hearing the strain of the gears as it was slowly angled away from the house. From that moment the camera did not rotate anymore. For a few moments they remained still, even their breathing were toned down in fear of missing something from the audio. More minutes passed when the three perked up at the sounds of keys jingling. Knowing that it was Derek trying to fish his keys out, they instinctively neared themselves towards the laptop for better hearing. The rattling of the keys stopped when Derek's voice broke through the feed.

" _Umm… can I help you?"_

" _Do you know who I am?"_

The trio perked up at the first sign of their killer. His voice was low and gravely, but sounded young.

" _What?"_

" _Do you know who I am?"_

There was a slight pause before Derek's voice sounded.

" _T-that's… you're…"_

" _Alive? Obviously, my little kitty cat."_

" _W-wait! I didn't do anything wrong!"_

" _You? Didn't do anything wrong? Have you forgotten what you have_ done _to me?!"_

" _P-please… I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! J-just… put the gun down. Please."_

" _You may have changed now Derek, but you will always be part of the Dead Cats Gang."_

The three of them looked at each other. _Dead Cats Gang?_ While the duo was confused that such a gang existed and was not familiar with it, even Nick with his extensive knowledge of Zootopia's underworld, Bogo's ears flicked in recognition, his scowl deepening at this new revelation. Knowing that the buffalo would share it later, Nick and Judy brought their attention back to the laptop.

" _That was years ago! Please I've changed! I'm a nurse! I'm… taking care of s-someone."_

" _I know. The vixen that lives here."_

Nick stiffened as the killer mentioned his mother, his breath almost hitching that the mammal knew Vivian lived there. _Was he stalking the house for a while now?_ The thought further raised the tod's distress.

" _Just let me go please! I'm begging you-"_

" _Like how Dad begged you to let him go!?"_

There was a moment of pause before Derek once again spoke up.

" _J-just please. Promise me that you won't harm the vixen that lives here."_

Waiting for a verbal answer, the three suddenly flinched as the next sound they heard was a gunshot. The unmistakable sound of Derek's body slumping on the porch reverberated, followed by yet another gunshot. Nick was suddenly sullenly glad that the camera wasn't able to catch it visually. Then his grip on Judy's hand tightened as the familiar squeak of the front door opening was heard. If the killer did go inside, he didn't know, yet even though he knew that his mother is already safe, the fact that the killer was _this_ close into harming Vivian made his breath hitch. Then the door closed a few moments later, inferring that the killer already exited the scene.

They listened a few moments more before the sounds of sirens echoed through the recording, signaling them that from that point on they have arrived at the scene.

Bogo stopped the recording, his breath coming out as gruff puffs at what all three of them have heard. Numerous questions filled his head, one more imperative than the next, and did a good job in confusing him greatly, but it was Hopps who voiced out the one at the forefront of his muddled mind.

"Dead Cats Gang?"

Though still visibly shaken from hearing his friend's demise, Nick also voiced his puzzlement. "I'm not familiar with a gang having that name neither. And that's saying something."

"It's because it was almost two decades ago that they were disbanded." He spoke, walking over to his chair and slumping down with a slight creak, putting a hoof on his head as the usual headache was already forming so early in the day. Sensing the inquiring looks the duo was giving him, he continued. "I have just recently joined the force when that gang name began sprouting. I'm not overly familiar with them since I wasn't part of the investigating team, but they suddenly became prominent due to increased activity."

"But why haven't I heard of them before? With a gang that high-up it's bound to catch some attention, even today." Nick asked, paws still intertwined with Judy's.

"Because just as they surfaced and sprouted like mushrooms, they suddenly disappeared from the radar. From what I can remember, there was an internal problem with the gang that led to its downfall. I don't know what it was, but it was the last time that the Dead Cats Gang was involved. The minor members were tight-lipped about the major gang members, even with the promise of a lighter sentence. The ZPD wasn't able to track them down."

"Until now." Judy stated morosely, and knew that her fox was thinking the same thing. Derek, whom they considered a friend and part of their family, was apparently a part of this Dead Cats Gang, and it was likely that he was one of the key members based on what they have just heard. Even if he was, in a way, reformed, the past seemed to catch up to him in such a gruesome manner.

Casting a glance at him, Judy saw the fox's brows were furrowed and his grip on her still tight. Once again, she circled her thumb on his palm, soothing him as best as she can. Looking at Judy, he gave her an appreciative wink before he turned his attention to Bogo. "I guess we now know how the victims are related. They might be part of some inner circle the gang had going on and our killer is out for revenge. Judging by the species of the victims, along with the name itself, this might be a feline-only gang."

Judy continued his train of thought. "Yeah, he did mention something with regards to his father. They might have done something to him. A victim, perhaps?"

"Could be." Bogo grunted, adjusting himself on his seat. Though this gave them the push they needed to get the investigation going, it raised more questions than answers. He let out a tired sigh. _And I hadn't had breakfast yet…_ "Alright, I want you two first to talk to Mrs. Wilde. Get her the things she needs and brief Wolford on what's happening. Then return here and find out what you can about this gang. I'll authorize you to sift through old case files. See what you can find about the victims' relationship with the killer and his father. Give your report to me before your shift ends."

The duo hopped down from their shared seat and gave a crisp salute. "Yes, Chief." Turning around, their paws suddenly found themselves yet again as if it was an automatic gesture between the two. Bogo knew how hard the case was hitting Wilde, and he was just gladdened by the fact the Hopps is serving as his anchor. The buffalo knew all too well that the fox was a master at disguising his emotions with sheer humor and snark, yet when it comes to Hopps and, surprisingly, him as well, he would let his walls down and see the tod for who he truly was. He had half a mind taking them away from the case since it was already hitting them too close to home, but he knew they wouldn't let him live it down. Bogo was capable of such, that much was certain, but he knew Wilde needed this, and he wasn't going to deny the satisfaction of bringing this mammal behind bars. He trusted him enough to know that he would do the right thing.

Before they could reach the door, Bogo called for the fox. "Wilde."

The tod turned around. "Yes Chief?"

"Give my regards to Vivian." He simple stated.

Smiling at those words, he gave the buffalo a small nod. "Of course."

Once the door of his office was closed, he once again let out an exhausted sigh. With the sudden resurfacing of a dead gang, as ironic as it sounds, the case got more complicated. Though he didn't doubt his officers' abilities, far from it in fact, this investigation was certainly not an open and shut case. The stakes were higher as they needed to find out who this mammal was before he got the chance to hurt another mammal.

Vivian's words from yesterday rang once again in his mind.

" _You are a good mammal, Chief Bogo._ "

Words that were supposed to bring encouragement did little to placate his raging thoughts. Yet one surfaced from deepest parts of his mind, one that only brought fear and despairing uncertainty, with an image of a certain cheetah accompanying it.

Is he good enough to protect those he cared for?


	10. Chapter 10: Things Needed to Be Heard

**I have to admit, this chapter took a great deal of effort to pull off. I had to scrap ideas and make new ones multiple times. It's like every time I read through it, it just sounds _bad_ and I had t change it. I wanted everything to be as natural as possible, and trying to make a dialogue with the characters while they retain their own distinct personalities was very difficult to do. I really am not good in writing so I'm a bit worried about this one. But, what's done is done and I think this is the best that I could come up with in this part of the story.**

 **Well anyway, this would have come out sooner but my family and I took a nine-day trip to Taipei, Taiwan and, just for the record, if I could learn the basics of Mandarin, I most definitely want to go there again. I'm not someone who likes travelling a lot, but it was an experience that I would like to have again someday.**

 **And on another note, I would be getting back to my job in a few days so updates might take longer than usual. Please bear with me. I promised that I will not drop this story so I'll try my best to squeeze in some free time to do this. If you spot any errors, please drop a review to tell me so I could edit it. I managed to fix some errors from the previous chapters, and I managed to put a slight change from when Stavros met Judy and Nick for the first time in Chapter 5, but nothing that would alter the plot. Plus, I found out that I tend to make alliterations on accident. I don't know. Words just flow in my head.**

 **Also, there's a joke that I added here from a game called Divinity: Original Sin 2. If you don't know that game, I suggest you check it out. It's one of the bets games I have ever played.**

 **Finally, a huge thanks those dropping reviews! Things like these really gives me the needed boost to write, even if it's constructive** **criticism, or more so if that's the case.**

 **Please read and review! I would like to know how I'm doing.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Things Needed to Be Heard

The drive to the Palm Hotel was a quiet one, to say the least. Other than a few assurances from the bunny towards her partner, a relative calmness settled in the cruiser, absent of any tint of awkwardness. There was just something that was immensely relaxing about being with a person whom you are comfortable being in their presence without the need for words. This was how the two found themselves as they drove to their first agenda for the day.

Arriving at their destination, Nick carried with him a duffel bag containing a generous amount clothes, medicine, and essentials that Vivian might need in her stay in the hotel.

After putting out a quick text to Wolford that they were on their way up, Nick once again took hold of his partner's paw. "I'm glad that Wolford's the one on security detail for Mom." He stated out of nowhere. This got a quizzical look from his partner, but nonetheless agreed with the statement.

"He's an excellent cop, I think that much is certain. As quiet as he may be, he does his job well. From what I can remember the Chief mentioned that he was up for promotion."

Nick nodded in agreement. "Good for him." A pause. "You know, I just noticed now that it's been quite a while since he was partnered with anybody, and it doesn't look like he mingles with others quite often as well. I mean yeah, he goes with us for drinks during some of the precinct bar nights, but just… hanging out with him?"

Judy hmm'ed in response. "Now that I think about it, I haven't heard of anything about him from Clawhauser for, like, ever. No gossips or anything like that."

"He might just be a very private mammal."

"I guess so."

"…"

"…"

"Ten bucks says he has a girlfriend."

Judy gave a half-hearted punch at the fox, though not at all surprised at the punchline he delivered. "Nick! You _just_ said that he's a private mammal. We are not butting in his personal life." She paused. "And besides, he spends most of his time in the precinct so I highly doubt that he has a girlfriend."

Nick grinned impishly at the rabbit, his voice laced with dripping mischief as what he usually does when planning something. "Wanna bet on that, Fluff?"

A hard glare from the lapin was all that was needed to shut the fox up. "I know better than to take you on with that bet, Wilde."

He winced at that. "Oof. Last name basis."

Arriving at the front façade of the hotel, they were blasted by cold air as the sizable automatic doors opened before them. As breathtaking as it extravagantly was, they did not pause to admire the hotel's ornate, gold-laden lobby, as what other mammals around them were clearly doing. They have a job to do, after all. They waved at the concierge right by the front desk, who gave a quick salute back at the duo. The finely-dressed ram already knew of the circumstances of their current case (though some facts were of course omitted, as that would be giving information to the public regarding an on-going investigation) and let them pass without any disinclination. Bogo had already informed the hotel management regarding Vivian's stay and how she was in protective custody. The staff had already gone through numerous cases similar these in the past when an important person of interest would be residing at the hotel temporarily. Naturally, they were informed on a need-to-know basis.

Taking the elevator to the sixth floor, they stopped right in front of room 626. Hefting the bag slightly on his shoulders from the slight strain of its weight, Nick knocked quietly at the glossy-coated door. Muffled pawsteps sounded from the other side, ending just as the door slid open, revealing a timber wolf garbed in casual attire. The smile that graced his face was infectious as the duo returned it with equal fervor.

Judy was the first one to close the distance between the two fellow officers, wrapping the larger mammal in a quaint hug. "Good morning Wolford."

Smirking at the surprised look on the canine's face, Nick decided to educate the wolf a bit regarding lapin culture. "Hugging is the usual form of greeting for bunnies, Wolfy. Kind of like how people give pawshakes."

Surprised, though not overly affronted at the sudden act, and slightly chagrinned at the fox's nickname for him, Wolford hugged the eager bunny back. "Good morning as well Judy. Nick." He said, giving a slight nod to the fox. "How are you two holding up?"

"We're doing fine, considering. We have an update on the case and we'll give you a brief rundown later after we interview Mom." He clapped his paws. "Can't wait to get this show on the road." Stated Nick.

Wolford snorted, "Enthusiasm? From you? On a weekday? My word." He released Judy from his arms and stepped back a tad to let the two inside the extravagant hotel room. "Vivian's taking a shower. When I told her you were coming, she said to just leave the clothes you brought her by the bathroom door." He said to Nick. Not wanting to do it himself – and as an act to tease his bunny – the fox gave Judy a sad, pleading look. Rolling her eyes while giving an exasperated sigh, she got the bag and walked to the bathroom door, muttering something along the lines of _lazy foxes_. Wolford gave a small chuckle at their antics. He has heard of stories of their escapades inside the precinct from other officers, yet witnessing it firsthand, he can already tell that there will never be a dull day with the two. "Bonnie and Stu left just a few minutes before you arrived. The convention would have them staying a bit late so Vivian and I would be alone for most of the day."

The foxs' smugness was almost palpable as he gave the wolf a sly smirk. "You better not be making a move towards my Mom, Wolfy, or the next thing I'll call you would be step-dad."

The unexpected blush that crossed Wolford's face sent Nick and the bunny into hysterics. The wolf yelled in indignation. "The hell Wilde!?"

The tod patted the canine's back as their laughter died down, deciding that he had teased the canine long enough. "I'm just messing with you, Wolfy."

Wolford had half a mind to strangle the fox, but decided to let the teasing slide. After all, this was a large step up as compared to the miserable façade they had yesterday. Unbeknownst to the duo, Bogo had informed Wolford of what had transpired at the Wilde residence the previous night, inclusive of Nick's rather unexpected, out-of-place act of insubordination, as well as his accidental hit on Judy. Seeing them teasing and laughing, absent of any kind of resentment, was a welcome boost of morale, even if the fox's jokes left much to be desired.

Wolford's train of thought was derailed at the sound of the bathroom door opening, then sliding shut once more after a few moments.

"I guess Mom's almost done." Nick's gaze once again fell on Wolford, all playfulness and tongue-in-cheek joking gone from his features as he queried the wolf. "How is she doing?"

At that, Wolford frowned a tad, recalling how drawn-back and silent the vixen was all morning. "She's been… quiet. I asked her what she wanted to do for the day but she just shrugged and kept silent. I had to help her make her way to the bathroom because of her shaking. I insisted that she just call for me if she needed help." He pointed his thumb at the corner of the room, the duo's gaze followed. "I requested a wheelchair from the staff in case."

Nick smiled at that. "Thanks, Wolfy. I have her maintenance medicine in the bag. She'll just tell you how often she needed to take it."

"No problem." He nodded, but just couldn't help but sneer at the fox. "Also, 'Wolfy'?"

The fox shrugged in nonchalance. "Hey, I think it's cute."

"It's supposed to be endearing." Supplied the bunny beside them.

Wolford huffed in slight annoyance. "Whatever."

The bathroom door opened once more and Vivian stepped out, dressed in a familiar green Hawaiian dress Nick managed to pack for her, velvety fur along her neck puffed out a bit due to the fur drier. Judy almost gawked at her attire, begrudgingly thinking if the penchant for anything green and Hawaiian ran in the Wilde blood. Though unlike Nick, Vivian actually made it look good. Despite the slight tremors evident on her legs, a nice warm shower did the trick to ease her shaking, and therefore had the ability to stand for the moment.

"Hey Mom." The tod said, opening his arms as he walked towards Vivian for a hug.

Seeing that her son has finally arrived, a genuine, albeit sad smile graced her features. "Hello Nicholas."

Engulfing the vixen in his arms, Nick could smell the sweat scent of dandelions and dew, presumably the shampoo his mother used, mixed with her usual scent akin to roses. His tail wagged behind him in silent happiness, his instinctual unease for his mother's safety, which has been plaguing him since the incident, eased at the physical contact. "How are you doing?"

Ending the hug, she cupped her son's cheeks, noticing the dark rings under his eyes. She faltered a bit. It hurts her heart to see her son suffering from what transpired yesterday, seeing such worry take its toll on her kit.

Years of being apart from each other had shaped a gap between them, one that began at the death of her husband. Yet despite that, her son has been making up for his own absence. There are only a few moments that was more precious for the vixen than the time Nicky came back to her after years of being apart, knocked at her doorstep, dressed in full police uniform, wearing a genuine smile she hadn't seen in a long time as he revealed, with palpable pride and satisfaction, that he was an officer of the law. She still loved him after all these years, and she knows that he loved her as well.

So seeing how close a call last night was, how close it was for him to lose her, she can just imagine the tod's instinctual fear of her getting hurt was affecting him. _Oh my sweet kit…_

"I'm doing fine, dear. I just needed the rest." She said, dragging her fingers along Nick's cheeks.

The tod smiled lovingly at his mother. Knowing, _seeing_ , that she was indeed alright did wonders to his protective instincts. "That's good. That's… really good."

Not wanting to disrupt the mother and son moment, Wolford whispered quietly to Judy, who in turn was observing the two with a tender look. "I'll go get breakfast for me and Vivian. Room service here is too expensive so I'll take a look outside." He figured that Vivian would be in good hands for the moment since Judy and Nick was here.

She met his eyes with a quick nod. "Sure. We'll wait for you after the interview's done and we could brief you on what's happening."

Accepting that, he exited the room quietly and made his way down the hall.

Turning her attention back to the foxes, she stifled her laugh at the sight of their tails wagging around in clear, unconscious contentment.

Nick slowly guided his mother on the couch, seeing as her shaking was getting slightly worse from standing a good long while. Scanning the room to talk to Wolford, his brow furrowed in confusion at the sudden absence of the canine. Seeing this, Judy supplied for her fox. "Wolford went outside to get breakfast."

Nodding at this, Nick turned to gaze back at his mother. "We brought some clothes for you, along with your medicine and other essentials. Like what the chief said last night you'll be staying with Bonnie and Stu for the meantime, but we don't know for how long. Wolford won't be leaving your side unless it's absolutely necessary. The chief already talked to the hotel management and informed them of the situation, and since Judy's parent's stay has already been paid, you're free to use the hotel's care services, provided that Wolford's with you." He paused, taking in a deep breath as he grabbed Vivian's shaking paws. "Just… be careful. Please. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to call us."

Hearing his voice akin to a desperate plea, Vivian knew she has to placate her son's concern. "Don't worry, Nicky. I'll be fine. Aaron seems to be a good officer and I know you won't agree to him guarding me if you think he's not capable."

Nick sighed, briefly satisfied with her answer. He could trust Wolford, of that he was certain. Nick glanced back at his partner, knowing the interview would be next in the agenda. Looking at her paws, he barely suppressed his surprise at the sudden appearance of her pen and pad at the ready. "I swear you pull those things out from another dimension."

Smirking, Judy placed herself beside the vixen who was stifling her laugh at their antics. Taking that as an initiative to continue, she spoke with palpable softness. "Vivian, I know this might be hard for you, but we need to ask you a few questions regarding last night."

Vivian's smile faltered at that. She already knew that she would be interviewed for last night's incident. Chief Bogo already made it clear even before her recent arrangements were agreed upon. The sooner, the better, she kept telling herself. She was eternally glad that it was Nick and Judy who would conduct it as they would provide her with comfort, knowing that they wouldn't force her into anything. Yet Derek's… death has been plaguing her even in the unreachable realms of sleep. The screams and shouts she heard, the gunshots, the loud thud as his body slumped on her front door…

She closed her eyes and drew a shaky breath, finding solace at the sensation of Nick's paws holding her shaky ones in an attempt to soothe her. Trying to accept that Derek was dead has left her emotionally raw, a sliver of guilt stifling her, that this was somehow her fault.

"Mom?"

Her son's voice drew her out of her repressive reverie. Gazing at the tod and his partner's worried features, she shook her head as she gave them a sad smile yet again. "I'm fine, dear. Let's… just get this over with."

Giving a slight nod, Judy started the line of questioning. It was decided beforehand that Judy would be asking the questions while Nick would be at the sideline, offering Vivian much needed support. If at any given time the vixen would show extreme discomfort, she would put the interview on hold. The last thing she wants was to cause her more distress, even if technically what they were doing now was an example of such. "Vivian, can you tell us what happened yesterday between the hours of seven and eight in the evening?"

The vixen took a moment to gather her thoughts, thankful that Nick and Judy are patient enough with her to let her do such. With a furrow of her brows, she started her recollection. "I was playing chess with Derek just before seven. Ever since he found out that I was quite adept at it, we have been doing these daily battles for the past few weeks." She let out a small, morose chuckle. "He could really be stubborn when he put his mind to something… Anyway, we ended at just five past seven and told him that we ought to prepare for dinner since you two would be coming over."

For a brief moment she let go of Nick's paws to smooth over her head fur, trying to calm herself, albeit vainly. "When I took inventory of the things I needed for the dishes, I was still missing a few ingredients. Derek… he offered to make a quick trip at the nearby supermarket. It was still open at the time and I could just start with the other dishes while I wait for him. So I gave him some money and a list of what I needed, and so he left the house.

"Minutes later… I think twenty or so, I heard keys outside the door so I assumed Derek was back. I let the fish simmer for a bit so I thought I could help Derek with the groceries in the meantime. When I got to the living room, the front door wasn't open yet and I could hear voices outside. I heard Derek's voice and this other mammal."

"Did you recognize the voice?" Injected Judy, speedily noting down Vivian's recollection.

The vixen shook her head. "No, I didn't. All I know is that it's a guy."

Judy gave a slight nod to Vivian, motioning her to continue. "Then they began shouting. This mammal he's… he sounded really angry. He was screaming at Derek, something about dead cats and some kind of gang. I didn't really understand it. I was about to head to the front door when… w-when…"

Her voiced hitched as the echoing gunshot reverberated in her mind. She closed her eyes as the memory she was attempting to forget once again made itself known. She tried, yet she couldn't help the small whine of distress from escaping. Vivian held her paws to her face, her voice cracking as guilt once again took hold of her. "I-I shouldn't have let him leave!" She sobbed. "If I just made due with what I had, if I didn't send him to that _stupid_ supermarket, he… he would still be alive…"

Nick's heart clenched at hearing her mother's words. _She blames herself…_

It is with morose understanding that Nick expected this line of thought from his mother, that there are things that she could have done to prevent certain circumstances that would ultimately lead to the incident. Taking hold of Vivian's face, he gently lifted her muzzle to face him. "Mom, look at me." Seeing her tear-filled eyes stare into his, he gainsaid with great surety. "This is in _no way_ your fault. The killer was already outside the house even before Derek left. You couldn't have known he was waiting. He knew you were inside, Mom. He could have hurt you. Derek made the killer promise not to." Though he doubted the last words Derek stated in the recoding before he was shot was in anyway an assurance, as the killer could still have hurt her despite promising not to, they might placate Vivian's blame in herself.

Vivian let that fact sink in, her guilt-induced haze clearing slightly. Even when faced with his own death, Derek thought of her safety?

Somehow that mere fact made the pain of loosing Derek all the more painful, yet it was enough to mollify her. Slowly her sobbing ceased and she took a deep breath. Seeing as she calmed a bit, Nick releases his hold on her and took his seat next to the vixen. Looking at Judy, Vivian could see the doe's inner battle whether to continue the interview. Emotionally exhausted as she was, she needed to continue it. She needed to be strong. Giving a reassuring smile to the two, she wiped the tears that marred her cheeks.

With a slightly wavering voice, she continued. "When I heard the gunshots, I froze. I wasn't even sure they were gunshots, but I heard Derek… fall by the front door." _You can do this Vivian._ She thought to herself. "I wheeled myself back to the kitchen and looked for my phone. I tried to get it from the middle of the table, but it was a bit too big so I had to stand up. I was already so much at that time and I fell. My chest caught the edge of the table and it fell down with me." Her paw absentmindedly went to her chest area, feeling the slight ache that was still there. "I had gotten the phone and dialed Nick's number when I heard the front door opening.

"I knew he was inside. I could hear his pawsteps when he entered but he didn't seem to move from there, so I told you over the phone that I can't hear him." She stated, looking at the tod. He nodded. "I was talking to you when the front door slammed. I was so startled that I dropped my phone. When I picked it back up, I saw that the call was cut off…" She paused, remembering how panicked Nick was when he misinterpreted the sounds. "I was scared that he was looking for me so I didn't redial. I just… hid behind the table and hoped he goes away. Next thing I knew, you guys arrived."

As Vivian finished the story, Judy put her pen and pad away. In all honesty she was a bit disappointed that they didn't learn anything new from what the vixen told them as compared to what they had discovered in the recoding, but she was immensely glad that she was relatively unharmed through it all, save that fall from the table. Silently she made her way through the carpeted floor and encased Vivian in a hug, much to the latter's surprise. At this point, the doe figured that a few reassuring words are in order, and a comforting lapin hug was what she needed. "I'm glad you're safe Vivian."

Slowly, Vivian eased through the hug and reciprocated it. She remembered Judy stating during one of their dinners out that rabbits are very tactile mammals, and hugs were essentially commonplace for them. She appreciated the gesture as she already regarded the rabbit like her own daughter.

Not wanting to be left out, Nick made his way towards them and joined in the embrace.

For a moment, she felt that things would turn out alright.

* * *

Glancing at her watch, Judy frowned as it was already a half hour until noon. They had spent most of the morning with Vivian in the hotel room. After the rather emotional interview, the duo figured that it would do wonders for the vixen to spend time with her, though not without informing the chief of their current whereabouts. Surprisingly, the buffalo agreed, surmising that the questioning could not have been easy for the vixen if her subdued demeanor yesterday was anything to go by. Though the few hours could have been spent researching about the Dead Cats Gang, Vivian was more important for the two. They had briefed Wolford on the case moments before they left, the timber wolf frowning contemptuously at how the fox described what had transpired the previous night.

As they made their way through Savanah Central, with Judy once again calling the reigns on the driver seat, she casted quick glances at her partner beside her. He had been uncharacteristically quiet since they left the hotel, though she couldn't not blame him in the slightest. After all, she could barely fathom how she herself would react if her parents where the ones in immediate danger. Certainly, it would not be far off from the fox's current demeanor. She knew that foxes – or even canines in general, as they she had noticed from numerous encounters with different species belonging to the canid family – were more territorial than most mammals. As civilized as they may be, there are certain aspects of mammal behavior that were retained throughout evolution. Another example of this would be an adage that was very peculiar to her species. After all, 'breeding like rabbits' was an expression that did not originate out of thin air.

Not taking her eyes off the road, she held one of his paws, intertwining her fingers between his. She could feel his tension from just how rigid his paws were. "She'll be fine Nick." She had stated such multiple times, yet did not feel the slightest bit annoyed for she could understand what the tod was going through.

Touched at her never-ending support for him, he lifted her paw to his face and nuzzled it, feeling the doe scratch his muzzle as an instinctive response. "I know, Carrots. She's in good paws."

"Then why are still looking like you're going to lose her?"

He released a rueful sigh, continuing his soothing motion of nuzzling in her paw. The contact did wonders for his raging thoughts. "I…I don't know. I trust Wolford. Really, I do. I guess it's just these stupid territorial instincts."

"Your instincts are not stupid, Nick. I've seen how you act when a buck tries to land one on me." She smirked, recalling how the fox tended to tighten his hold on her every time some bunny would go near the doe. Though the snarling was a bit overboard, it was certainly adorable how he would get a tad possessive.

Nick huffed at that, begrudgingly releasing his hold on Judy's paw as she needed it to drive. "They couldn't take a hint, Carrots. I think my mark on you would be enough to let anyone within a five-foot radius know you're taken. Either they don't care, or bucks are nasally-challenged."

Judy giggled at the term, "Not all male rabbits are like that, Nick. Let's just say they needed a bit more convincing." Then, leaning slightly towards the fox's direction, she gave a small punch, soft enough not to cause any pain. "Don't worry though. You're stuck with me."

Smiling at the notion, he gave a quick peck at Judy's cheek. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

As they continued to drive towards Precinct One, they found themselves along Prairie Road. This certain area in Savanah Central was known for its numerous diners, fast food stands, and restaurants. Though not miserly cheap, they were not overly expensive either, and surprisingly enough, host a hefty amount good quality of food. Looking at her watch once again, and quite already feeling the slight pain of an empty stomach, Judy decided that lunch would be a good idea.

"Why don't we take a quick break before we head back to the precinct? I don't know about you, but I'm hungry." Said the doe, casting a quick glance at her partner.

As if answering the words of his mate, Nick's stomach growled in awkward response, which caused a blush visible even through his red fur. This earned a giggle from Judy, who needed no further consent. Nick grabbed the radio, in a huff of indignation. "Officers Wilde and Hopps to dispatch."

Clawhauser's voice cracked through the frequency. _"Copy, officers."_

"We're going 10-7 for a bit. Gonna grab a quick lunch. We'll be back within the hour."

" _10-4. And buy me a donut when you get back."_

"Sure thing big guy."

Spotting a taco stand they had frequented before, they parked their cruiser along the street. Nick filled in the parking meter for a good hour before joining Judy. After all, it would be dreadfully comical if their cruiser got fined for the parking space. As they reached the other side of the street, the fox suddenly stopped in his tracks. Eyebrow raising in confusion, Judy followed his gaze to a certain mammal also making their way towards their destination. Well, certain _mammals_.

The one at the left they were overly familiar with, since he would be in charge of cataloging the crime scenes of their current investigation. The one at the right, who was holding the former's paw, was a face they hadn't seen for quite a long time. Tall, muscular build, black fur that seemed to glean in the sunlight, Renato Manchas gazed lovingly at Luscian Stavros as they walked along Prairie Road.

Overcoming her initial shock, Judy let out big, giddy kind of smile. She took a quick glance at Nick, who raised an eyebrow in a questioning, yet fond look. "Huh. That I didn't expect." Suddenly Stavros's words during their first meeting made much more sense.

 _"So, the dynamic duo huh. It's a pleasure to finally meet you two. Believe it or not, I owe the two of you." He said, flashing them warm smiles._

 _"We do? In what way?" Inquired Nick._

 _"Let's just say you saved someone I deeply cared about."_

 _Huh, so that 'someone' was Mr. Manchas._ Thought Nick.

The bunny replied in a rather overenthusiastic manner at seeing the two males stop by the taco stand. "I know right? They look so cute together!"

Nick gave her an amused look. "Wow, hypocrite much?"

With a slight punch came the answer of the bunny. "As I've stated before it's only bad when used on _bunnies."_

He let out a soft laugh. "Noted, Fluff."

Not wanting to be outshone by newly regarded couple, Nick took hold of Judy's paw and made their way to the two felines. As they neared the stand, Judy released her hold on Nick and jogged towards the couple situated at the tables set up near the stand. "Mr. Manchas! Stavros! It's good to see you."

Eyes following the source of the voice, smiles grazed their features at the familiar doe and fox. The white tiger was the first victim of the bunny's hug as Judy semi-tackled him. "Hey Hopps. Wilde." Giving a slight nod at the approaching reynard. "Out for lunch?"

"Yup. It's good to see you, Stavros. And you as well, Mr. Manchas. It's been a while." Said Nick, holding out his paw to the jaguar in greeting as the tiger was a bit preoccupied with his partner.

"Likewise, Officer Wilde." He replied, returning the greeting with a pawshake. The almost growling flair in Renato's Spanish accent conjured memories from the tod. He suppressed the shudder that attempted to rack his figure at the image of this very same jaguar chasing them in the wide forest of Tujunga.

"So…" Continued Nick, eyeing the two with an amused expression as the bunny bullet latched on Mr. Manchas, who in turn hugged her back. "We apologize if we're interrupting your date."

"Nah, we're just lunching out. I have to return to the precinct afterwards. This handsome fella here was driving around the area so we decided to eat out together." Stated Stavros, slightly nudging the other with an elbow.

Blushing at the adjective aimed at him, Renato shyly chastised the tiger. "Mi amor, not in front of others."

Judy let out a giggle at their antics. While Stavros was evidently open with their relationship – enough to actually dish out compliments to his companion without a tint of shyness – it seemed that Mr. Manchas is rather coy with the attention he was getting. _Hmmm, I wonder if the chief and Ben are the same…_

Filing that though for later, Judy let out a small laugh as Nick's stomach once again rumbled in protest, much to the amusement of the other couple. "We'll just order our lunch and we'll get back to you guys."

"Don't worry, we're still waiting for ours as well. You could join us if you want." Said Stavros.

"We will, thanks." Said Nick.

After a few moments all of the orders arrived and the four mammals resumed their conversation. Naturally, the talk geared towards their current investigation, though was diverted to another topic with relative ease by Nick since Mr. Manchas – who was technically as civilian, and was not allowed to know the current evidences and happenings of the case – was present. In no time at all, the jaguar became the limelight of the discussion as the chance to catch up with Renato presented itself to the two small mammals.

Questions were asked left and right by the fox and bunny, and a few surprising facts regarding the jaguar made itself known. As it turned out, Mr. Manchas resumed his services to the Big Family two months after he was cured of Nighthowler influence. During such time, the news of Bellwether's scheme reached public ears not long after her arrest, and eventually, to Mr. Big himself. Knowing that the jaguar had suffered greatly being shot by the serum, he elected to pay for the hospital fees. Though, physically, he was fine after the cure had been administered to him, such a psychological attack to a mammal had left most of the victims suffering from PTSD, mostly geared towards severe guilt at attacking a fellow mammal while under the influence.

It was hard for Renato to staunch such a gaping gash of guilt, especially when he was informed that he had _attacked_ Officers Hopps and Wilde (though the fox was still a civilian at the time) that fateful night in Tujunga. Knowing that he had transformed into a _savage_ , the crippling guilt forced him to remain indoors, away from other's prying and condemning gazes. Yet slowly, tortuously, those layers of blame he had put on himself unraveled with the help of his beloved.

Stavros, thankfully, had accumulated a generous amount of sick leaves, decided to cash it in with a plan to stay with his jaguar and aid him during his most trying times. It had taken a lot of assurances, gentle declarations of love, and not-so-gentle nights of lovemaking to drag Renato out from a downward spiral of blame and remorse. And, after two months of mentally recuperating, he eagerly went back to work as Mr. Big's chauffeur once again. The shrew, thankfully, understood Renato's plight and did not give any repercussions from his prolonged absence.

After a heartfelt apology from Mr. Manchas to Judy and Nick, the duo assured him that they did not blame the jaguar in the slightest, and that it was in no way his fault on what had happened. This seem to lift a heavy weight off the feline's shoulders, cemented with a quick peck on the muzzle by Stavros, along with a silent 'I told you so' from the tiger.

Finally, seeing as they had used up most of their lunch hour in casual conversation, the duo waved goodbye to Renato and Stavros. Though he would also be returning to the precinct, the white tiger would in no way fit in the medium-sized cruiser, and so opted to walk back the rest of the way, seeing as Precinct One was just a few blocks away.

With Nick giving a two-fingered salute and with Judy tackling the feline once again in a swift hug, the duo made their way back to the cruiser, though not without a quick promise to Stavros for an invitation to meet up for lunch after this whole debacle was resolved.

After stopping by a donut stand to pick up treats for their favorite cheetah, the pair was driving to the precinct when the fox's phone rang its usual ringtone of heavy metal. Though it was not saved his phone's contacts, he immediately recognized the number, given the fact that he had talked to the mammal on the other end of the line just this morning as they made their way to the Palm Hotel.

Tuning the radio to a lower volume, Nick answered the call. "Hey Clank. You found out what I was looking for?" He casted a quick glance to the driving bunny beside him. Though she kept her eyes on the road, ears pointed at his direction and a raise eyebrow meant that her attention was on him and the mysterious caller. He made a mental note to explain everything later to the bunny. He had forgotten that she was not with him when Clank called this morning.

A gruff, almost crotchety voice replied. _"Damn right I did Wilde. But this is not the best place to discuss it. Meet me tomorrow night at Peak's Point Bar. Don't be late."_

"Alright. Just a heads up I'll be bringing Judy with me."

Nick heard a low growl on the other end of the line. _"Dammit Nick you know I hate cops!"_

"You're talking to one right now." He replied in casual indifference.

" _It's not the same, Wilde. I've heard of that bunny cop. She's… she's just-"_

"She's just what, Clank?" The fox stated, his demeanor doing a complete one-eighty as his tone bordered on being adverse, masking his words on the veil of a silent threat. "If I were you, I would choose my next words _very_ carefully."

It seemed as the caller took the hint, much to Nick's covert relief. The last thing he wanted was for there to be further drama as what he only desired was to get the needed information he sought for. _"Alright fine, bring her. But_ only _her. I don't want no other cops snooping around the joint."_

Though he knew Clank couldn't see it, he flashed a toothy smile as the other mammal relented. "Sure thing buddy!"

With loud grumble of discontentment, 'Clank' ended the call. Pocketing the phone, he gave a snort at seeing Judy feign a look of nonchalance, though with the way her ears were perked up and the eager set of her shoulders, she was just itching to ask questions.

And this, as providential and fortunate as it was for the fox, provided an opportunity to mess with his bunny.

Casting his devil-may-care façade, the usual half-lidden gaze partnered with his signature smirk, he stared out the window in tangible silence, letting Judy stew up for a few moments in her ever-increasing need to pry the fox for questions.

And it seemed to be working as the bunny let out an exasperated sigh. "Are you really going to make me ask?"

Nick held back a snort. _Perfect_. "Make you ask for what, Carrots?" He said in a sing-song tone.

"You know very well Nick."

The fox faked his confusion. "I don't know what you're talking about."

In response, possibly as a show of what she thought of the fox's antics, and partly because she noticed that he had forgotten to put on his seatbelt, Judy slammed the brakes. Nick's upper body flung forward in a rather uncanny resemblance with his first day on the force, yet this time, absent of any pawpsicle that would stick on his face, as well as a speeding _Flash_.

Righting himself, he couldn't get angry at the bunny whenever she wears that sly smirk she somehow adopted from him. "Sly bunny."

"Dumb fox." She mirthfully replied. "Now, are you going to tell me what that call was all about?"

"Fine. That was my contact. He calls himself 'Clank'. Not his real name. I called him this morning to ask about this Dead Cats Gang. And surprisingly enough, and luckily for us, he was a former grunt right before they disbanded. Looking back, I remember him saying that he got close with a gang once before he went to the hustling gig. Turns out that that gang was the Dead Cats. He gathered all the things he could remember and agreed to meet us tomorrow at Peak's Point."

Judy took a moment to digest this. "And he wasn't arrested?"

The fox shook his head. "No. Not enough evidence. Though he assured me that he only did petty jobs for the crew. When he found out that they suddenly dealt with mammal-slaughter, he quit."

Judy's ears perked up at the dreaded term. "Mammal-slaughter? Like hit-and-run kind of deals?"

"We don't know for sure. Though with how it's looking right now, it might be a possible cause for the killer's actions."

"Yeah, he did mention something about his father and them not giving him a chance. But a chance at _what,_ exactly?"

A shrug of the shoulders was the response of the fox. "Again, we don't know for sure. Still too many unknowns for us to form anything concrete. Let's just hope what Clank tells us tomorrow would shed some light."

A short silence fell after those words. One thing that Nick despises was being uninformed. A good hustle requires an extensive knowledge on any facets needed for things to run smoothly and any unforeseen circumstances to be taken into consideration and prepared for. He lauded the fact that he can think outside the proverbial box and make snap decisions when needed, provided that he knew what he was getting into.

Though this case was far from a hustle, he had to still get used to the fact that being left in the dark would be a usual occurrence when it comes to these things. He knew it was inevitable, but that did not mean that he would like it any less.

He just hoped things would clear up before any more mammals get hurt.

* * *

Clawhauser released a sigh of relief as the precinct clock struck at seven in the evening. It was not that he was itching to go home, far from it in fact. He belonged to the ZPD, the precinct serving as a reassuring sanctum for him despite the hustle and bustle of the mammals operating within it. He enjoys his hours serving at the front desk, being the first face others would see when they enter the building. And, notwithstanding his invaluable and vital position as Precinct One's dispatch officer, he cherished the moments when the other officers would greet the cheetah, offer him a friendly wave, or even treat him to a donut or two, seeing as his penchant for the tasty treat was widely known throughout the department.

No, he did not want to leave the reassuring security these halls provide. Yet with his newfound revelation, others had noticed that he seemed on edge. Preoccupied. Distracted. Though it did not hinder and deter his work in the slightest, the greetings and gestures he returns to his fellow officers lacked the usual bubbly flare that typifies the feline. They kept their distance however, deciding that the feline valued his privacy despite being the usual conspirator of precinct gossip.

As he noticed Officer Jarka approaching the front desk to start his shift, Clawhauser began to pack his things, which were mostly leftover donuts his favorite duo had managed to bring him a few hours ago. He cleaned the place of any leftover crumbs and sprinkles and put the remaining donuts inside a spare box and into his bag. Stepping out from behind to desk to let the horse in, he greeted his fellow dispatcher.

"Good evening, Mindu."

This immediately caused Jarka to give him a worried look; the forlorn tone did not go amiss from him. "You alright Clawhauser?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." The response was automatic, as he had stated the same line multiple times throughout the day when the occasional mammal would ask the same thing. Yet his mood depicted anything but.

"Are you sure?"

"Yup!" He exclaimed in fake gusto. "I'm just tired, is all."

The horse knew that it was definitely not the reason. He had an inkling as to what was really bothering the cheetah, though he was respectful enough to let it go for the meantime as it was evidently hassling him. "Alright then. Have a good night."

Nodding, Clawhauser hefted his small rucksack on his shoulders and made his way through the precinct doors.

Night has already fallen. A mild drizzle an hour before had left most of the pavement damp as he ambled through the parking lot towards the bus stop at the corner of the street. The eerie orange glow of the lamp posts lit the area enough to cast shadows that seemed to lurk around him. The slight gust of wind left over from the previous rain held a bitter chill, making Clawhauser faintly regret not bringing a sweater despite his thick fur.

Idly, his thoughts returned to the issue he had been contemplating all day. His boss… the chief… has a crush on him. As childlike and immature as the term was, he cannot deny the fact. He had always associated the buffalo as the ever-prevalent pillar of rectitude and virtue. The vocation of Police Chief cannot be handed down to just any given mammal. A candidate for such a position, in a matter of speaking, ought to possess a kind of principled morality and mind-set, an unwavering stalwart of integrity against the many horrendous and unspeakable veracities they encounter in a daily basis.

Clawhauser had been under Bogo's command since the moment he had become a police officer. He had heard of stories of the buffalo's exploits during his time as a beat cop, most of which he can only imagine of accomplishing. In a position where a multitude of mammals depend on him, he stood firm and resolute, making the cheetah think that Nick's prominent line of 'not letting things get to you' is very much apparent with Bogo.

And so the thought of such a strong-willed mammal harboring such affectionate feelings for him was so out of left field that he had a hard time wrapping his befuddled mind around it. The signs were there, staring at him in obvious clarity, and it made him feel a sense of giddiness inside that he could not explain.

He cannot deny that the buffalo was physically attractive. The chiefs' strict gym regimen had help him stay fit despite not spending a great deal of time out in the field. He had seen him numerous times in the precinct sparring ring. Albeit he was not required to participate, he would at times join in the sparring rounds to test the officers under him and keep them on their pawpads (and in record, there were only two mammals who had bested him, which was utterly comical, given the fact that they were the two smallest members in the force). He could never understand how such a large mammal be agile yet resilient at the same time. The steely yet calculating gleam of his eyes as he surveyed his opponent, his back craning in a rigid yet poised stance whenever he took position in the ring, the way his bulging muscles would flex every time we would draw his arm back for a punch and he would stare at it for a good long moment-

Clawhauser stopped in his tracks as the rather beefy image of Bogo clouded his mind's eye.

 _Oh sweet mother of donuts…_

This was the reason why he was in such a state for most of the day. Things that he had not noticed doing had made itself known, and try as he might to deny it, he was immensely attracted to the buffalo even before this whole fiasco of a love story started. And with how fondly Bogo looked and talked to him whenever they interacted, even if briefly, he knew that such attraction goes both ways.

So now comes the apex of the dilemma. Clawhauser was already seeing someone. Andreas was an overall sweet mammal; he has enjoyed their mundane conversations over the phone and adored his company during their last date. The panther liked him, that much was certain, and they had already arranged another date tomorrow evening in Café Miguel. Despite only knowing him for a few days, he had learned to enjoy being in his presence.

Yet picturing himself over at the restaurant, aptly dressed for a dinner night, instead of the jovial panther he had been getting to know closely these past few days, the image of a similarly well-dressed, hulking form of a buffalo sat in front of him, casting that fond, tender smile he reserved for him and him alone.

The buffalo, whom he would always make sure had at least eaten a decent meal whenever he sees him buried in a great deal of stress; the buffalo whose face appeared so heartbroken and despairing when he was forced to put him in Records during the onset of the Nighthowler crisis; the buffalo who would always seem to appreciate everything that he would do, even with the simplest of tasks he would perform; the buffalo whose hitherto feelings now made him yearn to be by his side and feel protected, even if he was prey…

The realization hit him in a sudden surge of emotion. He could not refute it any longer.

 _Do… do I love Bogo?_

Such a question borne out of a simple, single query arbitrarily asked to him just a day before, as rushed and hasty as it might be in the perspectives of others for coming up with such a resolution, he cannot rebuff it, cannot repudiate it, and now it left him more confused than ever.

He had cared for Bogo for as long as he can remember. He knew that he felt _something_ for the bovine, indicative of the subtle words of affection he would put in their interactions whenever they crossed paths in the precinct, yet he was either too blind to the signs, or what he had initially thought of his feelings for him is grossly inaccurate.

 _Both, I suppose_. He thought shamefully.

Yet who was he for Bogo to fall in love with?

"Ben?"

At the sound of the sudden voice that seemed to come from behind him, which sounded _very_ close, Clawhauser yelped in blatant surprise. Turning around at the assailant, or at least he had thought it was an assailant since the mammal had managed to sneak up on him, he readied himself in a fighting stance.

But once he saw whom the voice belonged to, all the adrenaline that entered his bloodstream seemed to evaporate in an instant, his body flushing in deep embarrassment and alarm.

"Ch-Chief Bogo!"

Noticing that the bovine was giving quite an amused but perplexed look, he immediately straightened himself, or as much as was possible for him at the moment.

 _Heavens forbid that I come across him right after having such a life-changing revelation…_

"Are you alright?" asked Bogo.

Clawhauser gave a fervent nod. "Y-yes! Yes, I'm alright. Absolutely alright! Why wouldn't I be?" He inwardly cringed at the words that came out of his muzzle. _Oh you stupid bumbling cat._

Bogo raised an eyebrow at this. "Are you sure? You just suddenly stopped walking and stared at the ground for five whole minutes."

"I did? Sorry, I'm just… not feeling well." He lied, scratching the back of his head.

This seemed to catch the attention of the other. "Did you go to Dr. Naira for a check-up?"

Ben shook his head. "No need. I can take care of this."

Clawhauser could already tell that he did not buy his statement one bit, but much to his relief, decided not press him further. "Understood." At first, he thought that he would finally leave him alone, yet the next words from Bogo made him go rigid for an entirely different reason. "Why don't I give you a ride home? Your house is right along the route towards mine."

It took a few moments for the feline to register his words. "Oh. Umm… are- are you sure?" _Why didn't you decline you idiot!_

"Of course." Bogo said matter-of-factly. "I wouldn't have offered otherwise."

Clawhauser contemplated on this, more that he should have, if he would say so himself. On one paw, this was the opportune moment for him to clarify some uncertainties regarding his feelings for his boss. Another chance may not present itself for a long time. On the other, with his newfound sentiments still fresh and leaving him quite emotionally compromised, he cannot guarantee his actions would remain with a tinge of normalcy as they did before.

He would just have to trust himself.

Giving Bogo a soft smile, he replied. "Alright, thanks."

The first few minutes of their drive through the dimly lit streets was met in uneasy silence. Clawhauser took this time to admire Bogo's ride, as it was his first time riding inside it. _Not that I imagined riding in it with him…_ He blushed at the concept. Noting the model of the car, a Hounda Accord Hybrid (despite not being a car enthusiast, he new that this model was highly praised and ultimately reliable personal vehicle), he knew with a quick sniff that it had been of recent purchase. He could detect a slight tinge of a somewhat rheumatic odor peculiar to new cars that belied the pine-fresh car freshener that hung from the rear-view mirror. And, most important of all, at least to the feline, Bogo's scent saturated every corner of the car's interior.

As a predator, he had a more acute sense of smell than other mammals, though far less efficient than those of wolves and foxes. Noting that he can recognize the chiefs' scent on a whim, and that he actually _liked_ how it smelled, spoke volumes of how far down he already was in falling for the gruff mammal.

Knowing that the silence would prove harmful than it was beneficial, he opted to spark the conversation. The question that came to the forefront was actually one he was curious about. A bit personal, yes, but he had a feeling that the other mammal would at least consider answering it. "Chief Bogo, do you have a family?"

A few moments passed when he decided to answer, "Adrian."

The randomness of the reply took him aback. "Huh?" Was all he could say.

"Call me Adrian." He replied, keeping his gaze on the road before him. "We're not in the precinct, and we're off the clock anyway. Not need for formalities."

He smiled at the gesture. "Alright, umm… Adrian." It sounded _so right_ saying it.

"To answer your question, no, I don't have a family."

"Oh. But surely you have thought of it, right? I mean someone of your stature are bound to get the ladies." He smirked, although the thought of another mammal hitting on Bogo left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Adrian gave a snort of amusement. "You should know, Ben, that my line of work leaves little to zero personal time in my hands. I did not consider delving into such matters for a long time. I simply did not have the time for it."

Clawhauser adopted to choose his next words carefully. "…yet now?"

Bogo did not know if the question was rhetorical or not, yet it made his heart thud faster in his chest. "Yet now… I… find myself considering it more and more."

This surprised him a bit. "What brought on the change?"

Mulling over his response for a few seconds, he answered. "A few weeks back, Wilde thought it would do right to ask me some rather personal questions regarding… well, what we are currently discussing. In truth he was just scrounging for gossip. I had half a mind to throw him out the window." Clawhauser gave a small chuckle, something that stirred a certain sense of frivolous giddiness from him. Yet these foreign reactions that had dubbed as extremely fickle once upon a time, he had to admit that now, it felt quite… nice. "Anyway, since then I had been thinking a lot about you."

Ben blinked at that. "About me?"

It was only then that Bogo realized what he and accidentally blurted out. _Did… did I just say that!?_ His whole face burned from the sudden heat of embarrassment, shame spreading through his whole being as he held the steering wheel in a choke-hold grip, yet still keeping the car running straight. It took large amount of effort to just remain silent and not babble like an incoherent fool.

"So you like me?"

It was not accusatory, nor was it bitingly inquired by the cheetah. In fact, it held a sense of relief to it. He sighed. There was no going back from the cliched grave he had dug himself in. Might as well dive right in.

"Yes, I do." He never thought his own voice could sound so _small._

Now that he knew of the truth, a million combination of dismissive words Ben could reply with swam through his tempestuous mind, each more painful and burning than the last.

"I like you too."

That was not one of them.

Eyes widening as the words slowly made sense to him, Bogo had to pullover in the vacant parking space along the current road they were on. The words echoed in him again and again that he was quite sure his brain, turbulent with blustering thoughts, had opted to reduce its function. His breaths came out in almost rasping intervals, feeling his chest pound loudly. Has his heartbeat grown that resonant in his ribcage?

As words still failed Bogo as of the moment, Clawhauser chose to continue. "At least I think I do."

Finally finding his tongue, Bogo put his hooves on his forehead and closed his eyes. _This is going too damn fast_. "I… did not expect that."

Ben tilted his head in confusion. "How so?"

"Well…" he started, hoping his words does not come out as accusatory. "You're seeing another person, for one."

Clawhauser bit his lower lip. The implications that he has feelings for _two_ mammals left him more confused and shamefaced. Though his relationship with Andreas was new and contentedly pleasant, he could not deny how he was drawn to Bogo. The former was good company to be with, yet there was a more profound tinge of familiarity and safety with the latter. One or the other, he surmised.

Ben mimicked Bogo's actions as he felt his head start to hurt. "I-I'm sorry. This is all just so very confusing."

 _The understatement of the year_. Bogo thought. Letting out a fatigued, worn-out sigh, he figured that the conversation had gone long enough, and being almost half-asleep from exhaustion is not the right state of mind you want to discuss weighty dialogues such as this.

Putting the car out of the pavement, an unnerving silence once again descended between the two. Eventually, they had reached Ben's humble abode, a quaint little house his grandparents had left him with before they passed away. Ben hefted his backpack behind him and exited the car, with Bogo following suit. Just as the cheetah was about to step unto the porch, Bogo spoke within the deafening silence around them, the words uttered in blatant despondency. "I'm sorry Ben."

Hearing such sadness laced within the buffalo's voice, something he had not expected to hear from him, made his heart clench. "What are you sorry for?"

He averted his gaze from Ben. "I did not mean to give such a declaration to you with the purpose to make you second-guess yourself. I… should have just kept my mouth shut."

In one swift movement, he was in front of Bogo, the latter surprised at the sudden burst of speed. Softly, he lifted a finger to the bovine's chin, gently forcing Bogo to look at him. Chestnut eyes, riddled with fear, uncertainty, and utter remorse, met his own. Even with the height difference, it felt proper being in their current position.

"No, I needed to hear that." His own voice held a tender calm to it. "Don't go blaming yourself for making things harder for me. This is my problem I need to sort out myself."

Not wanting to refute, Bogo could only nod minutely in response. And before he could even understand what it was, he felt a soft, _warm_ contact on his left cheek.

"Thanks for the ride, Adrian."

As he walked along the porch, he casted a quick glance over his shoulders, giggling at the stupefied face of the chief, seeing him slowly and absentmindedly touch the area where he had kissed him.

Closing the front door, he made his way to his couch where he slumped down, entirely overlooking the fact that he was still in his wrinkly uniform.

Staring at the ceiling of his residence, a dreamy smile grazed his face as his thoughts centered on one particular mammal and his newfound feelings concerning him. He had never felt this enamored with any mammal before, that being besotted could conjure such a sense of nirvana.

Yet with it came the patent fact regarding his current situation. If he was irrefutably honest with himself, with recent happenings putting formerly veiled candours into light, he already knew who he would choose over the other. He found himself closing his eyes in distinct discontentment with himself for what he must do. He did not like it, not one bit. And as a sudden question popped in his mind, he thought with great infuriation with himself.

What was the least painful way of breaking someone's heart?


End file.
